Dom and Letty plus 1
by foxymammajamma
Summary: Dotty and baby AU story...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _So I got really bummed out writing Ch.60 of Fast Times, and so decided to cheer myself up by writing a fic that included a Dotty baby that I've had floating in my mind for a while. This will be a short multi-chapter AU story that takes place sometime after Ch.12 of Fast Times. Therefore, if you want some background info on this take of Dotty I'd suggest you'd read that. Anywho here's the first chapter..._

* * *

"No!" Letty whined to herself as she heaved her stomach's contents into her toilet. "This can't be happening to me." When her stomach settled she flushed her regurgitated food down the toilet. She proceeded to wash her face and stare into the mirror. She wanted to smash it, but that would raise suspicion. Letty searched her school bag for her fifth pregnancy test of that week, and fiddled with the box as if it were an Rubik's Cube. Though she knew what the results would be, she prayed that by some miracle they would be different. Letty opened the box and peed on the small stick. Three minutes later she saw two very defined pink lines informing her of what she had known for the last month, she was pregnant.

"Leticia! Ya llegaste?" _(Leticia are you home?)_ Her mother, Ana, called out as she walked into their apartment.

"Si! Ya salgo." _(Yeah, I'll be out in a minute.) _She called out.

"Sal pero ya porque mija yo te tengo tremendo chisme!" _(Well get out here because I have some crazy gossip to share with you!)_

"Si, ya voy."_ (Yeah, I'm coming.) _Letty said weakly as she attempted to hide all evidence of her pregnancy.

"Bueno déjame comensar, tu sabes Sonia, la que vive por la escuela? Bueno_-" (You know Sonia, the one who lives by the school? Well-) _Her mother spoke through the wall, but when Letty opened the door she knew immediately that something was wrong. Much to Letty's dismay, her mother knew her better than anyone on the planet. "Que tu tienes?" _(What's wrong with you?)_

"Nada." _(Nothing)_ Letty said attempting to dismiss her mother's question. "Que le paso a Sonia?" _(What happened to Sonia?)_

"Que tienes en la bolsa? Tu nunca llevas la mochila al baño." _(What's in the bag? You never take your bag into the bathroom.) _Ana asked with great suspicion.

"Libros." _(Books)_

"Déjame ver." _(Let me see.) _Ana ordered tugging at the bag.

"Mami pero y que es?"_ (Mom what's wrong with you?)_

"Tu andas en algo. Esa carita de niña buena no me engaña." _(You're up to something. Your innocent looks don't fool me.) _Ana said grabbing Letty's bag out of her hand.

"Mami no!" Letty resisted, but Ana had spotted the small box and knew exactly what it was.

"Habla." _(Start talking.)_ Ana demanded waving the pregnancy test in the air.

"No hay nada que decir." _(There's nothing to say.)_

"Como tu me puedes hacer algo así. Tu sabes el sacrificio que yo he hecho en tenerte? Yo te he hablado sobre esto! Yo no quería esta vida para ti! De quien es?" _(How can you do this to me? Do you know what I've sacrificed for you? I didn't want this life for you! Who's is it?)_

"No te preocupes, yo voy a resolver." _(Don't worry about it. I'm taking care of it.) _Letty answered.

" No sabes? No me diga que andabas puteando por la calle por que te juro que no respondo!" _(You don't know who's it is? Don't tell me you've been whoring around because I will not be responsible for what I do next!)_

"Claro que se! Y tu tambien! No te hagas." _(Of course I know, and so do you!) _Ana had refused to accept Letty's relationship with Dominic Toretto as a serious affair despite the fact they had been together for almost two years. Ana rarely referred to him by his actual name, but rather, 'el muchacho de por ahi'. _(The boy from down the street)_

"Bueno querida llamalo ahora porque el se tiene que ser responsable. Los niños no se hacen solos!" _(Well darling call him now because he needs to step up and take responsibility for what he's done. It takes two to tango!)_

"Ya basta!" _(Enough!) _Letty cried in frustration.

"Y que piensas hacer?" _(What do you plan to do?)_ Ana interrogated.

"No lo voy a tener." _(I'm not having it!)_

"Que?" _(What?)_

"Yo no lo quiero. Tu me vives hablando de cuanto te arepentiste de tenerme. Yo no quiero que un niño venga ha este mundo a surfrir y pasar trabajo." _(I don't want it. You're always talking about how you regret having me. I don't want to bring a child into this world to suffer!)_

"Bueno tu sabrás, pero si tu crees que yo me voy a poner a criar muchachos estas loca!" _(Well you decide that, but if you think I'm going to raise your child you're crazy!)_

"Te dije que ya iba resolver coño déjame en paz_!" (I already told you I was going to take care of it! Now leave me alone!)_ Letty yelled before storming out of the front door. Letty got into her Torino Cobra and drove off into the night. She found herself in front of the Toretto home a few hours later, but could not bring herself to actually get out of the car. Letty heard a tap on the passenger window, and turned to see that it was her boyfriend, Dominic. She unlocked the passenger door, and he came in.

"Hey good lookin'!" Dom greeted her with a quick kiss, but noticed she did not return it. "So you gonna tell me why your here staking out the place? You can come in you know."

"I have something to tell you..." Letty said just above a whisper.

"What's good with you? You've been acting weird all week." Letty took a deep breath wishing she had dealt with her problem on her own. Dom was beginning to worry at her lack of response and began to second guess her surprise visit. "Oh shit, we're breaking up? Aren't we? Baby, I-"

"I'm pregnant!" Letty blurted out.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What the fuck? When did this happen?" He asked in shock.

"I don't know Dom, you tell me." She snapped.

"Sorry, I really wasn't expecting that. Wait. Are you pregnant or do you think you're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant!" She told him exasperatedly.

"I mean maybe you can try another test."

"I could, but it would only tell me what the other five already have."

"Five? Really? Damn, I guess you are pregnant if you took five." He said finally letting the news sink in.

"Don't worry, I'm taking care of it. I'm making an appointment tomorrow." Letty informed him. Dom gave her a look of disbelief.

"I know you better not be talking about what I think you're talking about." He said warningly.

"Dom I can't have a kid." Letty sighed leaning her head against her steering will.

"I don't think I could ever forgive you if you killed my kid." Dom confessed to her. His words had surprised her. He made it seem like she was some callous murderer rather than the overwhelmed teenager she currently was.

"Don't act like you want it." Letty accused.

"Yeah, I do. We didn't plan it, but I'm down to do it." Dom told her easily. He was taking the news better than she had expected.

"This isn't some game. This is a human life we're talking about." Letty insisted fearing he was not understanding the full scope of their situation.

"I'm aware." Dom interjected. "I think you're freaking out right now and saying some stupid shit about killing my kid, but I'm gonna let that pass given the situation." Letty turned to look up at him and began to cry hysterically. She was feeling so many emotions that she could not put into words. The girl who feared nothing, suddenly feared everything. Dom brought her into a warm embrace. "It's gonna be ok Let. We'll figure this out."

"I can't be a mom." She sobbed into his shirt.

"Yeah you can, and you're not gonna be alone. You got me." He told Letty as he smoothed his fingers through her hair. Dom continued to allow Letty to cry on his shoulder for sometime until she composed herself enough to speak.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well, you're gonna get fat. I'm probably just gonna feed you." Dom said in attempts to lighten their mood.

"Shut-up!" She laughed weakly as he continued to hold her.

"Baby I don't know. I just know that I love you, and I want you to have my babies." He said emphasizing the last part of his statement.

"Babies? Get the fuck out of here. This one is enough. It already has me throwing up everything I eat."

"Just wait till we meet it. You'll want a hundred more." He said giving her a kiss. She met his lips hesitantly still unsure if keeping the child was the option she wanted.

"I don't want to drop out like my mom did, or resent my kid the way she does me." Letty told him when she pulled away. Though she hated school, she was less than a year away from finishing and wanted to make something of herself.

"I wouldn't let you." Dom encouraged.

"We're really gonna do this?" Letty asked looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, we really are." He affirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Hey guys, I'm happy you've enjoyed the first chapter, here's ch.2..._

_Peaches2421, he is gonna be less douchbaggy than in the other fic becuase prison has not effed him up. As for his dominiant behavior it wouldn't be dotty if we didn't have some push and pull. _

* * *

"She's pissed." Letty warned Dom before she opened the door.

"I'll handle her." Dom reassured. Letty turned the key to find her mother pacing all over the house and yelling into their house phone.

"Mira yo te digo que no se que voy hacer. Ahi esta la niña con una barriga-" _(I tell you I don't know what I'm going to do. The child is pregnant.) _Ana heard the front door open and looked up to find the young couple nervously standing in the doorframe. "Laura, te llamó ahora." _(Laura, I'll call you back.) _She informed her friend on the other line before hanging up and stomping over to Dom and Letty with fury in her eyes.

"Mami-" Letty began, but was interrupted by the loud smack Ana gave Dom across the face. Letty gasped and Dom's eyes bulged in surprise as he rubbed his cheek.

"Rastrero! Tu cres que yo no se lo que tu estas haciendo? Diciendole a la niña que no tenga el niño por que tu no quieres cojer responsabilidad por tu estupideses! Pues déjame informarte querido que eso no va suceder! Tu no te vas aprovechar de mi hija porque te lo mocho, y si tratas de hacerlo vas a tener que vregar conmigo!" _(You bastard! You think I don't know what you're doing? You're telling her not to have the child so that your dumbass can escape responsibilities! Well let me inform you honey, I'm not letting that happen! If you try to get out of this, you're going to have to deal with me! You're not taking advantage of my daughter because I swear I'll cut it off!)_

"Mami para. El-" _(Mami stop. He-)_

"Que tu crees que yo no conozco tipos como tu?" _(You think I don't know guys like you?)_ Ana continued to yell at Dom ignoring Letty's presence. She was talking so rapidly neither of them could get a word in.

"Mami ya!" _(Mami stop!) _Letty interjected more forcefully.

"Leticia eres una niña! Tu no sabes lo que haces!" _(Leticia you're a child you don't know what you're doing!)_

"Ana yo-" (_Ana I-) _Dom attempted to defend.

"Tu no me hables! Tu te vas a ser responsable de esto!" _(Don't talk to me! You're going to take responsibility for this!)_

"Si lo voy hacer." _(Yes, I plan to.) _Dom was finally able to get out.

"El no sabía. Se lo dije hace unas horas." _(He didn't know. I just told him a few hours ago.) _Letty confessed.

"Y el aborto?" _(What about the abortion?)_ Ana questioned.

"Voy a tener el bebé." _(I'm having the baby.) _Letty informed her softly.

"Ana, me voy a encargar de ellos. Se lo juro." _(Ana, I'm going to take care of it. I promise you.)_

"Ay de ti si no." _(I'll feel very sorry for you if you don't.) _Ana threatened him with a sharp poke.

"No se preocupe." _(Don't worry about it.)_ Dom assured. Ana calmed down somewhat and went into the kitchen. Letty let out a deep breath and slumped herself on her couch. "Listen Let, I have to go talk to my dad."

"Oh my God, Tony! I didn't even think about him." Letty felt like crying all over again. She knew Dom's father would be upset, but worst of all disappointed.

"Yea, this is not gonna go over well." Dom acknowledged.

"Fuck! Why couldn't you just wrap it up?" Letty yelled at him.

"I offered!" He hissed not wanting to raise his voice with her mother only a few feet away. "Let, I gotta go. I'll call you tonight."

"Why is this happening?" Letty muttered into her palms.

"Hey now, stop that." He told her softly. "It's gonna be ok."

"Toma." _(Here.) _Ana said leaving the kitchen and handing Letty a cup of tea.

"What is it?" Letty asked.

"Te para el malestar." _(It's for the nausea.) _Ana told her coldly. She was still viciously angry at the news of Letty's pregnancy though significantly relieved Dom had taken initiative to step up, which was something Letty's father never did.

"Ana me voy. Nos vemos." _(Ana, I'm leaving. I'll see you later.) _Dom told her placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Mira ya yo te hable." _(Listen, I already warned you.) _Ana emphasized.

"Si, no se preocupe." _(Yes, don't worry about it.)_ He told her. Dom gently pulled Letty's hair back to lift her slumped head and gave her a tender kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." Letty said softly before he left. She looked over at her mother who continued to sport an aggravated expression on her face, before a terrifying thought settled into her mind. "Le vas a decir a mamá?" _(Are you telling grandma?)_

"Que?" _(What?) _Ana exclaimed. "Oh no chiquita, esa te toca a ti."_(Oh no honey, you can do that.)_

"Yo no le voy a decir." _(I'm not telling her.)_

"Bueno ya tu. Vete a comer antes que mi pobre nieto se muera de hambre. Sinseramente no seas tan egotista." _(Whatever, go eat before my poor grandchild dies of hunger. You really shouldn't be so selfish.) _

"God, here we go." Letty muttered to herself.

"Y llama el medico mañana!" _(And call the doctor tomorrow!) _Her mother yelled from her room.

"Jesus help me." Letty quietly prayed.

A few blocks away Dom braced himself for what would possibly be the hardest conversation he would have with his father.

"Look who finally shows up. What have I told you about just running off like that?" Anthony Toretto told his son as he wandered through the house.

"Pops, we gotta talk."

"Well that's never good. What'd you do this time?" Tony asked leaning up against the wall and folding his arm over his chest.

"I-" Dom began, but found himself at a loss for words.

"Spit it out kid. I ain't got all night."

"I knocked Letty up."

"You what?" Tony snarled.

"She's pregnant." Dom told him. "Pops I-" Tony wordlessly turned away and walked to the kitchen before Dom could finish his sentence. He opened the fridge, popped open a beer, and chugged it. Dom did not speak and quietly let him finish.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Tony began. Dom knew he was in for a tirade. "Do I speak Chinese or some shit? I remember specifically telling you to wrap it up! Fucking Christ Dominic! She's still in high school! She's only seventeen! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. It kinda happened. We thought we were being careful." Dom stammered.

"It's like everything I say goes in through one ear and out the other."

"Pops I love her. And-"

"Love doesn't pay for diapers, or medical bills!"

"I have my job. I can pull overtime or find a second one." Tony shook his head in frustration.

"You don't even know what you got yourself into. This wasn't the plan. You only have a mechanic license and a high school diploma! You were supposed to go back to school! How are you gonna do that with a baby?"

"I don't know!" Dom yelled back. "I was hoping you'd tell me."

"For what? So you can go do the opposite?"

"Pops I know you're mad, but is it really that bad? I'm older than you were when you had me, and you did pretty good."

"You weren't supposed to go down that path. I wanted more from you. God damn it!" Tony said banging his hands against the table.

"What's going on?" Mia asked coming into the kitchen. She could hear Tony's yelling all the way from her room.

"You're brother is a moron!"

"Well that's not news daddy." Mia offered pretentiously.

"Really?" Dom asked her agitatedly.

"What? He put it on the table. I had to take it." She told him with a shrug.

"This is what you're gonna do." Tony began as he paced around the table. "You're gonna take her to the clinic and figure out when she's due. Then we'll plan from there."

"Due for what? And who's she? And- Oh God! You're in trouble!" Mia taunted. "I have to call Let!"

"Don't. She isn't gonna want to talk to you. Just wait until you see her." Dom told her.

"How long have you known?" Mia asked.

"About four hours."

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Mia said excitedly.

"Mia please go upstairs." Tony exasperatedly commanded his at his fifteen year old daughter. Mia quickly composed herself and bolted up the stairs.

"And don't go running your mouth either!" Dom yelled after her. He did not want people finding out about Letty's pregnancy before they were ready to announce it.

"This is the example you're setting for your sister? She looks up to you, you know." Tony told him angrily.

"Pops come on, this is hard enough." Dom pleaded.

"Nah, you haven't seen nothing yet. I'm gonna go for a drive. Why don't you stay away from me for a few hours." His father suggested.

"Ok." Dom said turning around to head up to his room. He laid on his bed processing the concept of fatherhood. He was scared and worried of his ability to parent a child, but had faith that with Letty as his partner he was in good hands. He dialed her number and she immediately picked up.

"Did you talk to him?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Does he hate me? Am I fired? Oh my God, I can't face him tomorrow. I'm so embarrassed!" Letty ranted.

"Relax. He's pissed, but I know my father. He'll come around. He can't stand to see me struggle. I think it's a dad thing."

"Mami said I have to go to the clinic tomorrow."

"Yeah, pops said we can't plan for sure until you get checked out." Dom heard Letty sigh heavily on the other line. "Let, it's gonna be ok."

"My mom finally stopped slamming things." She informed him.

"My dad's out for a drive. He's probably at the cemetery visiting my mom."

"Tony is going to rip me a new one."

"Nah, he never yells at you. You'll be aight."

"How the fuck are you this calm?"

"What's the point of freaking out?" He said in normal casual tone.

"Come cuddle with me." She told him quietly.

"I'll wait for my dad to come back and I'll swing by."

"I'll leave the window open."

"See ya in a bit." Dom said before Letty hung up. About an hour later there was a knock on his door. "Yeah?" He answered. Tony walked in quietly and sat on his bed. "How's mom?"

"She's good. She sends her regards." Dom shot him a smile. Tony often had conversations with himself at his wife's gravesite in order to gain perspectives on life. "You know I didn't have a dad, and when I found out I was going to be one I panicked. Back then you had to get married if you got someone pregnant, and I wasn't ready for all that."

"But you did it."

"Eh, I was kinda there throughout, but I wasn't the best. I made your mom shed a couple tears. It's probably my biggest regret. I didn't man up until I saw you for the first time. It's crazy how you can love someone as much as you love your children. It's instant adoration. You'll do anything for them, even when they drive you crazy." Tony informed him putting an arm around Dom's shoulder.

"Sorry Pops."

"Ehh, watcha gonna do? The kid's coming now if we like it or not."

"Yeah" Dom said nodding his head pensively. "I can't believe I'm gonna be dad."

"Did you tell Letty she can't shop lift anymore?"

"Dad!" Dom exclaimed with a chuckle. "She hasn't done that for a while."

"She has bad habits." Tony pointed out. "You're both gonna have to grow up faster than I wanted you to. She's just lucky you have some years on her."

"Be proud I didn't knock just any body up."

"Yeah, she's keeper." Tony affirmed with a nod.

* * *

**_Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Loving the reviews! Keep them coming if you want fast updates. Also, shoot me some ideas for cutesy stuff. Enjoy...

* * *

"Okay, so if you look really closely you'll see your little baby." The ultrasound technician informed Letty and Dom as they peered at the dark monitor. "It's like an odd blob."

"I don't see it." Letty said squinting her eyes.

"It's sometimes easier to look for the heartbeat. You see the flutter?" She asked them pointing at the screen. "That's its little head, and it's yolk sac."

"Like a chicken?" Letty asked aloud as she looked at the blurry picture.

"Yea, like a chicken." The technician said with a laugh.

"It kinda looks like an engine piston." Dom told her cocking his head to the side.

"I don't know what that looks like, but I'm sure it does."

"Why is there a hole where's it's head is?" Letty asked as she noted a dark spot where the technician's finger lay.

"Because it's a boy."

"What? You can tell that way?" Dom asked.

"No, I was just kidding." The technician laughed. "That there is its developing brain. That was just a little humor we like to tell expecting daddies. You won't know for a couple of weeks what the sex of the baby is."

"When will we know?" Dom asked.

"At about eighteen weeks; it can be sooner or later depending on the baby's position during that ultrasound appointment."

"So how far along am I?" Letty asked. She honestly had no idea when she got pregnant because she had only had symptoms in the last month. She and Dom were not exactly known for scheduling when and where they had sex. They often just took advantage whenever the opportunity would present itself, which averaged at about once every other day. That was up until the last two weeks when Letty had felt at her worst and found any excuse not to.

"About eight weeks. You still have thirty-two to go."

"So that means the baby is due when?" Dom inquired.

"Late May or early June. First babies tend to be late so that's just a ballpark estimate."

"Ok." Dom said with a nod while he processed all the things he had to get done by the time their child would arrive. Letty looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

"Well, I'm all done here. I'll go get Dr. Torres." The technician said before stepping outside.

"Dom, that's before graduation." She told him nervously.

"Maybe you can get your credits done early. People do that right?"

"Fuck." Letty muttered. "That is if they let me. You know those people hate me. They've just been itching to expel me, but I promised Mami the last time was really last time. I'll get my ass kicked, pregnant or not pregnant."

"Well maybe if you didn't talk back all the time or skip detention they'd like you better."

"They can go suck dick. They don't pay my bills, and you know Tony wouldn't give me extra hours because I got in trouble at school."

"Ask them, it wouldn't hurt." Dom told her with a shrug.

"I can't stand them knowing my business. They ask too many questions." Letty continued to complain. There was a knock at the door and they both looked up. Dr. Torres walked into their room and sat by the computer screen.

"So how are we doing?" She asked taking her seat. Letty gave her a defeated look and Dr. Torres gave her a small reassuring smile. "Yeah, that's normal, especially at your age."

"Is it going to be like this the whole time?"

"No, the first trimester can be brutal."

"I'm tired all the time. I can't keep anything down yet I'm hungry all the time. My boobs hurt. I have to actually wear bras now because their getting huge. The other day I cried during a commercial, a commercial! Did I tell you I'm not a crier?" Dr. Torres gave her an understanding nod and Dom looked at her confused. He had not known she felt so sick.

"That's perfectly normal. You're body is just getting used to having a baby so your hormones are a little wacky right now. Everything will stabilize once you enter your second trimester."

"Which will be?" Letty asked. The doctor took a moment to look through her file.

"About a month from now. You may also find that you may experience nosebleeds, or sensitive gums. You may even spot like a light period, but if you're bleeding heavily go to the emergency room immediately. You may be miscarrying, which isn't uncommon for the first trimester."

"Really?"

"Yes, we advise people not to announce their pregnancies before the first three months of gestation. Miscarriage can be a very sensitive matter."

"Oh." Letty said looking up at Dom. She was not sure how to react to the information considering she was not exactly thrilled about being pregnant in the first place.

"What's the likelihood of that happening?" Dom asked. He had been excited of the prospects of fatherhood and suddenly feared the possibility of it not happening.

"Pretty common, about 80% before twelve weeks and about 20% before week twenty."

"Wow, really?"

"Unfortunately yes. The fetus must fight to survive in the womb because your body literally attacks it like a virus infection when you first get pregnant. I see here you have history of being anemic."

"Yeah when I was younger."

"You're iron levels are low. I'm going to have you take some supplements along with other prenatal vitamins. We want you as healthy as possible if we want to reduce complications."

"Ok" Letty replied softly. There had been a lot of things she had never considered. "I didn't imagine pregnancy having so many factors."

"Yes it can have, and can be very uncomfortable." The doctor added sympathetically before turning to Dom. "Your job is to make sure mama here is happy."

"That won't be difficult." Dom said arrogantly.

"You'd be surprised. Mood swings can get pretty ugly." Dr. Torres cautioned in an amused tone. Dom gave her a look of dread. Letty had an extremely vicious side of her personality that would have anyone shaking their knees in fear. The doctor gave them a small chuckle as their eyes met awkwardly.

"Do you have anymore questions for me?"

"Uuuh-" Letty said unsure of herself. She had too many questions to count.

"We work on cars, anything we should avoid?" Dom asked.

"Hmm, I may have to look into that, but I would suggest staying away from heavy exhaust of nitrogen and oxides."

"So basically everything." Dom affirmed.

"Don't exaggerate." Letty warned. The last thing she wanted was to give Dom excuses to have her not do things.

"I would say avoid excessive exposure. A little bit of anything doesn't really hurt anyone." The doctor reassured. Letty looked up at Dom with a smile, but could tell he was not fully convinced. A few minutes later they left her doctors appointment with a sonogram in hand.

"You're only working the bodega and the books starting today." Dom told her.

"You can't be serious." Letty exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"You want to bet?"

"You're not my boss. That's Tony's call." Dom gave her a menacing look that she often did not argue with, though she would still defy what he had requested of her. Letty turned her attention to the sonogram. She could not believe that in just seven months the little blob she was staring at would become an actual human being that depended on her in every way.

"It looks like a little bobble head doll."

"Yeah it kinda does." Dom said grabbing the sonogram from her and taking a glance as he drove.

"This still doesn't feel real."

"It probably won't for a while."

"I can't believe I thought I was bloated this whole time." Letty said poking her abdomen. She was irregular and on the pill and she did not think much of the two missed periods and the small protruding pouch she was developing in her stomach area. "I wonder if I'll get my abs back. What if I get stretch marks? Ok, that's it. It's over for me."

"Ehh, I'll probably still bang you. Ah man, I forgot to ask about that." Dom said annoyed at his own actions. "What if it's unhealthy for the baby? What if I poke it?"

"Dom you're big, but you're not that big. I'm sure people do it all the time. Besides, you don't have to ask about anything because the last thing I want to do is that."

"Wait, hold up. You trying to say I'm gonna go this whole pregnancy without getting any?"

"Probably."

"That aint gonna cut it."

"Well that's just too bad." Letty asserted sassily. "Can we get fries? Oooh, and a milkshake?" She asked enthusiastically as they passed a Wendy's.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm having your child."

"You can only use that card for so long."

"Yes, the next eighteen years. Hurry up. Bobbles is hungry, and I still have to make it to fifth period." Letty said snapping her fingers.

"Bobbles?"

"We don't have a name yet. What do you want from me? It's weird calling a person 'it' all the time."

"But Bobbles though?" Dom asked with a laugh. "It's not a fish."

"Think of something better. Until then it's name is Bobbles." Letty finalized.

"Whatever you want." He said with a smile.

"I want milkshake and fries." She asserted once again.

"Alright, alright, but just so you know, me tending to your every need does deserve some compensation." Dom insinuated.

"The gift of life. There you go" Letty said waving off his suggestion.

"Letty!" He whined.

"I'll think about it." She dismissed with a shrug and turned on the radio.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Thank you for the great reviews! Glad you're enjoying the story. Any suggestions?_

* * *

"You didn't use a rubber? Damn bro, you always gotta pack a few. You know this." Vince scolded Dom at hearing the news of Letty's pregnancy. Dom had dropped Letty off at school from their ultrasound appointment, and had informed Vince of the news when he arrived at the garage.

"V, I haven't used one in like a year. They interrupt my flow and shit. You know it don't feel the same."

"Better your flow than knocking someone up. Don't you think?"

"If it were anyone else, sure. I'll give it to you. This shit would suck. I ain't even mad at this situation right now. It's my fault. I just didn't give a fuck at the time. After you been with someone for nearly two years there are some things you don't worry about."

"You're so fucking dumb sometimes. You make it sound like you're getting a puppy."

"I know it's a kid, but it's my kid with her. I'm cool with that. I can't explain it. You may never get it, but it is what it is."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Save up money. Find an apartment. Buy the baby shit it needs." Dom listed though he himself had yet to give the subject too much thought.

"Man does this mean we ain't racing no more?"

"Uh..." Dom had not thought over the appropriateness regarding his regular illegal activity, considering his new responsibilities. "Fuck it." He said with a shrug. "The kid don't gotta know, right?"

"For real, parents lie all the time." Vince agreed.

"Yeah, and it's not dangerous if you know what you're doing." Dom said as the boys continued to convince themselves that drag racing was perfectly acceptable for expectant fathers.

"Let must have been pissed." Vince presumed. Dom may have been his best friend, but he had grown particularly close to the young Latina in recent years. He had surprised himself with just how much he cared for her when she and Dom had broken up a few months previous during a harsh exchange of words at a party.

"She seems ok, well you know, as ok as you can be." Dom answered indirectly.

"She can't drink. She can't smoke. She won't be able to party, which means you're probably gonna have to cut back too. This sucks ass. I'm mad at both of you for being stupid."

"Damn, you're right. Now that you mention it, how is she gonna graduate without grass? You know that's the only time she ever does her homework."

"Aren't you glad you're not her right now." Vince pointed out.

"Why you making me feel guilty and shit? I hope you're happy. Now I feel bad." Dom said sympathetically.

"You should have thought about that before you knocked her up. Wasn't she on the pill?"

"That's what she told me."

"That's like 99.99998% effective. How did you two fuck that up?"

"Are you sure it's not 99.99997%?" Dom asked as he laughed at Vince's made up statistic.

"That does make a difference." Vince grinned as he wiped his greasy hands on a towel.

"I probably have super seed." Dom offered. "We Torettos aren't built like normal people. I mean look at us." Dom pointed to a picture of his family Tony hung up in the garage. They both took a moment to look at the photo before Dom said, "It's a wrap. My baby's gonna be hot."

"Letty's genes aren't half bad."

"Exactly."

"Jibber! Jabber! Get to work! I don't pay you to stare at walls!" Tony yelled from afar.

"This is crazy. I can't believe this." Vince said turning his attention back to the engine he had been working on.

"You don't even know." Dom said with a shake of his head.

A few miles away Letty sat in her counselor's office. The two were having an uncomfortable conversation while she bit her nails. "I can't deny I'm disappointed. I didn't expect this from you."

"Can you do it or not?" Letty asked irately.

"I'll see. I could get fired for asking this, but are you sure you want to go through with this. I see so many talented girls like you get stuck. You have so much potential. All your teachers tell me so. If only you could just stay out of trouble."

"I don't know. I don't really have a choice anymore." Letty had initially thought she was going through with the pregnancy for Dom, but after hearing her child's heartbeat for the first time she could not see herself having an abortion even if things were to go sour between the two.

"You're that far along?" Mrs. Brosterwin, her counselor, asked.

"Due in may." Letty informed her. "Listen Mrs. B. I get where you're coming from. You're one of the few people I can stand in this shithole so I propose we keep it that way. I don't need a speech. I've already been yelled to death by my mother. I can only imagine what my boss is gonna say. Teachers are gonna give me that look of shame when they see me in the hallways just like they do to everyone else who gets knocked up. So please, spare me. Okay? I just need to know if I can finish early or not." Letty pressed. Her counselor stared at her momentarily before speaking.

"I'll talk to the principle, but it may be a push considering your relationship with him."

"Ok, you have to admit it's not always my fault." Letty argued, and Mrs. Brosterwin gave her a disbelieving look. "Why does everyone look at me like that when I say that?"

"Because you're full of shit." Letty gave her a knowing smirk. Her counselor was the only school staff member she genuinely liked because she was not afraid to be upfront with her.

"Think about it like this." Letty began. "If I don't drop out the school stats go up. We all know we have the highest drop out rates in the district. I can pull the grades. I don't see how the school loses in this situation." Mrs. Brosterwin chuckled at Letty's proposal.

"Always the little bargainer."

"You liked that one, huh?" Letty asked with a smile.

"Is the father a student?" Her councilor probed.

"Nope."

"Is he older?"

"Yes, not by much though. Are we done with the twenty questions?"

"No, is he gonna support you?"

"That's what he says."

"And you believe him? You know you're the one that has to bear the weight of all this while he runs about, right? A lot of guys claim they're gonna step up, but then don't. Don't let yourself get fooled. I've seen it so many times it's tragic."

"He's not just any guy. But if worse comes to worse, I can do it alone. My mom did, and I'm still kicking." Letty told Mrs. Brosterwin with a casual shrug. She was a lot calmer about her situation than she had been a week before, mostly due to Dom's reassurance.

"They say that a lot too. Let me give you some advice. I'm married and have had three kids. It's hard every time. You need to pace yourself, and think of what's best for your child. You're a stubborn little girl. You wont be able to run around like you're used to doing without a care the world. I don't know who the father is, but I hope he understands that too." Mrs. Brosterwin said closing Letty's school file after a heavy sigh. Letty gave her a solid nod in response. "But I guess you're free to go. Unless there are anymore bombs you want to drop on me."

"Why don't we run out the clock?" Letty attempted to propose slyly.

"Go to your calculus class." Mrs. Brosterwinn ordered.

"Urg! Come on. That class is so pointless, and boring. Why have the teacher when the textbook tells you everything you gotta know?"

"Don't even think about skipping again, or you can forget about me helping you graduate. Your attendance is low as is. Your test grades can only help you so much."

"I hate when you get like this. Mrs. B, come on! Don't be like that." Letty whined.

"Get out." Mrs. Brosterwin told her sternly.

"Fine!" Letty snarled before she grabbed her bag and stormed out of Mrs. Brosterwin's office.

"Letty!" Mia yelled out when she saw her down the hall and ran to her.

"Hey Mi." Letty greeted unenthusiastically. She knew Mia would try to bombard her with questions and did not feel like having said conversation in their school hallway.

"So..." Mia began.

"Can this wait? I have class." Letty said as she attempted to get away.

"Wow, you must really not want to talk about this if that's your excuse."

"This isn't really the place. You get me?"

"Yeah, so later?" Mia asked. She was dying to talk about her auntly duties.

"Yeah, the garage I guess." The bell rang as the girls talked.

"Shit, I'm late. See ya later." Mia exclaimed running off. Letty on the other hand, took her sweet time making it to calculus. It took her so long to make to class she almost got detention for it. When class ended she found herself waiting for Dom alongside Mia in the school parking lot. Normally she drove herself, but the ultrasound had required they both be there.

"So did you tell him?" Her best friend Simone asked leaning against the wall beside them.

"Yeah, yesterday. We went to the clinic this morning."

"And?"

"It's official. This is happening."

"Damn girl, shit just got real, real quick."

"You said it."

"My brother loves you. I know you guys will work it out." Mia chimed in.

"Can I get a ride? Ricky's being a dick." Simone asked.

"When isn't he?" Letty asked.

"You guys broke up again?" Mia asked.

"Pretty close to it. We're not talking right now." Simone informed them. Letty rolled her eyes at her friend's typical boyfriend drama, though she was no one to judge. She and Dom had gone through their share of childish silent treatments and selfish arguments. Dom pulled up in front of the school and they all piled into his car. "Hey daddy, how's it going?" Simone greeted.

"Why'd you tell her?" He asked Letty.

"She knew before you did." Letty informed him.

"You jealous? I got that insider pass D." Simone teased.

"Why don't you suck my dick?" He countered.

"Woa!" Simone exclaimed.

"Watch it!" Letty said punching his arm.

"Ow! It's an expression!" Dom defended.

"I'm sorry Dom. I just don't think about you that way." Simone said coyly.

"You wanna get left?" Dom threatened. Simone laughed at him.

"You know I'm just playing." She cooed pulling at his cheek. Mia giggled as she watched on.

"Stop it!" Dom said pushing her hand away.

"Dom pull over." Letty said suddenly as the two continued to argue. She was feeling an unsettling feeling her stomach.

"What?"

"Pull over now!"

"Damn girl I was just kidding. I don't want him." Simone told Letty as they slowed down. Letty pushed the passenger door open before the car could come to a full stop and proceeded to throw up on the side of the road.

"Oh shit!" Dom said crashing his foot against his breaks.

"Oh my God, Let are you ok?" Mia asked with grave concern. Letty continued to heave all her stomach's contents.

"That's just nasty." Simone commented.

"You want water or something?" Dom asked rubbing her back. Letty shook her head as she spit the taste of puke out of her mouth. Mia handed Letty her water bottle. She took a swig and spit it out. Letty threw her head back against her seat, and closed her eyes in hopes of settling her stomach. They all stared at her unsure of what to do. Letty moved to slam her door closed, and leaned back.

"Drive." She told Dom with her eyes shut.

"Are you sure? We can wait a bit." He suggested rubbing her thigh.

"I'm good for another few hours."

"Few hours?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, let's go. We're late, and we still have to drop that one off."

"I can walk from the garage." Simone offered.

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's just a little morning sickness." Letty said nonchalantly as if it were not of the ordinary.

"It's the afternoon." Mia pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't get it either." Letty told her as she continued to recover from her episode.

"Are you sure?" Dom asked.

"Yes, go, go, go." Letty urged. Dom felt uncomfortable at how pale and sickly she looked.

"Baby maybe I should take you home." Dom suggested when they arrived at the garage. He had been inspecting her since the moment she got out of the car.

"I'm ok. Really, I am." She reassured. He leaned down to kiss her softly.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me when you need me." Letty rolled her eyes.

"Dom calm down. It was just a little puke. You heard what the doctor said. This is all normal."

"But I feel like shit. You know? I don't wanna see you like that."

"I'll try not to do it in front of you then."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Baby I appreciate it, but there's nothing you can do. I'm good now. I just want to get to work." She told him tiredly. Dom gave her a kiss that turned into more than either expected. The two leaned against the nearest wall as they licked and pulled at each other's lips.

"Ahem." Tony cleared his throat behind them. Letty pushed Dom off of her so quickly he didn't realized his father's presence until he saw the mortification on her face.

"Hey Tony." Letty said softly looking at the ground. She could not look the man in the eye because she feared his disappointment most of all.

"I'm not happy with you." Tony told her.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said with a sniffle.

"Aww come on. Don't do that." Tony said as he saw a tear roll down her cheek though she still refused to look at him.

"Pops don't upset her. She barfed everything up on her way here." Dom informed him putting an arm around Letty.

"Letty look at me." Tony told her. She shook her head in refusal. "I'm not gonna kill you. I just want to talk to you is all." Letty's glossy eyes met his and to her surprised they were not angry, but warm. "You know what this means right?"

"Yeah."

"You don't matter anymore. It's all gonna be about what's growing in here. That baby's gonna need a mom that provides it with what it needs, and you can't do that without an education; well at least not in this country." Letty nodded in agreement.

"I talked to my counselor and we're hoping to finish up my credits before the baby gets here. I probably won't walk, but I never planned to anyway."

Tony gave her a nod of agreement and proceeded to say, "I'm gonna have at the desk today."

"Tony, I can work my normal shift." She argued.

"Don't push it." He warned her. Dom smiled to himself and Letty shoved him away from her.

"He's only doing that because he's mad at me not because I'm pregnant, you idiot."

"Still got my way. That's all that matters."

"Urg!" Letty exasperated as she stomped off to the office where she was forced to stay for the remainder of her shift. Dom took her home that evening and forced her to allow him to help her with her school bag. "You're going to be so annoying during this whole thing!"

"What was that Let? I couldn't hear you over the sound of you dying going up two flights of stairs."

"Shut up!" She breathed out. "Why the fuck doesn't this building have an elevator! And why the fuck am I so winded!"

"We still have four flights to go." He teased. "You want me to carry you?"

"No." She growled, but at about flight number five Dom brought her up the rest of the way.

"Your castle awaits." He said placing her on the ground.

"Okay, thank you. Bye." She said very annoyed with Dom.

"But we have to talk about Bobbles future." He pointed out.

"Oh yeah." She said opening the door.

"Where's Ana?" He asked.

"She works overnight Mondays." As soon as Letty finished her sentence, Dom grabbed her and began to ravage her in the middle of her living room. She responded to the kiss momentarily, but soon pulled away. "We're not having sex. I don't feel like it."

"You sure about that?" He murmured into her neck.

"Yes." She said sternly as she fought to get out of his grasp.

"But baby-"

"Let's talk about Bobbles." She proposed heading to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I'm starving."

"No." Dom muttered as he sunk into her couch. Letty returned a few minutes later with a full plate of food she was already scarfing down. "We need to find an apartment."

"Like move in together?" She asked. They had never discussed it. Though her current living situation was not the best, she was not sure how she felt about solely living and depending on Dominic.

"You wanted to raise my kid in two different houses?"

"Can we afford that?"

"I have some funds."

"You been holding out on me?"

"It was supposed to be for school."

"I thought you graduated?"

"I got an associates; nothing special. Dad wanted me to do the four year thing."

"We should make a list." She said searching through her bag. She took out her notebook and wrote down _Bobble's Needs _at the top of the page. "So what do we need?"

"Apartment, crib, stroller, clothes, diapers, food." Dom listed.

"Medical expenses? I don't have health insurance." Letty informed him.

"Health insurance." He added.

"I have no idea how much any of these things cost." She admitted with worry.

"It's our job to find out."

"Mami told me I'm gonna need a second job. I don't know how I'm doing that with school."

"Let's figure this out first and then talk about that. I'll look through stuff tomorrow." Letty gave him a nod of agreement, and snuggled up into his side.

"Dom." She said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really scared." She confessed.

"I know." He told her. "Me too. But you got me right?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Yeah, I do." She told him before leaning into a tender kiss. "I love you."

"That's so nice Let." He told her.

"Say it back!" She demanded smacking his chest. Dom chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because."

"I don't know if you deserve that."

"Excuse me?"

"You've been so mean to me." He pouted. Letty rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Why don't you show me just how much you love me?" He spoke against her skin.

"This is so pathetic of you." She told him as his lips met her collar. "This isn't gonna work. I have zero sex drive right now."

"But I love you. You don't think two weeks is long enough?"

"You still have thirty-two to go."

"This is cruel and unusual punishment. You made me wait a month last time we broke up. I refuse to do that again."

"You'll be ok." She said condescendingly. "I have homework to do."

"Wow, who would have thought teenage pregnancy would be this much of a positive influence on someone." Letty shot Dom a warning look.

"Alright, that's my cue to go." He said getting up from the couch.

"Are you gonna come back later?"

"You want me to?" He asked her. Letty nodded in response. "You want me to hold you, and kiss you, and tell you how wonderful you are?" Dom teased. Letty threw her notebook at him, and he chuckled. "Don't worry baby. Ima spoon the hell out of you."

"Bye." Letty said sassily. Dom leaned down to give her a long passionate kiss. "I guess I can let you get to second base."

"Let, it's just a matter of time. I know it. You know it. Let's not play this game."

"Whatever."

"Don't fight this feeling any more."

"Wow, you couldn't say something more original. That's how you're trying to get into these Vicky-Cs?"

"We both know you aint wearing any. I'll see you later, and Ima tap that ass." Dom told her matter-of-factly.

"You wish." She told him dismissively and turned her attention to her English book. Dom gave her a chaste kiss before leaving, and headed out to his car. There was promise in the air.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Loving the reviews! Next will be a time jump._

_**QuenThaKid:** She got pregnant sometime after the scene in the garage when they made up._

* * *

"Do you think I'm showing?" Letty asked Dom tightening her towel around her waist and looking into the mirror. She had just gotten out of the shower, and had been curious if the changes in her body were only noticeable to her.

"Take off the towel and let me see." He told her with a smirk. Letty soon realized that for the first time since she had lost her virginity to him, she felt extremely uncomfortable under Dom's gaze.

"I'll change first." Letty told him as she headed towards her closet.

"It isn't anything I haven't seen before."

"You sure about that?" Dom rolled his eyes and made his way to her. He ripped off her towel and looked her over.

"You're looking a little soft, but I don't think anyone else would notice. The girls do look a little bigger though." He commented. Letty covered her breast insecurely, and looked away. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She told him shyly.

"Let, come on."

"Dom, you just won't get it. Ok?" Letty said grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself again.

"You can at least try to tell me."

"It's just that...It feels weird...I don't feel like myself. I feel like I've been kidnapped by aliens and they put something in me. Now my body's changing and it sucks because I'm gonna get fat and ugly, while also feeling like shit. Never mind the fact you're gonna whore around like you always do."

"Let first of all, you're never gonna be ugly. It's one of the reasons I'm happy you're gonna be my baby mama. Second of all, I don't whore around. I just flirt a little. As for feeling like shit, the doctor said it's only for a little while. It'll get better."

"You see what I mean? You don't get it. Everything just feels wrong."

"Baby, I can make you feel real good though." He insinuated.

"Dom!" She whined. "I just told you I feel like shit. I'm just not in the mood. God!"

"Ok, ok." He said sucking his teeth in annoyance. "For now..."

"I'll be right back." Letty said heading back to the bathroom to change. She didn't want him ogling at her when she just did not feel sexual.

"So I was thinking...We're gonna have one good-looking kid." Dom said throwing Letty's handball against the wall when she came back into her room. Letty sucked her teeth angrily at his statement.

"There you go jinxing shit again. God damn it, now the baby's gonna be ugly." She muttered as she threw herself on the bed.

"How did I jinx it? You're too superstitious." Dom told her.

"Now God is gonna think it would be funny to give us an ugly baby and do it." She exasperated rolling her eyes.

"What the fuck?" Dom asked with a laugh. "God doesn't work like that."

"You wanna bet?"

"If the baby's ugly, which isn't possible, you get to punish me any way you want." Dom wagered. Letty looked down at her non-existent belly and spoke to it.

"Poor Bobbles, I'm so sorry he cursed you. Don't worry. It's not all about looks. Personality is just as valuable."

"Bobbles your mother's crazy." He spoke into her abdomen causing her to laugh. Dom placed a gentle kiss over her naval and laid his head on her stomach.

"It's not crazy if it's true." She argued caressing his ear.

"Well we won't know for seven months now will we?"

"Eek, I'm gonna be someone's mother. How the fuck am I supposed to tell my kid not to do shit when I've done it all?"

"I wouldn't say all."

"Dom let's get serious. What haven't we done?"

"Drug deal?"

"I technically sold for my cousin one time, but I didn't know any better. He just told me to walk down the street and give it to the guy."

"Right..." Dom said questioningly.

"I was like twelve." She defended.

"I don't know. It doesn't have to know everything we've done. I know very little about my parents' life before me. We just have to keep him or her off the streets and show them we've learned from our mistakes."

"Easier said than done."

"Yeah, it won't be easy, but we don't have to worry about that for a few years. I'm more worried about the baby as a baby. I haven't even held one."

"It's not that bad, but they cry a lot." Letty informed him. She had been an avid babysitter before taking her job at the garage, and she would still occasionally do it for their neighbor Andrea who had an infant son.

"Maybe it won't be annoying because it's our kid."

"Damn, now I know it's gonna be annoying because you're annoying as fuck." Letty accused.

"And you're not? _'Dom, don't do that. Dom get me this. Dom why are you talking to her?_" He mimicked, and Letty gave him a light slap on the chest.

"Oh please! That does not even compare to you."

"Let's not do this right now." Dom mediated.

"Fine. Hey we can always count on Mia's genes too, right?"

"Yeah, I hadn't thought of that." He said with a small laugh. The young Toretto was notorious for her good behavior and scholastic dedication.

"This kid's gonna be alright." She said while Dom wrapped his arms around her. "Do you love the baby? I know we're supposed to love it, but I don't feel that way yet."

"Probably not for awhile. Don't get me wrong I care, but I don't think I love it yet. I think once we start buying stuff, and preparing love will come."

"Yeah maybe. I just want to see into the future. You know? I have so many questions. Are we really gonna stay together? Who do you know stays together that long?"

"You trying to tell me something?" Dom asked defensively.

"I love you. I would do shit for you, I never thought I would do for someone. Fuck, I'm even giving you a baby, but who knows." She said with a shrug. "Maybe one day you wont feel that way anymore. God knows you have a wondering eye."

"Is this about other girls?"

"You expect me to think that you're not even gonna think of it while a plump up like beach whale?"

"You need to get over this weight thing. You aren't even showing yet. Besides, I'm trying to get with you and you wont let me."

"Just forget it." She said dismissively not wanting to get into an argument.

"Letty," Dom said caressing her sides and kissing her neck. "I love you."

"What's you're point?" She spat at him. Dom gave her a subtle chuckle.

"What do you think my point is?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" She answered with a stern look. "The fact that I love you means, I'll do anything to be yours, whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want." He affirmed.

"Can we go get tacos?" She asked with a smirk.

"Tacos it is." He told her with a kiss.

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Hey guys, happy Friday! I hope you all enjoy. I decided to change the rating on this fic for the next chapter._

**krisle:** _Damn girl, you're cold. I can't do my Dom like that lol._

* * *

"Hello my name is Dr. Goldstein, and I will be assisting you this morning." The male doctor said as he came into the patient room where Dom and Letty had been waiting for almost an hour.

"Where's Dr. Torres?" Dom asked him with an uneasy feeling at the thought of being assigned a new gynecologist.

"Unfortunately she could not be here due to a family emergency. But don't worry, you're baby is in good hands. I delivered an eight pounder this morning." The doctor reassured as he looked through Letty's file. "So you've had continued spotting?" He asked looking up briefly. Letty shook her head quietly in affirmation. She felt extremely uncomfortable at the thought of being touched by a strange man. "Light or heavy?"

"Uh, light, like when I'm on the last day of my period." Letty answered.

"You've completed your sixteenth week, which means miscarriage isn't likely. However, I would like to do an internal examination along with your ultrasound just to rule anything out."

"Internal exam?" Letty asked nervously looking up at Dom.

"Does she have to?" He asked for her.

"It can be uncomfortable, but it's the best way to make sure the baby's ok."

"The spotting isn't that frequent. It only happened a few times." She attempted to persuade the doctor.

"It's just a quick little swab to make sure you don't have any infections, and to make sure everything looks ok." Dr. Goldstein informed sensing Letty's hesitation.

"Well I guess so then."

"Alrighty, I will be right back." He said stepping out briefly.

"I might leave for this one." Dom told her.

"What? Why?" Letty asked in alarm. The last thing she wanted was to be left alone. In the recent weeks she had become uncharacteristically clingy. She wanted Dom around at all times, which proved hard when Dom wanted to hang out with his friends.

"Because if I stay, I'll hit him."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not even kidding. I haven't had any in months. Watching him touch my pussy isn't gonna fly. I'm edgy as is. I'm just avoiding an ugly situation."

"Don't leave me with him. Please!" Letty pleaded grabbing his arm and pulling him to her. "I'll blow you." She offered quietly. It had been the only way Letty had kept Dom at bay in the last month. He was growing to be more hot-tempered than usual.

"Fine." He obliged sucking his teeth. "It's not what I want though."

"Don't push it Dominic." She warned.

"I expect your real head game, none of that lazy shit."

"Shut up, or I'll take the offer off the table." She hissed. The doctor came in with a nurse to assist him. Letty awkwardly placed her legs in the stirrups, while the physician examined her. He inserted something inside her that he referred to as a _speculum_. It was large, cold, and metallic. Dr. Goldstein did his fair share of probing for a few minutes. She felt so exposed. All she wanted to do was disappear. Dom could read the obvious discomfort she felt from the look on her face, and resisted the urge to break Goldstein's jaw. _'He's a doctor. He's a doctor.' _Dom repeated in his head as he attempted not to look in the doctor's general direction while he examined Letty.

"Alright, all done." Dr. Goldstein said removing his gloves. "You do seem to have excessive discharge, but the test results will let us know if anything is worth worrying about. How are your symptoms?"

"I stopped throwing up, but I can still feel nauseous like all day. My hips hurt, but not a lot. I get winded just by talking. It's really weird." Letty informed him as she repositioned herself from one of the more mortifying experiences of her life. She just wanted the appointment over and done with.

"Hmm, you may want to lay off standing for a bit. You wouldn't want to stress your body out. It has enough to deal with already." Dr. Goldstein suggested.

"Told you." Dom pointed out to her. Letty gave him a menacing look and turned her attention back to the physician. She was in no mood for his condescending behavior.

"I'll do that." She lied. He advised her to drink more fluids, and take some calcium supplements with her meals. They left the office in not the best of moods for obvious reasons. Letty dreaded the thought of having to walk through her school hallways. She had been placed on an independent study program that allowed her to turn assignments in early in order to complete her credits faster. She was two months ahead of her classmates, and if all continued well she would be done with school all before her third trimester.

"I'm not going to school today." Letty said to Dom as she made her way into the passenger seat.

"Yes you are."

"No, just drop me off at home."

"Let, don't start slacking now. You've been doing so good. I've never seen anyone do so much homework in my life."

"Dom, I really just don't feel well, and my attendance doesn't even matter anymore. Besides, I can just do it from home. My hoodies aren't doing their job anymore. I'm just over it." She exasperated.

"What do you mean their job?"

"I'm showing!" She said pointing to her protruding bump.

"And?"

"People look at me like I'm a walking statistic. They whisper shit and think I can't hear them. I almost fought a chick yesterday, but then I remembered I was pregnant. Then I practically got manhandled by the doctor a second ago, and now you want me to go to school. Nah, fuck that." Letty said turning to face the window. She felt so overwhelmed all the time, and did not feel like dealing with anything else that day.

"Baby, I get you." He told her softly not wanting to upset her. "I'll take you home. You can nap. I'll talk to Pops so that you don't even have to come into work today."

"But I have to go. We need the money." She sniffled.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make-up the difference." Dom reassured her. He brought Letty into a soft embrace. "You don't have to give me a BJ if you don't want to either." He added.

"Ok" She said wiping a tear away, and settling back in her seat. "When did I start crying all the time? It's so annoying."

"It's the hormones. I kinda like this side of you." He said kissing her lips. "It's kinda cute."

"You're just happy because you keep getting your way."

"Really? You could have fooled me. This has been more torture than when we broke up six months ago."

"What are you trying to say?" Letty asked incredulously.

"Forget it, I'll pick you up later so we can go see the apartment." Dom told her. He learned about a month ago that pregnant Letty was scarier than the devil himself if pushed to her brink of annoyance. However, the constant refusal of intimacy was starting to weigh on him. He did not want to be selfish, but thought his current situation was unfair considering how he had been so attentive and cooperative thus far.

"You already moved most of your stuff in, right?" She asked. Dom had paid the first and last rent deposit on a small apartment in Echo Park, a few days previous. He had been working on a few repairs with his father so that they could move Letty in and start preparing for the baby.

"Yup. Pack a few things, so that this weekend we have less stuff to move in."

"I have to do it behind Mami's back." She informed him.

"You still haven't told her?" He exclaimed.

"When I brought it up she got really mad, so I just let the topic go. I'm not trying to get beat. I have a kid inside me you know."

"So, what? You're just gonna move in with me, and be like _'By the way Mami, I don't live here anymore?_'"

"Sort of."

"You're telling her." Dom told her sternly. "Tonight."

"Dont make me. I feel bad, almost like I'm abandoning her."

"She's dating Lute."

"It's only been a few months."

"I'm pretty sure it's been a year."

"Can you tell her?" Letty asked in an almost childlike voice.

"I don't want to get smacked again." Dom said with aggravation in his tone.

"Don't be a baby. It wasn't that bad."

"My face was red for an hour!"

"Why are you getting so upset?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're acting like a kid when we're trying to have one."

"Well Dominic, you're the one who decided to fuck me so this situation isn't my fault!"

"I didn't hear you complaining!"

"Just take me home!" She commanded him.

"Fine!" They drove the rest of the way in silence. Letty impatiently shook her foot as they made their way to the apartment she shared with her mother. "I'll be back at seven." He growled at her as she struggled to get out of the car. She stomped off without a word and flipped him off. She decided to go to work after her nap rather than just wait for Dom. Not only because she desired to, but also because she knew it would anger him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her bitterly when she walked into the garage.

"Making money." She told him coldly. "My baby needs it."

"Don't you think my baby needs rest?" He argued.

"My baby is just fine."

"Why are you so fucking stubborn?"

"Why are you so fucking controlling?"

"You know what? Have it your way. Make shit harder for yourself." Dom told her before walking away to tend to the Toyota that had come into the garage.

A young woman came to the service desk about an hour after their argument. "Excuse me?" She asked Letty.

"Yes?" Letty asked rudely while looking up from her assignment. She was not exactly known for her customer service skill set, and did not hide her annoyance of being assigned to a desk instead of beneath a hood where she belonged.

"My car was towed here yesterday and they told me it would be ready by today."

"The Camry?" Dom asked from afar after overhearing the girl's question.

"Uh, yeah." The young girl answered slightly taken aback by him. Dom wore a tight wife beater that showed off his muscular physique with his overalls tied around his waist. He was slightly greasy and a bit sweaty, but sported a smile that made most girls' knees quiver.

"It'll be about ten minutes." Dom told the girl.

"Oh please, don't worry. Take your time." She insisted a little flustered. Letty rolled her eyes. The girl was clueless, pretty, and most importantly was not pregnant which made Letty want to stab her in the eye with her pen.

"You ok Let?" Mia asked.

"Of course." She muttered.

"Can you handle Barbie over there? I have to pee."

"Uh, sure." Mia answered. Letty stood from her chair, and would have made it to the bathroom if she had not noticed Dom making his way to the young lady who was more than graciously waiting for her car. Letty hated the way the girl smiled at him as he walked over to her, and the look in her eye when they spoke.

"Here you go?" Dom told the woman handing her her keys.

"Thank you. I think this is the best mechanic service I've ever received, very punctual and amiable."

"Well, we aim to please." Dom told her with a charming smile.

The nameless girl flirtatiously giggled and played with her hair before saying, "Are you familiar with the downtown area?"

"You could say that." He said casually leaning against her car.

"My friend is DJ-ing at the Karma Lounge. You should check it out." She girl suggested with a hair twirl.

Letty could not stand their flirting any longer. She got so upset she walked right between them that very moment. "He's good." She spat angrily at the girl. "He won't be going."

"Uh, okay..." The girl said in a confused tone. "Maybe some other time."

"No, it's never happening." Letty emphasized.

"Um, okay. I guess I'll leave now." The girl stammered out anxiously.

"I'm so sorry about this. Letty why don't you go back to the desk?" Dom apologized.

"He's having a baby so he wont be needing invitations from you anytime soon." She told the girl ignoring Dom's suggestion.

"Congratulations." The girl said uncomfortably. "Thanks again, for the car." She added while backing away from Letty's glare and into her car.

"Bye!" Letty said sassily. "I can't stand thirsty hoes."

"Letty she was a customer." Dom muttered in annoyance.

"She was in search of a very different kind of service."

"You're lucky Pops wasn't here to see that."

"Whatever..." She said attempting to walk away.

"Hold up? What's your problem?" He asked impatiently grabbing her arm.

"Like you care. You know what? I should have let you run off with her. Just go be with her Dom. It's what you want."

"I'm not dealing with this right now."

"Then don't." Letty said sharply running off to the locker room to have a good cry. It had been a while since Letty threw a jealous fit, and it was very unlike her to have one during work. She was normally nothing short of professional.

"Let, open the door." Dom told her as he banged his fist against it.

"No." She refused. A few moments later, Dom unlocked the door with the master key. "God, do you have keys to everything? Why not take the hint?" She exasperated trying to hide her tears.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked standing beside her.

"I'm not skinny, and my body's ugly." Letty wept.

"You're having my baby. I'd be worried if you were skinny."

"She was so pretty."

"She was alright, no comparison to you though."

"You're just saying that because you feel guilty, and that's what you're supposed to say." Letty accused as she continued to cry.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"You liked her. I could tell."

"She was nice, but I like my girls with a bit more attitude."

"Can I just be alone for a minute?" She asked of him.

"No. Baby, I'm confused. Why are you acting like this? I want you so bad, but you won't let me have you."

"I don't want you to see me." Letty said crying into his chest.

"What? Why? Because of this?" He asked rubbing her belly. "That's the best part of you."

"I'm swollen, and I've been breaking out."

"You got one pimple. Relax."

"There's like five of them, and I usually don't get acne. And, I even had to go up a whole cup size."

"When have you ever heard of a man who didn't like the idea of more boobs? I'm very excited about them, but every time I try to touch them you slap my hand away."

"They look weird."

"I don't care. Let, I just want to be with you. I want to touch you all over, and hear you moan because I'm making you feel good. I want you to call my name, and feel that feeling only you can give me. I want you to want me, but you don't anymore." He sincerely expressed to her.

"I do want you. I actually want you more than ever." She informed him.

"Then what's the problem. It's not like I'm gonna get you pregnant." Dom joked.

"Shut-up" Letty said with a chuckle. He leaned down to kiss her tenderly, and she brought him into a greedy kiss.

"Wait? Are we about to get it on?" He asked pulling away. "I'm not trying to get excited because that shit won't go down for a while, and I still have a few hours left of my shift."

"Yeah" She answered as she kissed his neck before meeting his lips once more.

"Like right now? As in here?" He asked for clarification.

"You don't want to?" She asked cocking her head to the side and puckering her lips.

"I just don't wanna be blue balled anymore."

"I'm giving you what you want. Aren't you gonna take advantage?" She asked him coquettishly as she pulled at the waistline of his overalls. In an instant, Dom grabbed Letty and kissed her fiercely. She encircled her arms around him, as they continued their never-ending kiss. He caressed her face as they made-out against the wall, but soon his hands wondered over her body in ways she had not allowed him to for a long time. Her hands splayed over his shoulders, as he lifted her slightly off the ground. A small and low groan escaped Dom's lips as their tongues continued their dance. It had been the first in months Letty had felt arousal, and it surprised her just how much she desired him. She wanted Dom right then and there, but just when his hands grazed her apex there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck my life." Dom muttered against Letty's lips as she continued to kiss him.

"Ignore it." She breathed out before attaching herself on to his skin, but the knocking persisted.

"Just a minute." Dom yelled out.

"I just need to get my stuff." Gary, a fellow mechanic, said through the door. Letty's groping continued, and Dom was finding it difficult to form words.

"Uh, yeah. Ok." Dom said distractedly. "Letty…Letty…stop…this…later…I" He attempted to say incoherently, but their lips would not completely part. About three minutes after poor Gary had knocked on the locker room door, the couple were finally able to compose themselves enough to open it. "Hey sorry about that man." Dom apologized stepping out with Letty's arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Don't sweat it." The man dismissed closing the door behind him.

"Are we still going to the apartment later?" Letty asked moving in front of Dom.

"Of course, we need to christen the entire place. The couch, the bed, the floor, the counters…"

"I get it." Letty said interrupting him. "You do realize I'm with child, right?"

"What's your point?"

"I may not be able to physically do that."

"That's loser talk. We're winners. If you believe it, it will happen. This needs to happen." Dom insisted enthusiastically.

"Alright coach, you need to calm down." She told him fighting a snicker.

"It's too late. You've woken the beast." Dom told her, and Letty snorted with laughter.

"You're so stupid!"

* * *

_Hormones are crazy things..._**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Warning, warning, warning! Mature content below!_

* * *

"Mmm, Dom..." Letty moaned as he suckled her neck from behind and massaged her breasts. They had just arrived to their apartment and Dom had not wasted any time getting down to business.

"Baby, you don't even know how good it feels to hear that." He told her as his left hand traveled downwards to her core and began to massage her.

"Can we turn off the lights?" She asked closing her eyes.

"No, I need to see you." He murmured in her ear. "I want to see you spread your legs for me so I can make you scream my name."

"Ungh" Letty moaned out as his hands continued to stimulate her.

"Did you forget how good it feels? Did you forget how good it feels when we're together?" Dom coaxed.

"No..." She moaned pulling at the back of his neck so their lips could meet in a heated kiss. "God..." She mewed pulling away briefly as she felt herself become heated and aroused at Dom's touch.

"I want to see you naked. I want you to give me all of you like you used to. Can you do that for me?"

"Ok" She agreed to oblige him in her daze. Dom pulled down her leggings and underwear. Letty had stopped fitting into her normal pants about two weeks before and could not find maternity clothes she actually liked. She was nowhere near as large as she perceived. Her belly bump was just that, a small pouch that sat on her lower abdomen. Dom turned to face her and lifted Letty's t-shirt over her head. She shyly looked up at him and he grabbed her face to kiss her tenderly.

"I love you." Dom told her. "And you're fucking gorgeous." Letty bashfully looked away as his words met her ears. She still did not feel comfortable being so nude before him. Dom's hands slid down her waist and his eyes looked over her intently. "How can you not love this body?"

"How would you feel if someone took those away from you?" Letty asked grazing his well-muscled abdomen with her hands.

"But it's not being taken away from you. You're body's doing amazing things. My baby's in there." He told her softly as his hand splayed over her small bump. Letty pulled Dom's face to her own and brought him into a sloppy kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the couch where he laid her down while he took a moment to remove his shirt. As he did so, Letty fervently unbuckled his pants and pushed them down. Dom hovered over her momentarily and they stared at each other lustfully.

"I want you Dominic." She told him just above a whisper without removing her gaze. Letty sat up and began to kiss his lower abdomen, and Dom's fingers became entangled in her hair. She dragged her tongue over his skin and suckled his sides. A low groan escaped his lips as her hands moved over his body, and she placed a soft kiss on his shaft. Letty leaned back and brought one of his hands to her slit, and guided him inside her. "I'm so wet for you." She panted out. "I want you to take me."

"How the fuck do you always do that?" Dom asked aloud questioning his immeasurable level of arousal.

"It's natural I guess." She said stroking him lightly as his fingers played with her rosebud. "Ungh..." Letty moaned out as she felt a familiar sensation rise in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm about to put it down like never before." Dom said with a grin. Letty giggled and he bent down between her legs to brush her lips with his own. Their kiss deepened and Dom slowly made his way inside her. "Fuck..." He groaned out when he felt her coat him. Letty's lips attached themselves to his pecks, and her hands moved over his back as he set a slow steady pace.

"Dom..." She moaned as his tongue teased her breasts. She pulled him tighter to her and he continued moving in and out of her slowly.

"You like that?" Dom asked quickening his movements.

"Yes...yes...God yes!" Letty exclaimed as he began to move vigorously. "Don't stop! Don't stop!"

"Fuck baby you feel so good...so fucking good." Dom grunted as he looked down at her. She brought him into a desperate kiss.

"Oh shit..." Letty breathed out pulling away.

"I'm gonna come." Dom warned her minutes later.

"Me too", she squeaked out. Letty felt her body begin to lose control and gripped his back as tightly as she could. "Uh!"

"That's right baby, just like that." Dom said as he watched her become undone beneath him, and he soon followed suit.

"Why did I wait so long to do that?" Letty asked herself when she came to her senses a few minutes later.

"Let, don't make me mad." Dom warned her. He did not want to re-account the torture she had been putting him through for the last two months of her pregnancy.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long." She told him tracing his lips with her fingers.

"It's ok. I get it." He assured her kissing her palm. Letty settled herself on his chest and Dom smoothed his hand over her back.

"I love you." She murmured against his skin.

"I love you too." He told her softly. "You know I was thinking about giving Bobbles a real name."

"Yeah?" Letty smiled to herself. "Like what?"

"Jensen." He told her. Letty perked up excitedly.

"Yo! That's a badass name!"

"Right? Or like Alexis, but we'd spell it Alexus like the car."

"Oh my God! That works for a girl and a boy!"

"Yeah, we won't know until our next appointment, but I've been thinking about it."

"If it's a girl we could name her Mazda!"

"Yeah" He said with a chuckle. "I like that."

"I don't know which one I like best."

"We still have time to decide, and we can always save them for the next one."

"I keep having these weird dreams it's a girl." Letty revealed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, more like nightmares. God would give me a girl to punish me."

"Don't say that. A little girl wouldn't be that bad."

"Yeah because she'd be a daddy's girl." Letty countered, and he responded with a small shrug.

"All I know is my baby is gonna be cute as hell with a badass name." He told her and she laughed.

"I hope I can be a good mom." Letty confessed.

"You'll be the best. You already are." Dom told her kissing her forehead.

"How? The baby isn't here yet."

"You're eighteen and are already getting your shit together. It's impressive."

"You too" She pointed out.

"Nah, I'm almost twenty-two. I should have been on my grind, not just fucking around."

"You've been amazing though. I'm sorry I cry and yell all the time."

"The yelling I'm used to. The crying is new, but it's ok. I have it easy compared to you."

"Yeah you don't have to give birth."

"Thank God." Dom said with a shiver.

"Dom what if it won't come out? The nurse said I looked bigger than I should." She asked with terror.

"Nah, it'll come out?" He attempted to reassure.

"What if it's too big, and like stretches shit out?" Letty asked him, and Dom winced at the picture.

"I'm pretty sure that's not gonna happen?"

"What if I'm never the same again? What if we can never have sex again?"

"Now you're just saying crazy shit." Dom dismissed. "My baby wouldn't do that to me."

"To you? It's not your hoo-ha."

"Yes it is, and my baby wouldn't do that to me. That would be too fucked up." He argued.

"I have to ask the doctor these things."

"Yes, but let's not go down that road right now." He begged her.

"We're only a trimester away Dom." Letty pointed out.

"Fuck, we got to sign up for those classes." He remembered instantly. They had been advised to sign-up for Lamaze classes during their second trimester, so that they could enroll in their third trimester.

"Oh yeah. I have the money to register."

"No, I got it. Just remind me tomorrow."

"Ok." She agreed, and took the time to look around the apartment from where they were laying on the couch. "This apartment isn't bad."

"We painted yesterday. We should be ready to go by this weekend."

"Are you really not gonna tell Mami for me?" Letty asked him.

"Nope, it's time for you to be a big girl."

"But don't you care about our child's welfare?"

"You'll be fine."

"Urg! I just don't want to. I'm just gonna do it how I originally planned. It'll be easier to tell her once I've moved out."

"That's crazy. You realize that, don't you?"

"She's crazy! In order to deal with crazy you gotta act a little crazy."

"Why do I feel like our child is going to say the same thing about you?"

"Shut the fuck up. I will never ever EVER be like her." Letty said harshly.

"Woa Let, no need to get hostile." Dom said raising his hands.

"Then don't say stupid shit." She snapped.

"It was a joke, but don't worry baby. It's all good. Our kid is gonna love the hell out of you." Dom told bringing her into a soft embrace.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Dom assured her. "What do you say to us finishing what we came here to do?"

"I'd like that." She answered meeting him in a lustful kiss.

"Floor, here we come!" Dom joked as he rolled them over.

"Ahh!" She shrieked at the abrupt movement as they landed on the carpeted floor. Letty landed on top of him and sat up.

"Well girl, what are you waiting for? Put it on me." He told her with a light slap of her bare butt.

"You ain't ready for this." She said with a smirk.

"I've been ready for two months, now get on it." He said holding her hips in place, and Letty let out a loud laugh as they continued on their quest of christening their entire apartment.

* * *

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** A lot of transaltion in this one. So let me know if it's confusing.

Chapter 9 is practically written so shoot me a review if you want it up in twenty-four hours!

* * *

"Mami!" Letty called out walking into the apartment. Ana was doing the dishes in the kitchen and speaking very loudly on the phone.

"Ay no loca, con los hombres de ahora no se puede -" _**(Girl, these men cannot be trusted. They're straight trifling.)**_

"Mami" Letty attempted to interrupt.

"Le pegó cuerno, y la dejo sin nada?" _**(He cheated and left her with nothing?)**_Ana gossiped with her friend as she continued to ignore Letty.

"Mami"

"Como pudo ella ser tan pendeja?" _**(How could she be so pathetic?)**_

"Mami!" Letty called from behind Ana.

"Escusame Carmen la hija mía lluego a joderme la vida." _**(Excuse me for a moment Carmen my daughter just got here and is annoying the shit out of me.)**_Ana turned around to angrily face Letty. "Niña de la porra tu no vez que estoy hablando por teléfono? Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me enterumpas cuando estoy hablando! Coño! Es que tu estas buscando pela?" _**(Do you not see me on the phone? How many times do I have to tell you to not interrupt me when I am speaking on the phone? God damn it! Are you looking for a beating?) **_

"Diantre pero ni pa tanto." _**(Damn, no need to get that mad. It's not that serious.) **_

"Quitateme del lado!" _**(Go away!)**_

"Esta bien!" _**(Fine!)**_

"Dios dame paciencia!" _**(God give me patience!)**_ Ana exasperated before returning to the conversation she was having. "Halo? Carmen? Pues si como te decía, pero que barbaro! Que se atreva Lute hacerme algo asi porque te digo que lo mato." _**(Hello? Carmen? Anyway as I was saying, what an asshole! I dare Lute to do some shit like that because I will cut him.) **_Letty rolled her eyes at her mother's false threat and looked through the fridge for food. She later slumped on the couch while waiting for her mother to finish gossiping.

"Mami ya terminaste?" _**(Are you done yet?)**_ Letty asked when she heard a small stretch of silence.

"Que quieres?" _**(What do you want?) **_Ana called out. Letty stood to walk into the kitchen and face her mother.

"Tengo algo que decirte." _**(I have something to tell you.)**_

"Que?" _**(What?)**_

"Me voy a mudar." _**(I'm moving.) **_Letty informed her.

"Ya yo te hable." _**(We already spoke about this.) **_Ana told her angrily.

"Ya lo hice." _**(I already did it.) **_Letty confessed.

"Que?" _**(What?) **_Ana exclaimed.

"Ya lo hice."_**(I already did it.) **_

"Cuando?" _**(When?)**_

"Ayer cuando estabas trabajando" _**(Yesterday when you were at work.)**_

"Leticia, no bromees conmigo porque te meto una galleta ahora mismo." _**(Leticia don't joke with me because I will smack the taste out of your mouth right this second!)**_

"Me vas a puegar? Pero estoy embarazada con tu nieto." _**(You're going to hit me? I'm pregnant with your grandchild.) **_Letty practically pleaded.

"Y?" _**(What's your point?) **_Ana said. Letty made a run for it and her mother followed. Pregnancy had made her slow, and Ana was able to easily catch up to her and tug Letty's arm. "Ven acá!" _**(Come here!)**_

"Mami no!" Letty squealed shielding her face. Ana moved to strike her, but did not.

"Tu crees que tu vas a poder a velar por ese muchacho sin me? Que sabes tu de criar niños?" _**(You think you can take care of that child without me? What do you know about raising children?) **_

"Mami, el apartamento no esta lejos de aqui. No piensas que yo debria de darle al niño una familia?" _** (Mami the apartment isn't far from here. Don't you think my child deserves a family?)**_

"Familia? Yo soy tu familia!" _**(A family? I'm your family!)**_

"Pero no es lo mismo. Dom quiere criar al bebé juntos. El no solo quiere ser un fuente de dinero. El quiere ser padre y le quiero dar la oprtunidad de hacerlo." _**(But it is not the same. Dom wants to raise the baby together. He doesn't want to be just a paycheck. He wants to be a father and I want to give him the opportunity to do it.)**_

"Siempre fuiste una ingrata. Todo lo que yo he echo por ti, y asi me tratas? No se te olvide quien te limpiaba la narga, buena desagradecida! Tu ni conoces a hece tipo!" _**(You've always been a little ingrate! After all I've done for you, this is how you treat me you little bitch? Don't forget who used to wipe your ass when you shit your pants. You don't even know him!) **_

"Hablas de como tu conocías a todos los hombres con cuales hemos vivido? Yo he estado con el por dos anos! Dos años! El no es cualquier hombre!" _**(You mean how you knew all the men we've lived with? I've been with Dom for two years. Two years! He's not just some guy!)**_

"Leticia no me faltes el respeto! Soy tu madre! Tu habuela me corrio de la casa. Yo hice lo que tenia que hacer para las dos!" _**(I am your mother! You will not disrespect me! I did what I had to do for the both of us when your grandmother kicked me out!) **_

"Mami, yo lo amo. El me ama, y queremos criar al niño juntos." _**(Mami, I love him. He loves me, and we want to raise this child together.)**_

"Te vas a ir asi nada mas, como si yo fuera un pedaso de mierda en la calle? Como si yo no importara?"_** (So you're just going to leave, as if I were just some piece of shit you step on on the sidewalk? As if I don't matter?)**_

"Mami no seas asi!" _**(Mami don't be this way!)**_

"El te va déjar. Todos los hacen y cuando el lo haga vas a venir aqui rogandome para que te ayude y no lo voy hacer!" _**(He's going to leave you. They all leave! When he does you're going to come here and beg me to help you and I wont!)**_

"Porque no puedes creer que alguien me pueda amar? Soy tan desechable que mi propia madre no tiene fe que valgo?" _**(Why is it so hard for you to believe that someone could love me? Am I so unworthy of it that my own mother doesn't believe I deserve it?) **_Letty asked teary-eyed. She had a tumultuous relationship with her mother, and at times honestly believed that Ana did not love.

"No digas estupideces!" _**(Don't be stupid!)**_

"Estas celosa!" _**(You're just jealous of me!)**_

"Que dijiste?" _**(What did you say?) **_

"Estas celosa porque el hombre que me embarazó me ama y no me dejó sola con un niño que no quería como Papi izo contigo!" _**(You're jealous because the man that got me pregnant loves me and didn't leave me alone with a child I never wanted like dad did with you!) **_Letty accused as tears stained her face.

"Callate!" _**(Shut up!) **_Ana said with a smoldering smack. "Tu no sabes lo que dices!" _**(You have no idea what you're talking about!) **_

"Te odio! Yo no quiero vivir contigo. Yo no quiero tenerte en mi vida." _**(I hate you! I don't want to live with you! I don't even want you in my life!) **_

"Pues largate de una vez entonces!" _**(Why don't you just get the fuck out then?) **_

"Con gusto! Y esta vez no vuelvo! No me busques!" _**(With pleasure! And this time I'm not coming back so don't try looking for me!) **_ Letty spat out as she ran for the door.

"Leticia!" Ana yelled after her. Letty made it to her Torino Cobra, but was crying too hysterically to drive so she sat and wept for a long while before making her way to the new apartment she shared with Dom. When she arrived, he sat on the small couch they now shared watching television. She crept in quietly hoping she would not notice her, but the effort was futile.

"You have to see this shit. It's hilarious." He told her not looking up from the television screen.

"Yeah, in a minute." She said making her way to their room. Dom could tell from the sound of her voice she was upset. He promptly got up and followed her.

"Hey." He said softly tugging at her arm. Letty bowed her head, not wanting him to see her tear-stained face. "It was that bad?" He asked. Letty nodded her head vigorously in affirmation. "I'm sorry baby. She'll come around." Dom said pulling her into a long hug.

"I don't care if she does. She can just go fuck herself." Letty muttered.

"Don't say that. She's your mom." He told her.

"Only when she feels like it." Letty cried.

"You two will work it out. The kid's coming. She's not just gonna let you have a kid without her."

"She doesn't care about anyone, but herself. I don't want her in my life anymore. I'm beyond done."

"What did she say?"

"She said you'd leave me." Letty sobbed. "You wouldn't, right?"

"Never." Dom told her seriously. "I love you. I could not live with myself knowing I had a kid out in the world that didn't know who I was because I was too selfish to man up."

"Dom I don't think I can do it by myself." She confessed. "I tell myself I can, but I don't believe it."

"I promise you that I'll always be there to take care of my child." He said raising her chin and looking into her eyes. "And you too."

"I never had anyone care about me the way you do." Letty cried.

"I'm sure that's not true." Dom told her wiping her tears away.

"Before you, I would do really stupid shit just to get attention. It was the only time I didn't feel invisible. You're the only person that makes me feel like I matter, and it would really suck to know it was all a lie." Letty told him weepily.

"Let you mean everything to me. At first I thought I just really liked you because you were hot and bad, but then I got to know you and realized you were fucking incredible. No one rides like you. I never felt this way before. It's like I can't be without you, even when you piss me off. I'm probably fucking up what I'm trying to say, but I hope you get it." Dom told her. He was not one to be overly expressive about his emotions, and frankly neither was she. They were both very guarded people, but they understood each other perfectly with the simplest exchange of words.

"I get you. I'm not gonna lie the looks did it for me too, and you're car. God, I'm so vain! I really didn't want to like you, but I do." She confessed with a weak smile, and Dom leaned in to kiss softly. "I like you a lot, like A LOT."

"You like me a lot huh?" He asked her amused at her choice of words.

"I just had a fight over you with the woman who gave birth to me. I think that's proof enough." She told him feeling herself sadden once more.

"I love you so much baby." Dom whispered in her ear. "I know when the kid gets here I'll love it like I've never loved anyone."

"I really hope so." She said before their lips met again. "Can you just hold me for a little bit?" Letty asked him softly. She always felt safe and secure with Dom. It was a feeling she could not explain.

"Of course. I'll hold you forever." He told her affirmatively. Letty pressed against him harder. They laid in bed until Letty fell asleep in his arms. Dom watched her as she slept. He hated seeing her so upset, especially when it concerned him. He did not know what to do. She seemed so fragile in his arms. All he could be sure of was that he did not want to let her go.


	9. Chapter 9

The following weeks passed and they settled into a routine. Letty's belly grew larger. There were days Dom could have sworn she had doubled in size over night. Her mood swings also grew. There were times Letty could not stand him. His breathing pattern would even annoy her. However, there were those moments when she felt she could not be without him, and would follow him everywhere he went. There were also those times when Letty grew hungry for him, and had a labido that was high off the charts. It did not matter where they were or what time of day it was. Letty would demand sex and Dom would deliver. Nonetheless, pregnancy had caused her to experience fatigue more often which led to her cutting back on her hours at the garage. Fortunately, she was a month away from finishing her school credits, but had yet to speak to her mother about their falling out.

Letty arrived to the garage after her last ultrasound appointment. Dom had not been able to go because the garage was swamped which upset him because it would be the last ultrasound before Letty made it to thirty-seven weeks. Dom thoroughly enjoyed watching the baby's silhouette on the monitor and hearing it's heart beat. The ultrasound appointments were the only times he could confirm that his baby was real because Letty was only twenty-three weeks pregnant and had yet to feel any fetal movements.

"So how was it?" He asked her.

"Good." Letty answered making her way to him.

"So do we know what it is?"

"Yes, I do." Letty told him with a smirk.

"So you're just not gonna tell me?" Dom inquired.

"Nope, you can guess. Here's a picture." She said handing him her sonogram and walking away. Dom excitedly took it and gawked at it.

"Yo Pops, come look at this." He said calling his father over. Dom wanted to confirm he was not seeing things.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me. What do you think it is?"

"There seems to be something between it's legs." Tony said with a smile holding the picture away.

"Oh shit! I see it."

"'Ey, watch your mouth. You're gonna have a son now. That's not the example you want to set." He said slapping him upside the head. "Congratulations."

"Guess he's gonna be a shower not a grower." Dom remarked.

"You were." Tony said in an amused tone.

"It must run in the family." Dom said with a chuckle.

"What are you two so smiley about?" Mia asked coming up beside them.

"It's a boy." Dom told her proudly as he handed her the sonogram.

"No way!" Mia said grabbing it. "Aww, I'm going to have a nephew! Congratulations big brother."

"Thanks." Dom told her as they met in an embrace. "Shit just got real."

"Didn't I just tell you to watch your mouth?" His father reminded him.

"Sorry."

"What's all the fuss about?" Vince asked as he saw all the Torettos huddled together.

"It's a boy." Dom informed him with a smile.

"The kid?" Vince asked. Dom gave him an affirming nod. "Damn bro, congratulations!" Vince said bringing him into a large bear hug. "Where's medusa?"

"In the office I think." Dom answered.

"Why isn't she out here?"

"She's probably tired, and needed to sit." He told Vince with a shrug.

"Alright, that's enough. All of you get back to work." Tony said to all of them before heading into the office to check on Letty.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" He greeted her when he went inside.

"Good." Letty answered turning around to face him.

"So you're giving me a grandson?"

"Yeah, crazy huh?" She said with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Maybe because you've had sad puppy dog eyes for the last month. What's going on? Is it the baby? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm good Tony. Believe me."

"I could just ask Dom." Tony warned. "But I would hope you'd trust me enough to tell me. Has he been acting up?"

"No, he's been wonderful." Letty answered her eyes welling with tears.

"Come here." He said pulling her into a hug. "You know that if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help you."

"You can't help me. It's not really something that can be helped."

"Would it really hurt if you told me? Why are you always closing everyone off?"

"I got into a fight with my mom, and we haven't talked in a month. I told her I hated her and that I didn't want her in my life, but I didn't mean it. I was just mad. You know? And now I find out I'm having a boy and I can't even tell her."

"What were you fighting about?"

"Dom." She sobbed. "I just wanted her to be there for me, and for the first time since I can remember she was. She would cook for me, and get me all this random pregnancy stuff, and tell me what not to do. We'd fight about what the baby would be, and how I wasn't eating enough. It was nice." Letty cried. "But Dom wanted to move in together for the baby and I agreed. My baby deserves a family, and I can't do that living with my mom. She just doesn't get that."

"Letty it's gonna be ok."

"I just want my mom!" She cried.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"No because I know there's no point."

"Well if you feel this strongly about it maybe you should."

"You don't get it Mr. T. She's not reasonable like you."

"Yeah, but she's a parent like me. You'll learn this in a few months, but when you have a child they're all you care about. There's no love like it. Even chickens give their lives for their young, and those things run from everything." Letty gave him a faint chuckle as she sniffled. "Children change you. You'll never be the parent you want to be and they'll never be the children you want them to be, but it doesn't mean the bond between you is any less. So why don't you try and talk to her? I'll even go with you if you want."

"No, it's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure." Letty affirmed.

"Ok, well I'm here if you need me." He reminded her.

"Thanks Tony." She said settling back in her seat.

"Don't sweat it kid." He said before leaving the office. Letty turned back to organizing the garage's financial records for the rest of the workday.

"I thought you'd be more excited. Isn't it what you wanted?" Dom asked Letty as they closed up the garage a few hours later. Most of the staff had already left including Vince and his sister.

"I am excited. It's just now that we know it's a boy it's like he's a real person; a real person that's gonna need me. It's just scary. You know?"

"Yeah I guess." Dom said not fully convinced. "Sorry I couldn't go today."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't miss much."

"I wonder what he's gonna look like. Now we have to choose between Alexus and Jensen, and buy a whole bunch of blue shit." Dom said excitedly. Letty smiled at his enthusiasm.

"There's still time." She told him putting her things in her bag. "I'm feeling kinda tired. I'll meet you in the apartment."

"Ok." He told her though he could sense something was wrong. "I may be late. Vince wanted me to meet him at the bar."

"Sure, have fun." Letty waved off.

"I don't have to go." Dom told her cautiously. He did not want to risk upsetting her by staying out too late. There were days that she cared, and then there were days she could not wait to get rid of him.

"No, you should go. I'm just gonna sleep anyway, or at least try to." Letty had been suffering from extreme insomnia. She had always been a night owl, but her brain had been in overdrive and it was difficult to find comfortable positions.

"You sure?"

"Dom stop. I'm fine. Just behave, and don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid, like what?"

"Like the last bar fight you got into three weeks ago, and I don't want hoes calling our phone." Letty warned.

"Baby I don't even know how that chick got our number." He defended alarmingly. The fight they had engaged in when a random girl had called their phone had been one for the record books.

"It doesn't matter, she got it and she called. She's bold I'll give her that." Letty said coldly.

"Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Do whatever you want just don't bother me." Letty told him before heading to her car. Dom watched her walk away, and did not know if he should give her her space or go after her. She all, but chewed his head off whenever he tried to coddle her.

"Pops, did Letty tell you anything today?"

"Maybe, why?"

"She seems off, but I never know when it's the hormones or if something is really wrong."

"She misses her mom. A little girl is always in need of her mommy." Tony told him.

"I'm surprised it's lasted this long, and that she's taking it this hard." Dom admitted.

"She's just a kid playing grown up Dom. She's not ready for all this, no matter how hard she tries to prepare." His father told him wisely.

"What should I do?"

"It's a tough call. Go with your gut on this one." Tony said patting Dom's shoulder in reassurance. "I'll see you tomorrow son." Dom stood alone in the garage for a moment and then decided to take action. He drove to Ana's apartment and knocked on the front door hoping she would be there.

"Que quieres?" _(What do you want?) _Ana asked him harshly when she opened the door. Dom wordlessly handed her the sonogram Letty had given him earlier that day.

"It's a boy. I just thought you should know." He told her. Ana struggled to speak, and looked between Dom and the picture of his child. "It's ok. You can keep it. Maybe you can see him when he gets here, but that's up to you." He told her before leaving a stunned Ana at her door. He met up with Vince at the bar as planned, and when he got home he found a melancholic Letty sketching in her notebook.

"What are you up to?" He asked her casually sitting beside her.

"Nothing, I couldn't sleep. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, but I missed my baby mama." Dom told her pecking her lips.

"Are you trying to get some?" She asked with a grin.

"Maybe." He told her cheekily as he leaned in to kiss her deeply.

"Well maybe you will." Letty said softly pulling away, and abruptly felt a feeling she had never felt before.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I felt him move." Letty revealed rubbing her belly. It had been the first time she had felt her baby, and it made him more than just the intruding entity she had believed him to be. It was her son, and she for the first time in her pregnancy felt a connection towards him.

"Really?" Dom asked excitedly.

"There it is again!" She exclaimed.

"Where?" Dom asked

"Right here." She said grabbing his hand and putting it to her side. "Do you feel it?"

"No" Dom said disappointedly.

"There, right there!"

"Oh my God!"

"He's kicking." Letty beamed.

"Do it again." Dom told her stomach and Letty giggled.

"I can't control it Dom."

"Damn that was cool, though."

"I'm sure he'll do it again."

"There it is again!" Dom said wondrously. Letty laughed at his reaction.

"You're not gonna leave me alone, huh?"

"Probably not. It's not fair you get to experience everything." Dom told her, and she laughed.

"You wanna be pregnant? Go ahead, and do it because I'm so ready to go back to being normal."

"Nah, I think I'm good. I just want to feel my baby." He said putting his face to her belly and caressing it with one hand. Letty looked down at him and smiled. She had never felt so lucky to have him. It amazed her how their love had grown so much in such a short period of time. It was giving her what she had always wanted, a family.

* * *

**A/N:** _Baby shower coming up next..._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best! Hope enjoy the chapter...

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Letty complained as she ate her ice cream.

"I can't believe you're still eating." Dom countered.

"It's ice cream. This isn't food."

"Tell that to the carton you just wolfed down."

"Like you didn't eat from it." She argued.

"I had two spoonfuls. The thing is empty."

"You mad or something?"

"Just don't act all innocent so that later you're not yelling at me about how I let you eat shit because at the end of the day I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't."

"Just shut up." Letty snapped, and she reclined in the passenger seat.

"You see..." Dom pointed out.

"Dominic..." Letty told him in a warning tone. She was undoubtedly irritable that day due to the lack of sleep the night before. Their son had become more active in the womb and would sometimes get into painful positions.

"Don't Dominic me. I hate when you do that."

"So help me God if you don't stop talking I will flick you so hard."

"I don't even want to take the God damn pictures anymore." Dom muttered.

"Good! I didn't want to in the first place." Letty exasperated. "Why are we still going?"

"We're taking the stupid pictures." Dom asserted.

"You just said you didn't want to anymore."

"I'm gonna want them later when I'm no longer annoyed with you."

"This is so dumb. Can't we just take them when he's here?" She complained rolling her eyes.

"I want a before and after." He told her and she glared at him in annoyance.

"I can't stand you."

"The feeling is mutual." Dom retaliated. Letty went to flick his ear, but he caught her hand before she could while he continued to drive with the other. "Don't push your luck babe." He warned.

"I ain't scared of you."

"Well you should be." He threatened.

"You ain't gonna do shit." She taunted.

"Wanna bet? I'll pull this car over right now."

"Pfft, do it. It's not like I'm trying to make this appointment anyway." She dismissed snapping her head to the side with heavy attitude.

"Why don't you stop running your mouth?"

"Oh I'm so scared." Letty mocked deepening her voice.

"You're so lucky you're pregnant right now."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, now get out. We're here." He said stopping the car.

"But I don't want to!" She whined. "Who takes pregnancy portraits anyway? This is beyond cheesy. What will this poor child think of us?"

"That he's part of a happy family that fucking loves each other!" Dom growled in frustration, and Letty gave him a look of annoyance. "Now get the out of the car!"

"Urg!" She exasperated, as he walked around to open her door.

"Come on. Get out." Dom urged.

"A little help please." Letty demanded holding her arms out. Sitting down and getting back up had become quite the strenuous task for her. Walking itself grew difficult, and caused her to waddle and lose her balance. Dom helped steady her so that they could go inside. "This is the place?"

"Yeah."

"This doesn't look like no studio to me."

"They're discrete." He told her.

"This is so stupid."

"Letty I swear to God. If you say one more thing..."

"What? What are you gonna do?"

"Just walk. Go!"

"I thought so." She said moving forward. They walked into the building and made their way to the front desk.

"Toretto." Letty told the representative dryly.

"Oh yes, we've been waiting for you."

"Great." She said sarcastically as the young man moved around the desk to guide them where they needed to go.

"Behave." Dom told her warningly as they followed the man. He waited for them in front of a large door down the hall and when he pulled it open Letty was met with an overwhelming, "Surprise!"

"What the fuck?" She said to herself as she looked at all the familiar faces before her. "They can't all be here for the stupid photos." She told Dom as the guests clapped and cheered.

"No shit Sherlock." He said with a laugh.

"But then…" Letty asked in confusion. However, she soon saw the baby decorations that filled the small hall, and the massive blue cake at the center of it all.

"So I take it you are surprised?" Mia asked with a grin as Letty continued to stand in shock.

"Uh, you can say that. What is all this?"

"Your baby shower, duh."

"Oh wow" Letty said as many people began to come and greet her with hugs.

"You should have seen the look on your face." Simone told her as she reached to hug her. "Hold up. Are you crying?"

"No. I don't do that shit." Letty sniffled. "I have allergies."

"A-ha! You're def crying." She teased.

"Aww, leave her alone." Mia told Simone with a smile.

"Damn who knew she had tears." Vince said bring Letty into a hug.

"That's what I said." Dom chuckled.

"Urg! Shut up!" Letty said wiping a tear away.

"I without question got you guys the best present out of everyone in this bitch." Vince told her with a large smile.

"Do you mind? She has other friends too you know." Letty's friend Mercedes said pushing Vince aside and making her way to her. "Hey, girl how's it going?"

"'Cede you're here too?"

"I think everyone and their mom is here." She said with a laugh. Letty took a moment to look around hopeful that one of those 'moms' was her own, but she had no such luck.

"Thank you for coming." Letty told her softly.

"Of course, and by the way I got you the best present."

"Did your sugar daddy buy it for you?"

"Stop calling him that!" Mercedes hissed. "I'll have you know I picked it out and bought it all by myself. So you better fucking like it because I lost the receipt. It is a boy right?" She asked warily.

Letty laughed at her friend. "Yes, it is." She answered rubbing her large belly endearingly.

"I'm the godmother right?"

"Excuse you?" Simone asked Mercedes incredulously.

"I should be godmother. I'm his aunt." Mia argued.

"Say what now?" Simone exclaimed. "Oh hell nah! If anyone is gonna be godmother it's me."

"Uhh..." Letty said looking nervously between her friends.

"I choose who's godmother, so the three of you can just back the fuck up." Dom told them.

"Boy please." Simone said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, everybody knows I'd hook that kid right up. Ain't nobody got connections like me." Mercedes commented. "Remember that."

"Guys you're holding up the line." Mia told them.

"You're sneaky. Don't think we don't know that." Simone told Mia before turning her attention to Letty. "Don't let her manipulate you. Make the right decision and choose me."

"Guys we'll talk about this later." Letty said fending her friends off. Simone and Mercedes continued to argue as she went on to greet the rest of her guests. People ranged from all aspects of her life whether it be people from the neighborhood, the garage, or the races, such as Hector and Edwin. She had no idea so many people would have gone through so much trouble for her. "I just want to thank all of you for coming. It means so much to me that you would all do this, even if it was behind my back. The last seven months haven't been easy, but all your support has truly made it one of the best experiences of my life." She told them tearfully, and they all 'awwed'. "Oh shut up!" She told them all before turning to Dom who also shared a few words.

"Um, thanks to all of you who helped put this together for my girl. I can tell she really liked it. You made her cry. I thought I was the only one who could do that."

"Will you all just let it go! God!" She told him, and he chuckled in midst of his speech.

"It's been really crazy, but your advice and help have really meant a lot, so thanks for being a part of our family." He told them raising his beer in a toast. "To Bobbles."

"To Bobbles." The crowd responded lifting their drinks. Letty almost snorted out her water. Not many knew of their petname for their son since they had yet to settle on a name. They sat her down in her large ornamental chair and took reams of photos with her. Letty was smiling so much her cheeks began to hurt. She watched on as her friends played several comedic games. Her favorite had been one in which pairs had to place adult diapers on their partners, and feed them a baby bottle full of soda in hope of a prize. Many of their friends were competitive, and therefore such activities guaranteed a hilarious result.

"Ok the next game will consist of guessing which candy bar is in which diaper." Mia announced.

"God that looks nasty." Letty commented as she saw the dirty diapers.

"It's just chocolate." Mia assured before turning her attention back to the competitors. "The winner gets this coupon for a free paint job at our garage!" Needless to say most of the boys were more than enthused at the thought of such a costly luxury, but it was Mercedes who took the prize.

"Yes! That's right. That's right. I'm the best. You all can just suck it." She boasted to her opponents while waving her coupon in their faces.

"Don't forget ma that I know where you live." Hector falsely threatened.

"I know where you live. So shut the fuck up."

"I think it's time we opened some presents." Mia mediated.

"All of them?" Letty asked warily looking at the large pile by her side. There were so many that she did not know where to begin.

"Of course, pick mine first!" Vince told her. Letty went to grab the large box and unwrapped it like a child on Christmas day.

"Oh my God!" Letty said excitedly. "V where the hell did you find this?" She asked looking at the baby bouncer that was in the shape of a small vintage car.

"I know a few people."

"I love it!"

"Open mine! Open mine!" Simone told her. Her gift was smaller, and Letty looked confused at the large black bag in her hands.

"A purse?"

"It's not just a purse. It's the ultimate diaper bag, it turns into a changing mat and has a pocket for everything the baby needs on the go. It comes with a starter kit of diapers, a bottle, and other shit. Look inside." Simone told Letty and she obliged.

"Simmy you got him little baby Jordans? Oh my God that's so freakin cute!" Letty squealed.

"Look at the onesie." Simone told her, and she pulled out the black onesie with white lettering that resembled the _The Godfather _logo, but instead read, _The Godmother_. Letty laughed as she read it and placed it back in the heavily accessorized bag.

"I think I get the hint." Letty said smiling at her best friend and placed the gift beside her.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll make the right decision."

"Oh God" Letty said rolling her eyes and continued to open gifts. She had been given several boxes of diapers, a three in one baby food processor, bottle heater, breast pump, specialized baby monitors, boy themed baby clothes and bedding, as well as bottles, grooming supplies, and more. She was joyfully overwhelmed with the gifts she had been given and the thought everyone had put into all of them. She thanked them all, and the guests retreated back to their food and danced.

"Dom can you help me up?" She asked him holding her arms out. "I have to pee again."

"I'm about to get you a catheter." He mocked pulling her out of her chair.

"Very funny. It isn't my fault your son is pushing on my bladder. You put him there. So this is on you." Letty said as she waddled away. When she left the bathroom she saw a familiar car in the parking lot and hurriedly walked towards it while she attempted not to lose her balance. "Mami?" Ana looked up at her but quickly turned away. She turned on her ignition, but Letty tapped on the driver's window until Ana pulled it down. "Mami que haces aqui?" _(What are you doing here?) _

"Cometí un error venir. Ya me voy." _(I made a mistake in coming here. I'm leaving.) _She said sharply.

"Porque?" _(Why?) _Letty asked softly.

"Toma." _(Here)_ Ana said handing her a wrapped gift.

"Que es?" (_What is it?) _

"Abrelo cuando tengas tiempo",_ (Open it when you have time.)_ was all she said before driving away. Letty stood in the middle of the parking lot curiously looking at the gift in her hand.

"Letty!" She heard Dom's voice from afar. "What the hell are you doing out here? I thought someone flushed you down the toilet."

"My mom came." She murmured quietly.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She said holding her gift to her chest.

"She bring you that?"

"Yeah"

"What is it?"

"I don't know." Letty said reveling in the gesture.

"Maybe we should go back inside Let." He suggested as he watched her continue to stand perplexedly. Her baby shower had turned into a full blown party by the end of that night. There were guests who had not made it until late, Tony being one of them. Unfortunately fatigue settled in and she and Dom decided to call it a night before it was over.

When they went back to the apartment Dom unloaded all their baby gifts into the small nursery they had nearly finished. Letty sat on their bed and unwrapped her mother's gift, and was stunned to see it was her own baby blanket her mother usually kept in a box with all her other infant possessions. With it was a picture of Ana holding Letty while she was wrapped in it. She brought the small blanket up to her nose. It smelled like home, and it was oddly comforting.

"Is that what she gave you?" He asked when he saw her hold the blanket close to her.

"Yeah." Letty said softly.

"It's nice." He said taking the picture next to her. "Damn, you look more like her than I thought. You could be twins in this picture."

"She had just turned sixteen." Letty noted with a sad pensive smile. "I think I get her more now."

"Yeah?"

"She was younger than me and had to do it all alone without knowing English. I can't imagine what that's like. At least I finished high school, and have you. The baby shower alone was crazy. She never had any of that."

"I get that. So are you guys cool now?"

"I don't know. We didn't really talk."

"She just gave you the blanket and left?"

"Yup. At least now I know she cares. You know?" Letty said gripping the baby blanket.

"Of course she cares. She's your mom."

"You weren't there for our fight. Did you tell her about the baby shower? It didn't make sense that she would show up out of the blue."

"I just wanted everyone who was important to you to be there." He told her. She leaned down to kiss him tenderly.

"Thank you baby. I really liked the party."

"I didn't do shit. The girls did all of it. I just agreed to get you there."

"Still, you've been so great about everything. I really appreciate it." Letty told him caressing his cheek.

"I'm just doing what I'm suppose to do. Well not everything. I still gotta stop doing illegal shit. That's just a bad example for the kid."

"He don't gotta know. Besides, that's what bought him his new crib."

"When do kids start talking?" Dom asked.

"One, two I don't know." Letty responded with a shrug.

"Ok, that's when I'll quit."

"You're right. We really gotta find some legal alternatives because we all know once I pop this kid out I'm going to want to do some things." Letty confessed. Dom laughed at her statement. She had been itching for an adrenaline rush, but her pregnancy stood in the way.

"We could go legit like Pops."

"But it's not as fun."

"Let, the kid can't have one or both of us in jail. That would fuck him up."

"Urg, I guess." She said rubbing her belly. "I hope your happy in there. I'm gonna guilt trip the shit out of Bobbles."

"I bet you will." Dom said with a laugh.

"This has to be love because I wouldn't give up all this shit just for anybody. Fuck, I gotta stop swearing. Damn, I did it again. I mean darn. This is hard."

"Yeah, we don't wanna be those parents with inappropriate children."

"I can't promise that won't happen." Letty snickered.

"Me neither"

"Tony swears a lot though." Letty pointed out.

"Yeah, but he'd always smack me over the mouth whenever I said bad words. I knew when and when not to do it. That's a skill our kid needs to know."

"Oh my God. My poor baby, I'm sorry we can't be better." Letty said rubbing her stomach sweetly.

"Holy shit, did you see that?" Dom asked her as her belly took an odd shape.

"Yeah I think it's his back. He's facing me. He moves so much. I think it's gonna be weird once he's out."

"Move again." Dom told the baby and he actually responded. "I think he recognizes my voice." Dom said excitedly.

"Let's hope so because we wouldn't want to scare the kid with your deepass voice."

"It ain't that deep."

"It ain't that deep? You've made children cry before." Letty pointed out with a laugh.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go shower." He told her getting up from the bed.

"You know it's true!" She laughed.

* * *

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** It's a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy...

* * *

Two weeks after her baby shower Letty mustered up enough courage to face her mother. She knocked on the door and Ana slowly opened it. They stood still momentarily staring at one another without exchanging any words. "Tenemos que hablar." _(We have to talk.)_ Letty finally said.

Ana continued to curiously look at her daughter before saying, "Entra." (Come in.) She stepped aside to allow Letty into the apartment. "Quieres te o café?" _(Would you like coffee or tea?) _Ana offered. She normally was not one for formalities, but the occasion called for it.

"Te, el doctor me dijo que el café le hace daño al niño." _(Tea the doctor said that coffee is bad for the baby.)_

"Si, me dijeron que era baron." _(Ah yes, they told me it was a boy.) _Ana said awkwardly. Letty nodded quietly in confirmation. She was undoubtedly nervous and was unsure how this confrontation would play out.

"Me encantó el regalo. Gracias." _(I really loved your gift. Thank you.)_ Letty said in attempt to break the ice.

"Era tuyo, solo te lo devolvía." _(I was only returning what was already yours.)_ Ana dismissed handing Letty a small cup of tea.

"Mami yo quería...no se que decir. En estos meses que han pasado, yo he querido desirte muchas cosas pero no he podido. Yo no pensé que las cosas iban hacer asi pero..." _(Mami I wanted to…I don't know what to say. In these last few months I've wanted to tell you so many things, but I have not been able to. I never thought it'd be like this but...) _Letty rambled.

"Mi madre me dijo una vez que los hijos no son de uno si no para el mundo." _(My mother once told me that children do not belong to their parents, but to the world.) _Ana interrupted. "Pero yo nunca tomé eso encuenta porque cuando tu naciste y te vi los ojos eras mía y nadie te me iba quitar. Me equivoque." _(I never paid much mind to it because when you were born and you looked up at me you were mine. No one was ever going to take you away, but I was wrong.) _Ana admitted. "Cresiste, y te fuiste." _(You grew up and you left.)_

"Mami no fue así. Yo no te abandone." _(Mami it wasn't like that. I didn't leave you.)_

"Tu no me perteneces y tengo que dejar que hagas tu propia vida con tu nueva familia." _(You don't belong to me and I have to let you make your own life with your new family.)_

"Pero tu siempres seras mi familia." _(But you'll always be my family.)_

"Dijiste que no querías, pero ya hice paz con eso. Tu cojarás tu propio rumbo." _(You said you didn't want that, but I have made peace with that. You'll take your own path.)_

"No, Mami yo no quiero eso. Yo quiero que estes conmigo. Porque no entiendes que no tiene que ser si o no? No quieres conocer a tu nieto? No te duele que el no te conoscará?" _(Mami I don't want that. I want you with me. It doesn't have to be either or. Don't you want to know your grandson? Doesn't it hurt you that you may not be in his life?)_

"Claro que me duele! Pero fuiste tu la que se fue no yo!" _(Of course it hurts me! You're the one that left, not me!) _

"Estaba dolorida. Dijistes cosas muy feas. Practicamente me corriste." _(I was upset. You said a lot of hurtful things. You practically kicked me out.) _

"Leticia no te hagas la inocente. Tu dijiste bastante." _(Leticia don't act all innocent you said a lot of hurtful things too.) _

"No me estas escuchando! Nunca esuchas! No todo va ser como y cuando tu lo quieras! Eres tan dramatica. Siempre me haces sentir mal porque te combiene. Yo vine reconciliarme contigo. Porque te empeñas en hacer esto tan dificil?" _(You're not listening! You never listen! Not everything is going to be how and when you want it? You always make me feel bad because it's convenient for you. I came to work things out with you. Why must you make everything so difficult.) _

"Tu no entiendes lo difícil que esto he sido para mi. Los otros días te estaba calgando y ahora estas embarazada porque fui mala madre como todo el mundo dijo que iba ser." _(You have no idea how hard this has been for me. The other day I was holding you in my arms, and now your pregnant because I was a bad mother just like everyone said I would be.) _ Ana said tearfully looking away.

"Mami" Letty said sitting beside her and soothing her back. "No te pongas así. Fue mi culpa no la tuya." _(Don't get upset. It wasn't your fault. It was mine.)_

"Pensé que con tenerte aquí conmigo te estaba protegiendo de ese muchacho, pero no tenía que hacerlo. El te ama. Se nota. Vino aquí." _(I thought that by forcing you to stay here I was protecting you from that boy, but I didn't need to because he loves you. I can tell. He came here.)_

"Yo lo se. Yo lo amo también, pero eso no significa que tu dejes de ser mi madre. Yo te nesecito. Siempre te voy a nesesitar." _(I know. I love him too, but that doesn't mean you have to stop being my mother. I need you. I'm always going to need you.) _Letty told Ana as she cried alongside her mother. They met in a loving embrace, and Ana placed a doting kiss on Letty's cheek, something she had not done since Letty had been a little girl.

"Mira esos cachetotes. Estas tan gorda, pero gorda." _(Look at these cheeks. You're fat, like really fat.) _Ana told her grabbing her daughter's full cheek. Letty rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Tu siempre." _(You always have something to say.)_ She said.

"Yo nunca me puse así. Ten cuidado que no te quedes como estas. A los hombres no les gustan las gordas." _(I never got this big. Be careful you don't stay this way. You know men don't like fat girls." _Ana continued rubbing Letty's belly.

"Mami!"

"Es verdad, aguantate la boca. Escuchame. Me lo vas agradecer." _(It's the truth. You may wanna start controlling that mouth. Listen to me. You'll thank me later.) _

"No, pero yo no puedo contigo." _(I can't with you.) _Letty said shaking her head and looking down at her watch. "Me tengo que ir." _(I have to go.) _

"Esta Bien. Voy a encender una vela y orar que sea el niño y no gordura." _(Ok, I'm going to light a candle and pray that it's the baby and not just fat.) _Ana told her seriously.

"Sinceramente, tu no estas bien. Ya me voy. 'Con Mami." _(Seriously, there's something wrong with you. I'm leaving. Blessings.) _Letty said kissing her mother's cheek.

"Dios te vendiga." _(God bless you.)_ Ana responded. Letty struggled to get up from the couch, but when she finally stood she felt slightly light headed. "Que te pasa?" _(What's wrong?)_

"Nada, estoy bien." _(Nothing, I'm fine.)_ Letty dismissed. "Avese pasa." _(It just happens sometimes.)_

"Estas segura?" _(Are you sure?) _

"Si, si ya me voy." _(Yea, I'm good. I have to get going.) _Letty said opening the door walking into the hallway.

"Nos vemos. Vienes mañana?" _(I'll see you later. Are you coming tomorrow?) _Ana called out.

"Si." _(Yes.) _Letty yelled back as she slowly made her way down the stairs. Though becoming winded was something she had grown used to, Letty felt significantly off. She felt her baby squirm inside her, and gently rubbed her belly. "Behave today." She told him, and made her way back to her apartment where Dom was waiting for her. "Hey baby." She greeted.

"So how did it go?" He asked pecking her lips.

"Good." She said with a happy nod. "Really good."

"I told you. No faith." Dom commented with his staple smirk.

"Whatever. You ready to go? We can't be late again."

"I don't like the other couples, and the instructor has an annoying voice." He argued rolling his eyes.

"She also hates me. I think it's official all teachers hate me, even when I actually try." Letty claimed and Dom laughed at her words.

"I used to think you were full of shit, but now I'm starting believe it's true."

"You see." She told him before she uncomfortably leaned over their kitchen counter.

"You still getting that cramp?" Dom asked smoothing his hand over her back.

"Yeah"

"Maybe we should skip the class, and get it checked out. It's not like we want to go anyway."

"No it's fine. It just feels like a period, no biggie."

"You haven't been bleeding right? The doctor said that shouldn't be happening anymore."

"You really think that would happen and I wouldn't tell you?" Letty asked incredulously.

"Yes." Dom answered without a second thought.

"Dominic..."

"Letty you never say when something is wrong, ever. I always have to guess. I can't read minds." He accused.

"Right because you're just a chatty Kathy." She countered.

"I'm not pregnant." He pointed out.

"Let's go to the stupid class." She said grabbing Dom's keys and waddling to the door. When she made it to the small elevator she felt her legs become wet, and looked down to see the floor was drenched beneath her.

"What the fuck?" Dom asked coming up beside her.

"I think I just pissed myself. God this is nasty." She commented stepping out of the small puddle.

"You just peed and didn't notice?" Dom asked not fully convinced, and somewhat confused.

"I guess so." Letty said not wanting to admit what they were both thinking.

"Baby, I think your water just broke." Dom told her trying to hold back the sudden terror he was experiencing.

"Don't be dumb, I'm only thirty-one weeks." Letty attempted to dismiss, but then soon she felt one of the sharpest pains she had ever felt in her life. It was so strong it was necessary for her to grip the walls in order not to hurdle over.

"Let?" Dom asked holding her steady.

"Hospital! Now!" She gasped through clenched teeth. Dom helped her up and carried her to his car. She winced in pain as he settled her in.

"Is that too tight?" He asked her after he buckled her seatbelt.

"No, now hurry up! We have to go!" Letty said gripping the headboard in pain. Dom shut her door and made his way inside. He revved up his engine and they made it to the hospital in less than ten minutes.

"I need a doctor!" Dom said to the woman at the front desk of the hospital's emergency department.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down. What's wrong?"

"My girlfriend, her water just broke, but she's only seven months pregnant." Dom attempted to inform, but panic was laced in his voice.

"Where is she?"

"In the car. I need someone to help me, now!" He insisted and the woman followed him outside to his car.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going? My name is Betty what's your name." The woman asked, as Dom impatiently looked on.

"Letty", she grunted out.

"Well look at that. It rhymes with mine." The Nurse said checking Letty's vitals. "Honey I'm going to need you to relax or you're gonna put your body in more stress than it already is, ok?"

"It's not time yet...it's too early...motherfucker!" Letty exclaimed as an excruciating pain surged through her body once again.

"What's wrong with her?" Dom asked urgently.

"She, my dear, is in labor." The nurse informed him.

"The baby's coming? Today?" Dom asked unnerved.

"Or tomorrow, but the way these contractions are coming I'd say in a few hours."

"No!" Letty told her. "He's not ready."

"I'm sorry honey. Ready or not, this baby's coming."

"Dom tell her." Letty breathed out as they helped her into a wheelchair.

"Baby there's nothing we can do." He told her trying to focus on her rather than his own fears.

"Are you dad?" Betty asked.

"Yes."

"I'm going to need you to fill out some paperwork, but first go park this car. Meet us in the maternity ward." Betty said before wheeling Letty off. Dom did as he was told and raced up to find Letty.

"Sir!" The woman at the desk yelled after him. "Sir, you can't go back there without the proper clearance. Name?"

"Uh, Toretto." He answered catching his breath.

"I'm not seeing that name on here." The woman said as she glanced down at her admittance sheet.

"Ortiz, Leticia Ortiz!" Dom practically yelled. He was beginning to lose his patience with the hospital staff.

"Ah, I see. She has yet to be officially admitted. Will you be the one filling out the paperwork?"

"Yes, but can it wait? I just want to know what's going on with my baby."

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but this must be done. I assure you Miss. Ortiz is in very capable hands." She told him handing Dom a clipboard. He impatiently filled in the necessary information, and all but threw the clipboard at the clerk when he was finished.

"Straight ahead, make a right at the third door, another right at the second, and it will be your first door on your left." The desk clerk guided, and Dom was off before she could finish her directions. It took him longer than he would have liked to find Letty. He got lost while taking his second right. All the rooms looked the same, white walls and blue beds, but Letty was not in any of them. Fear began to settle in, but he soon found her. She was alone and scared. Their faces mirrored each other, the stress, the anxiety, the torment. Dom rushed to her side and took her hand.

"What did they say?" He asked out of breath.

"I don't know what I did. I'm sorry." She mumbled. Letty's voice was hoarse and distant. Dom's heart began to race. The thought of losing his son was too much to bear.

"What are you trying to say?"

"They said I'm already six centimeter's dilated, and there's no way to slow it down. He's coming and that means he may not stay. I don't know what I did." She wept.

"Don't say that. You've done everything for this baby." Dom consoled her.

"I didn't want him. God is punishing me because I didn't want him."

"Letty stop."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed so hard. I should have cut back. I should have listened to you."

"It's gonna be ok. Babies are born early all the time."

"It's too early." She sobbed. Letty felt another contraction ripped through her body and she gripped the bed railing. "Urg!"

"Just breath through it, like in class. Remember?"

"Fuck that class!" Letty blurted out.

"Woa, someone's close." Betty said as she walked into the room. "Why the tears?"

"She thinks we're gonna lose the baby." Dom answered looking away. "Are we?"

"We're gonna do what we can so that won't happen." Betty assured.

"What does that even mean?" He asked.

"Once he's out, we're gonna check and give him what he needs. He's early so he may have trouble breathing, and he may not be able to eat on his own, but we hope we can help him through it, ok?" Dom nodded solemnly, and Letty refused to look at anyone in particular. She wanted to wish it all away. "I know how hard this must be for the two of you, but your are young. Prospects are good. Hang in there. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said rubbing Letty's hand reassuringly. The hours passed, and Dom took advantage when Letty was in between contractions to call their parents. They joined them in the patient room, which remained eerily quiet.

"You're fully dilated. The baby's heart rate is dropping so I'm going to have you try to push. Ok?" The foreign doctor told Letty as he examined her, and she nodded in confirmation. The nurses raised her legs and they commanded her to push. She did, again and again, until her son was out. Everything was happening so quickly she was not able to process all that occurred around her, but Dom held her hand the entire time.

"It's a boy." The doctor said hurriedly handing the child to the nursing staff who quickly took him away.

"He's not crying. Why isn't he crying?" Letty whispered to Dom. He dashed over to where they had his son in a small bed where they were using a bulb syringe to clear the boy's airway. They probed and picked at him, and then placed the smallest oxygen mask Dom had ever seen on his son's face. His heart sank and he felt his eyes sting. The child looked so helpless. They removed the breathing mask and the child attempted to cry, but his lungs would not let him. One of the nurses rubbed his belly and placed the oxygen mask on the baby's face once more.

"Wah!" He finally wailed.

"There we go." One of the nurses said patting the child's back. "Give us a good cry." Dom could not remember a time he had felt so relieved to hear someone weep. It was not a screeching cry, but a labored one. One of the nurses eventually brought him to Letty and laid him on her bare chest. "Here mommy. Meet your baby. What's the name?"

"Alexus, Alexus Anotinio Toretto. " Letty told the nurse while soothing her son's head and placing a soft kiss on his crown. "Why is he crying like that?"

"His lungs are gonna need our help for a little bit is all. It's important that he feel something familiar to ease his experience of meeting the world, and that's you." Betty told her.

"He's so small." Letty said tearfully.

"He kinda looks like an alien. I guess I did curse him after all." Dom said tracing his son with a single finger. He was scared to touch the fragile child with his large hands.

"Oh shut up. He's beautiful." Letty said with a proud smile.

"Don't worry, it takes a while for all babies to get cute, preemies especially." Betty commented and motioned to take Alexus from Letty, but she gave her a warning and possessive glare. "We have to take him now, ok?"

"Why?" She asked placing her hands on her child in order to shield him from Betty.

"We have to monitor him for a little bit. Daddy why don't you come with us." The nurse suggested momentarily distracting Letty, and she took the opportunity to grab the baby from Letty's grasp.

"Ok."

"Grandma can stay with mommy." The nurse told them all.

"When will I see him again?" Letty asked not wanting them to take her son.

"In a few hours. Don't worry. It's not forever." She said leaving the room with Dom on her tale. They pampered and put little Alexus on both feeding and breathing tubes. Dom hated seeing his child hooked up to all the machinery.

"How long is he going to be like this for?"

"Hard to say. We'll just hope sooner rather than later, but typically we tell parents to expect to take babies home around their due date." Dom nodded in understanding. About an hour later he found Tony in the hallway.

"Hard day" He commented wrapping his arm over son's shoulders.

"Pops he's so little. I never thought it was gonna be like this." Dom confessed just above a whisper.

"No one did, but you gotta stay strong. You hear me? That little guy in there needs you."

"I know. I thought he was gonna die." Dom said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"He's gonna pull through. Have a little faith. We're gonna be throwing that kid around in a month or two." Tony told Dom with a chuckle.

"Just like a football." Dom said with a sad smile.

"Listen. I have to get back to the office, but I'll come back in a few hours to check on you guys."

"Thanks for everything. I really needed you here."

"God himself could not stop me from being here today. I'll see you later kiddo." Tony said before he walked away. Dom went in search of Letty. They had moved her to a different room, and found Ana sitting beside her.

"How is he?" Letty asked when she saw him in the doorframe.

"He's good." Dom answered. Ana cumbersomely looked up at him and stepped aside.

"Los dejo solos." _(I'll leave you two alone.)_

"You don't have to." Dom told her.

"Esta bien, voy a buscar un poco de café." _(It's ok. I'm going to go get some coffee.) _Ana said before stepping out of the room.

"So, they're gonna bring him back?" Letty asked. She desperately wanted to hold her baby again. It brought her comfort to have him close.

"No, not yet. But don't worry, everything looks good."

"How long?"

"They didn't say. We just have to be patient."

"This sucks." She mumbled. "I just want my baby."

"I know, but we'll get him. It's just a matter of time. What did they say about you?"

"I needed stitches."

"For what?" Dom asked restlessly.

"For down there."

"Oh shit, word?"

"Yeah, it tore when he came out. That's why it looked so bloody."

"So you gonna be like hella tight, like the night I popped your cherry tight?" Dom asked a little too excitedly for Letty's liking.

"Really though? Really?"

"I'm sorry baby. I'm not gonna lie. I was scared when I saw my pussy open up like that. But now that I know this new fact, I have nothing to worry about."

"Wow, that really just came out of your mouth."

"I'm never gonna look at it the same way again."

"What are you trying to say?"

"After I saw you push my kid out I have a whole new appreciation for it. It's no longer just pussy. You know?"

"Stop talking, please."

"Can you believe we're parents now?" Dom told her wondrously trying to lift their spirits.

"I know. My baby is going to be the best baby in the world." Letty said with an endearing smile.

"I second that statement. He's pretty damn cute when he's not purple and gunky."

"Excuse you. He was cute even purple and gunky." She corrected.

"You right." He told her with a smile. "The next one is gonna be Jensen though. I really wanna use that name."

"Dom get a dog because my baby factory is closed."

"I can't wait for Jensen and Alexus to meet each other. They're gonna be like the Super Mario Brothers." He said ignoring her refusal of more children.

"Oh my God! No you didn't!" Letty laughed. "Don't make me laugh. It hurts."

"Tell me that wouldn't be sick though." Dom challenged playfully.

"Whatever Dom, whatever." She said shaking her head. "Can we focus on Alexus? You're just saying stupid shit right now."

"I'm gonna go see when you can go see him." He said motioning to leave.

"Thank you." She told him and reclined in her bed. "Hurry back!"

* * *

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the great reviews!

_**QuenThaKid **I took two hours today to write this up for you so you best be happy or else...hefer_

_**Guest:** I'm sure some of your questions have been addressed if you have gotten up to this point the story. Letty's mother is a tragic character because she is very dysfunctional without realizing it. She does love her daughter, but there is resentment there that she does not hide. She's based on a real person as far as dysfunction goes. She's been conditioned to be a certain way because it the way she has come to survive life's obstacles, including being a teen mom. However, the lighter parts of her where she is being cheeky and funny are a combination of my grandmother/mother. They always have something to say even if I don't want to hear it. In spanish you can get a way with calling people things by adding endearing endings. For instance gorda (fat) can be endearing if said gord**ita**. Spanish is weird that way, and sometimes Ana's comments come off a bit harsher in translation. There's definitely more background info to her in my story FastTimes. _

* * *

"What did they say?" Letty asked Dom when he returned.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"I can't wait that long."

"Well you're gonnna have to."

"Go ask again."

"I literally just talked to them. What's wrong with you?" Dom asked Letty when he noticed the look of discomfort on her face.

"I have to use the bathroom." She answered uncomfortably.

"Do you need help?"

"I don't want to go. Everything hurts." Letty complained.

"Let me get the nurse then."

"No. I'm just gonna hold it until I can't anymore."

"Let, maybe they have something for the pain." Dom suggested.

"I just don't want to be touched anymore."

"Baby you can't even hold yourself up right now. Just accept the help."

"Why wasn't birth enough? I mean damn though; is it really fair women have to give birth and then feel like shit for days after?"

"No?" Dom attempted to answer her rhetorical question.

"Just go get the nurse." She told him impatiently, and he obliged. The nurse came in with a bedpan and Letty went through what she would regard as her second birthing experience. The pain was almost as equally excruciating, and it made it difficult to urinate. Dom assisted with dressing her once again after it was over. "So I really can't see Alexus? Not even if Dom takes me in a wheelchair?" Letty asked the nurse.

"You'll see him tomorrow. You my dear need rest." The nurse told her.

"What's the point if I have no baby?" Letty snapped at her.

"I'm sorry. She has issues being told not to do things." Dom apologized on Letty's behalf.

"You'll see him soon." The nurse assured her before leaving them alone.

"It's not fair. Why do you get to see him and not me? You didn't give birth. I did." Letty complained.

"It's just for today. I'll take you to him myself tomorrow, even if they don't want me to." Dom assured. In all honesty he wanted to put off Letty's visit to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU). He knew it would be hard for her to see Alexus hooked up to all the tubing and wiring, especially with all they had been through that day.

"But I want to see him now. He was just ripped from me."

"Let, why don't you get some sleep?" He suggested.

"No. Go get me my baby." She told him menacingly. They had a brief staring contest before Dom finally went to go find their doctor.

"She's insistent on seeing him." He told the physician.

"That's normal, but I would advise against it at the moment."

"I know. I think so too, but she's not letting up, and I know she won't."

"I'll call the nurses at the NICU, and tell them to wait for you." The physician conceded, and Dom made his way back to the room.

"Well?" She inquired when he entered.

"We're going on a little visit."

"Really?" Letty asked joyously.

"Listen Let, I gotta warn you. It's not an easy thing to see."

"What do you mean?" She asked suddenly frightened by what he meant.

"They have him in an incubator and he has all this stuff on him. It looks worse than it is, so you don't have to be scared when you see him." Dom cautioned.

"Ok. Did they let you hold him?" She asked trying to mentally prepare herself.

"No, I watched from a distance. They said too much handling makes them nervous." He informed her. Dom helped Letty into the wheelchair she had entered the hospital in, and they made their way down to see Alexus.

"Are you here for the Toretto baby?" One of the nurses asked recognizing Dom from a few hours before.

"Yes." Letty told her. "How is he?"

"Follow me." The nurse said as she opened the door to the nursery. All Letty could hear were small weak cries and beeping monitors. There were rows of small cribs and sick babies, and parents just like them who were waiting for father time to work in their favor. They finally stopped in front of a small incubator where their baby lay. Letty attempted to get up in order to get a better look, but her body resisted.

"Can you take him out of there?" She asked the nurse.

"Unfortunately not today. He's been handled enough, but perhaps tomorrow if there aren't any further complications."

"Further complications? Like what?" Dom asked.

"For him specifically, that would be breathing spells."

"What?" Letty questioned.

"If he stops breathing, we're going to have to monitor him more closely for a longer period of time."

"Oh my God." Letty said holding back the lump in her throat. The thought of her baby not being able to breathe brought her back to that moment when Letty had feared she had given birth to a dead baby. "Will someone always be here to make sure that doesn't happen?"

"In all likelihood it will happen because he is so young. However, we always have nurses staffing the nursery, and on-call faculty for emergencies. Your child was only moderately premature so we're pretty confident he'll hit his milestones in due time."

"Really?" Letty asked as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Yes, we're hopeful he'll thrive. Ninety-four percent of these cases do."

"What about the other six percent?" Letty asked in horror.

"It's lamentable, but death is always a possibility. We don't want to lie to parents, but it is so very important that you stay hopeful. It does wonders for progress." The nurse told them.

"I think I should take you back now." Dom told Letty as he saw her become more visibly upset.

"No I want to stay." She refused.

"Tomorrow Let, ok? I promise." He told her, and she put her face in her hands in defeat. He brought her back to her room and placed her back onto the hospital bed. "Hey now, stop that." He said wiping her tears away. "He's gonna be ok. The odds are in his favor."

"He's a baby not a number. I'll believe that when he doesn't look like a fucking robot anymore." She sobbed.

"We made that kid. You really think he's gonna be weak? Don't insult him like this."

"He's so little! It's all my fault." She wheezed.

"Don't say that shit. It's not true. You heard what they said. These things happen."

"I should have been better. My body was supposed to protect him, and it didn't. I already failed, and he just got here." Letty said as she continued to weep.

"You were amazing. You did everything you were supposed to do. If there was an award for pushing babies you would have won it. He came out in one, two, three. Shit happens, but life goes on. We just have to wait this out. It'll be fine. You'll see." Dom said making his most hopeful effort, but his emotions were starting to get the best of him as well. "Why don't you try sleeping? Ok?"

"I can't." Letty sniffled.

"Of course you can. I got your favorite spot right here." Dom said bringing her to his chest. Letty cried until she fell asleep. Once she did, Dom took the opportunity to go to his car to shed a few tears of his own. It had been an emotional day. Nonetheless, he was not one to weep in front of others, especially Letty. Only his parents had ever seen him cry. It was difficult to always have to be strong even in the face of such uncertainty and emotional turmoil. His son's life hung in the balance and there was nothing he could do, but wait. He felt so removed and angry, but there was no one to blame but God. Dom had envisioned Alexus' birth as a joyous occasion in where he would leave the hospital a proud father, with a miniature version of himself in his arms. Unfortunately, that future was not guaranteed despite how much he prayed for it. When he had been able to pull himself together, and made his way back to the hospital where he sat in the reclining chair in Letty's hospital room and fell asleep.

The next day Dom was awoken by Dr. Torres while Letty had still been slumbering. "How's she doing?" The doctor asked him checking Letty's file that was attached to the hospital bed.

"Uh, not so good." He told her honestly.

"I can imagine. How about you?"

"I'm fine. I'm really good."

"Are you sure? You don't look really good."

"I look rough when I don't shave." Dom lied.

"Well we're hoping to do some skin to skin today so that the baby can get used to your scents and have a better sense of who you are, but we'll wait until she wakes up to do that."

"That sounds great." Dom said with a cheerful smile. Letty did not wake for another two hours. He had been surprised she had slept through the night, but it seemed that her body had completely surrendered to its fatigue.

"Did you sleep here?" Letty asked him when she spotted him on the chair.

"Yeah, they brought me a blanket and everything."

"You should have gone back to the apartment. I would have just called you if anything."

"I wanted to be here, and it's a good thing I did. They said we can hold him today."

"Really?" Letty asked happily.

"Yeah, Dr. Torres was just waiting for you to wake up."

"Well I'm up. Let's go!" She said excitedly, but struggled to move.

"Hold on there Speedy Gonzalez." Dom said settling her back down.

"I'm good."

"Yeah, lets try to keep it that way." He said. "Let me talk to Dr. Torres." Dom went to go find their gynecologist who then referred them to the neonatologist who was caring for Alexus. They went to the NICU where they sat Letty in a rocking chair and placed her son in her hands for the first time since his birth.

"Now bring him to your chest so that your skin touches his." A nurse told her. Alexus still had a number of wires attached to him and had his breathing tube in. He squirmed, and it scared Letty because he was so tiny and she did not want to hurt him. "Hold him tight so that he feels safe."

"Like that?" Letty asked as she secured the child's neck and bottom.

"Yes. We're going to do this at least an hour a day until he becomes able to breast feed. It's like preemie training."

"How long is it gonna take for him to eat on his own?" Dom asked as he watched on as Letty bonded with their child.

"If he thrives, he should start showing signs next week, or the week after."

"He'll do it by next week." Dom said confidently.

"I would advise that you not become too focused on the time. It's a gradual thing and with preemies you can have two steps back before you take a step forward." The nurse warned.

"Like get sick?" Letty asked warily.

"Don't worry. He'll do it by next week." Dom asserted once more, and he had been right. Alexus would begin to breastfeed towards the end of the following week. The nurses regarded him as an exceptional success. Though he did experience one breathing lapse during one of their visits therefore he still sported his breathing tube. "This must be the happiest he'll ever be." Dom commented as he watched his son suckle Letty's breast. A curtain had been drawn around them so that no one else could watch her breastfeed.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Sucking on a boob is every boys dream."

"You did not just say that. That's just straight nasty."

"Don't be mad because it's true. You love when I do it."

"Please don't sexualize me while I'm parenting. That's just wrong."

"They're big, like really big. You think they'll stay that way?" Dom asked as he ogled at her breast.

"Sorry, probably not." She said with a quiet snicker.

"How long you trying to breastfeed for?"

"I don't know, a year."

"That works for me." Dom remarked casually leaning back.

"I hate you."

"You can't say shit like that anymore. Our child may just believe you."

"I just don't understand why it always has to come back to that with you."

"I don't understand why it shouldn't."

"Because I'm a human being."

"This is coming from the girl that attacked any time she saw me flex a muscle?"

"That wasn't me. Those were pregnancy hormones." Letty dismissed.

"Sure Let." Dom said with a smirk and proceeded to look down at Alexus. "Damn my kid is cute."

"Yeah, he ain't bad. Right Lexy?" Letty said in a baby voice.

"Don't call him that." Dom said seriously. "He needs a manly nickname."

"He's a baby. It doesn't matter." Letty said smiling at her son as he nodded off to sleep at her breast. She could not wait for the day when she would see him without his breathing apparatus.

"Yes it does. I'll think of something."

"Ima call him whatever I want because he's mine. Are you gonna hold him?" She asked detaching herself from the sleeping baby. Dom nodded and took off his shirt. Letty placed Alexus on Dom's chest when he sat on the reclining chair. The baby instantly curled into a small ball and she placed a sheet over the child. Dom played with the little bits of hair on Alexus' head.

"He's so warm." Dom whispered. "Why put him in an incubator when he can just have me?"

"That body heat ain't no joke." Letty said with an endearing smile. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

"I feel bad for you because he's taking your spot. I'm sorry. It's over for you." Dom joked.

"I think I'm ok with that because he definitely took yours." Letty said with a quiet laugh.

* * *

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I t_hought I'd let you know that I decided not to kill Tony. I wanted to keep this AU story happy :) ._

_**Dani: **Aww you're so sweet! Your words were very touching._

_**Lola:** I'm crazy busy right now with school and getting ready for my job after graduation so I only have time for one story at a time. I left FastTimes in a sad and complicated place, and it would take a lot more thought to develop a new story arc than this one will. So, I plan to update FastTimes when I finish Letty and Dom +1, which should be 20 chapters or less. _

* * *

After her first and last postpartum check with Dr. Torres, Letty made her way back to the hospital where she had been spending most of her time. It was Alexus' last day of observations and if he were to not have any complications they would take him home the next day. She tried not to get her hopes up because lapses would always occur the day before they would plan to take him home.

"Brenda how can you say that about him?" Dom shamelessly flirted with one of the older nurses when Letty arrived. He had become a favorite among the NICU staff, no doubt due to the fact he was shirtless most of the time he was there.

"Because it's true." Brenda responded.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Have you been nursing for ten years?" Brenda asked him.

"Maybe? You don't know what I do." He said cheekily.

"He doesn't want to leave here because he knows once he does he'll be stuck with you."

"You wound me. Lex loves me. Right X-man?" Dom cooed and Alexus squirmed in his hands. "Try to take this kid away from me and see what happens."

"Child please."

"You know he'll choose me."

"You're too much." Brenda told Dom shaking her head and then moved to attend a neighboring crib. Letty walked into the nursery unamused. Her son's discharge was not a subject she took lightly.

"Tony let you off early?" She asked Dom and sat in the nearby seat.

"Well hello. I haven't seen you since yesterday. I'm good. How are you?" Dom greeted sarcastically. Letty merely glared at him until he finally answered her question. "No I'm on my break. Where were you?"

"Check-up"

"Oh yeah" He said in realization. "I'm assuming it didn't go well."

"No, it went swimmingly actually. I got sterilized." Letty told him snidely and Dom gave her the most intimidating scowl to ever fall on his face. "Relax, it's just birth control. It's perfectly reversible." Letty informed him. Dr. Torres had decided to put her on a three year hormonal IUD rather than the pill in order to avoid a second pregnancy before the couple was ready for another child.

"Then why the attitude?" Dom asked annoyed.

"You know why."

"I don't understand why you don't like when I make new friends."

"Friends? Ha! I almost believed you." Letty said coldly.

"Mommy's crazy Lex." Dom told the child who absentmindedly lay on his chest.

"Keep it up Dom." Letty warned quietly.

"You're getting in the way of my quality time." Dom said to her. "I was enjoying myself before you came along."

"I'm not arguing with you right now." She said holding her hand up in mediation.

"I wasn't trying to. You're the one with the problem." Dom pointed out.

"He's been good today right?" Letty asked refocusing her energy on Alexus.

"Yup, today is the day. I can feel it."

"You said that last time."

"He's bigger than last time."

"I just want him out of here." Letty huffed.

"Who doesn't?" Dom asked rhetorically.

"Apparently Brenda." Letty snapped.

"She was kidding. For the record, she could be my mom."

"But she's not. She could also be a cougar." Letty whispered.

"Are you gonna say that about his teachers too?" Dom teased. Letty rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What time is it?"

"Almost one." She answered looking at her watch.

"I gotta go. Do you mind?" Dom asked repositioning himself to hand their son over to her. Alexus had minimal wires for monitoring attached to him and no breathing tube. He resembled an average newborn though he had been born six-weeks prior. He fussed when being handed over to a new pair of hands. His father's chest was his favorite location other than being attached to Letty's breasts.

"Did you feed him?" She asked taking him gently.

"Yea, you're probably gonna have to change the diaper." Dom told her putting his shirt back on.

"You should wear a button down shirt next time." She told him firmly.

"Don't worry Let. They can look, but they can't touch." Dom said with a smirk before leaning down to kiss her good bye. "I'll be back later. You gonna stay here the whole time?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" She answered with a shrug.

"Just make sure that when he goes to sleep you do too." Dom cautioned and Letty gave him a curt nod. She had been staying at the hospital most nights with the baby. The nurses had gotten Alexus on a routine therefore there was no need for her to stay when he would be sleeping, but she could not stay away. Letty would watch him sleep in his small crib while praying that they would let her take him home. However, bills still needed paying and Alexus' care had proven to be more expensive than anyone ever thought, which led to Dom spending more time at the garage than he would have liked. Letty felt guilty at times because their financial burdens fell on his shoulders most, but her maternal desires had changed her. Her sole priority was her son, and she could not bear to not be by his side. The hours passed and Letty would breastfeed, interact with other mothers, one of which had been discharged that day. Watching families leave the NICU were the only things that gave her hope.

"Are you gonna be a good boy for Mami?" Letty asked as she looked down at the feeding child who stared up at her as he did so. "We have all the toys you could ever want. You just gotta drink your milk so you can get strong enough to play." Alexus' small hands moved and flayed absentmindedly as he continued to suckle on her nipple. Breast-feeding was always an intimate moment for Letty. She could not quite describe the satisfaction she got from it, even when it was initially painful. She would stare into her child's eyes who yearned for her though he was not old enough to speak the words.

"Why don't you two go home?" One of the nurses told Dom and Letty that night. "You're gonna want to take advantage of this time before you take him tomorrow."

"No. What if he stops breathing again?" Letty asked her.

"We'll call you. Go, you'll thank me in the morning."

"She's right we have to make sure we didn't miss anything in the apartment." Dom agreed.

"You can go." Letty told him resisting their suggestion.

"Come on. He'll be ok. Tomorrow is the day." Dom said encouragingly. Letty reluctantly rose from the rocking chair and followed Dom to and past the door.

They had driven to the hospital separately and made their way back to their apartment in their own cars. "You know, the crazy thing is that if we bring him home tomorrow he'd still be home earlier than expected." Dom told Letty when she came through the door.

"I guess, but it just doesn't feel that way. I just want him so bad." Letty said desperately.

"I know. I do to. It's weird being here with an empty nursery."

"I just don't want to feel this way anymore." Letty said rubbing her temples. Dom went in front of her and encircled his arms around her waist.

"What did I tell you?" He asked her seriously.

"That he's coming home." She answered halfheartedly.

"Exactly, it doesn't mean it's gonna be when we want it, but we're gonna get him. Ok?"

"You're right." She said wrapping herself around him, and bringing him into a short kiss. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Let me go in first. I'm filthy." He said letting her go.

"Why don't you just join me?" She suggested.

"We could do that to." Dom told her with a smirk.

"It ain't that type of party so don't get excited."

"Nah, it's cool. I'm tired any way."

"Right..." Letty said not fully convinced before running the water.

"You're always holding out on me. I'm used to it at this point." Dom told her.

"I thought you'd be insufferable today, me being in the clear and all."

"Believe it or not that isn't the only thing on my mind."

"I'm gonna go with not." She teased.

"Nah, for real though, I didn't know what stress was until now. It went from _'what are we doing this weekend?'_ to _'is my baby gonna make it?' _in five months."

"It is crazy. I finished school and had a baby in that time. Who the fuck would have ever thought that would happen? I never thought I'd feel this way. I never thought I could love something so much and so instantly. I was worried I wouldn't love my kid and that I wouldn't want to be a mom, but it's all I want to do."

"Yeah, everything else seems so small and pointless. He's all that matters. When I go to the nursery it's like he knows I'm there. I don't know how, but he does. He'll start crying and no one can calm him but me." Dom said with a glowing smile as they settled into their shared bath.

"A lot of people told me that you probably weren't gonna step-up, and I'm so glad I was right to believe in you because I don't know how I could have dealt with this by myself. I thought pregnancy was hard, but this is a fucking nightmare. I rather be pregnant a hundred times than go through this."

"I know, but Alexus is a Toretto. We're a different breed of human. He was just trying to race to the finish and got a little side tracked. He's already trying to live too fast." Dom told Letty, and she laughed quietly.

"I don't know why we thought he'd be normal."

"He's exceptional as Brenda put it. He hit all his milestones early except the one."

"I guess we'll know tomorrow for sure." Letty said with a small defeated shrug. They did not sleep well that night. It was mostly due to the fact they expected a call from the hospital alerting them that something had gone wrong, but a call never came. It was seven in the morning when the sun's glare woke Letty from an unsettling dream.

"Dom" Letty said shaking him awake "Dom wake up."

"Tomorrow" He mumbled.

"No, today!" Letty said hitting him with a pillow.

"What?"

"It's tomorrow!" She said excitedly getting out of her bed and rushing to the bathroom. She was so happy her baby was finally coming home.

"What?" Dom said again groggily.

"Alexus, Dom, Alexus!"

"Oh shit, we gotta go!" He exclaimed almost falling off the bed and finding his pants. They scurried all over the apartment frantically.

"You got the car seat?" She asked.

"Uh, I think it's in your car." He answered. It had been installed a few different times in the last few weeks.

"Diaper bag?"

"Isn't it at the hospital?"

"Right..." Letty said giving the apartment a once over before leaving. "I think we got everything."

"Yeah, let's go get him." Dom said pulling her hand. She almost did not want to believe him. Letty did not think she could handle the disappointment once again. However, when they arrived to the nursery they were preparing Alexus for his departure.

"Karen, I told you they'd be here before eight." Brenda told one of the other nurses at the NICU.

"How was he?" Letty asked peering over her child's small crib.

"Perfect. He slept through most of the night."

"So today is the day?" Dom asked Brenda.

"Today is the day. " She confirmed with a nod. "I just need you to sign the discharge papers and he's all yours."

"Oh my God. I can't believe this is happening." Letty said uncharacteristically peppy.

"Get ready for cries and diapers galore." Karen teased.

"I can't wait." Letty responded picking up the alert child to put him in his car seat. "We're taking you home today baby." She cooed at her son as he followed her with his eyes. Dom returned with a grin on his face and clapped his hands together.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." Letty said with the happiest smile Dom had ever seen. He took the car seat in his hand because he still treated Letty like she was the fragile pregnant woman she had been weeks before. When they arrived back to the apartment Alexus had been on his best behavior. He did not fuss nor did he cry.

"He's so well behaved. It's hard to believe he's ours." Letty said kissing every inch of the child's face.

"Don't worry it's all a front." Dom said with a chuckle. "Right Lex? You're gonna be hell on wheels, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. My baby's an angel." Letty said ogling at her son.

The couple had asked their friends and families to respect their wishes and not visit at the hospital while Alexus remained ill. It had been a very trying and emotional experience that they did not want others witnessing, but the day they brought Alexus home they nearly shouted it from the rooftops.

"Aww, he's so cute! He looks kinda Mexican." Simone said. She and the rest of their loved ones had joined them that afternoon.

"No he doesn't." Letty growled.

"Yes he does. Aww look at my little Spanish baby." Simone cooed playing with the boy's cheek.

"I think Mia's gonna get Godmother." Letty threatened.

"Girl, I will cut you. That ain't even funny."

"Then don't act all ignorant around my child."

"Pff, relax it aint the serious. He mutt anyway." Simone said rolling her eyes.

"I hate you for saying that."

"Who knows what the hell he has in him. What is Dom?"

"He's mixed, half and half."

"Exactly. Just so you know this baby don't look like you."

"He doesn't look like anybody yet. He's a baby." Letty defended.

"Let's just hope your side comes out eventually because we all know that Dom has some weirdass features we wouldn't want Lexy here to grow into."

"Yo when you have a kid that doesn't look anything like you Ima laugh because of all that shit your talking right now."

"It's true. Right baby. You wanna be good looking like mommy. Right?" Simone told Alexus animatedly, but the child began to spontaneously cry.

"Oh no, it's ok baby." Letty cooed repeatedly and patted the child's bum to soothe him.

"What did you do to my son?" Dom asked Simone.

"Nothing, why you assuming I did shit?"

"Because it's you."

"I was just telling the boy the truth. Who knew he'd get his feelings hurt this early."

"Oh my God shut up." Letty told her friend.

"Who upset the kid?" Vince asked nervously from afar.

"You okay Vince?" Letty asked with a chuckle. He looked scared of the baby.

"Yeah, it's just, you know, baby's crying and shit isn't really my forte."

"Well it needs to be cause you're gonna be Godfather, and stop swearing and shit." Dom told Vince.

"You just did though."

"No I didn't."

"And you're lying? Man I don't know if this dad thing is gonna work out for you." Vince teased while disapprovingly shaking his head.

"Why don't you shut the f-heck up?" Dom said correcting his profanity.

"So Simone gets to be Godmother, and Vince gets to be Godfather and I get nothing? That's not right." Mia complained sitting beside everyone else. "We all know I'm the best babysitter in this room."

"Este, it is dos madrinas for the baby." _(Um, the baby gets two godmothers.)_ Ana informed Mia in broken English.

"Como?" _(Come again?)_

"Leticia dile." _(Leticia tell her.)_

"It's tradition to have four godparents. You have your house godparents where they get baptized in the home, and then your official church godparents where they're baptized in the church."

"What?" Simone asked confused.

"Yeah I don't get it either." Mia said. "It must be a Dominican thing."

"It's just the way things are done. I don't question these things." Letty told the two.

"Are you gonna follow tradition?" Simone enquired almost threateningly.

"Probably not." Letty said with a shrug. "Sorry Mia. At least you're his aunt."

"Y porque?" _(And why not?) _Ana asked alarmed.

"No se, no me intereasa." _(I don't know. I just don't care to.)_

"Bueno..." _(Well...)_

"Mami no comienses." _(Mami don't start.)_ Letty warned.

"Si tu quieres que este pobre niño-" _(If you want this poor child to-)_

"Ya dije que no. El es mi hijo no tuyo." _(I already said no. This is my child not yours.) _Letty said cutting Ana off.

"Primero le pones un nombre raro. Porque no Alexander? Ese es un nombre decente_. _Ahora no quieres que tenga cultura. Lo que falta ahora es que digas que no quieres que él hable español." _(First you give him a weird name. What type of name is Alexus? Why didn't you give him a decent name like Alexander? Then you say you don't want him to have culture. Next, you're gonna say you don't want him to learn Spanish.) _Ana said offended.

"Yo no dije eso." _(That's not what I said.)_

"Sigue asi pa que tu veas." _(If you keep going down this road you'll see where you'll end up.) _

"Acabaste?" _(Are you done?)_

"Gracias a mi tu tienes suerte que no te quedaste gorda después que pariste." _(Well I hope you know it's thanks to me you didn't stay fat after you gave birth.) _ Ana pointed out grabbing what was left of Letty's baby bump.

"No me hagas asi!" _(Stop doing that!) _Letty said annoyed with her mother.

"No te preocupes mi amor, yo voy velar por ti." _(Don't worry honey I'll make sure nothing happens to you.)_ Ana cooed at the baby ignoring her. "Tu Mami no sabe lo que hace." _(Your mom doesn't know what she's doing.)_

"Ya ta bueno. Tu tienes donde ir?" _(That's enough. Don't you have somewhere to be?) _

"Fijate que no." _(Actually I don't.) _

"Urg!"

"Te molesto?" _(Am I bothering you?) _

"Si" _(Yes.) _

"Ah bueno te jodiste." _(Well I guess your shit out of luck.) _Ana said taking her grandson to change his poopy diaper. Mia snorted at the mother daughter interaction before her.

"Yo I gotta learn Spanish. I never know what the hell Ricky's grandmother be trying to say sometimes." Simone said in reflection.

"I wish I couldn't understand my mom. I think our relationship would be much better." Letty said shaking her head.

"Oh dang, I see that." Simone laughed.

A few feet away Tony, Vince, and Dom were quietly sharing a couple beers in the kitchen. "How's he been doing?" Tony asked.

"No problems yet, but it hasn't even been the first night. So, we'll see. They gave us a apnea monitor for when he sleeps."

"Let's just hope you won't even need it." Vince chimed in.

"Yeah, I doubt we will."

"So how's fatherhood?" Tony asked him with a smirk.

"Harder than you make it look."

"Just wait until they start talking back."

"I just hope he doesn't have Letty's mouth." Dom said with a chuckle and all three men laughed at the thought.

"We all know he will. It's just a matter of time." Tony joked. Dom looked at his father warily as he digested Tony's words. "You'll be fine. Enjoy now though. Kids grow up fast. You gotta cherish every moment."

"Yea, I like him right now." Dom told him with a smile and the men continued to share their drinks. It was nice to have collectively come together for a happy occasion for the first time since Letty's baby shower.

After everyone had gone, the couple gave Alexus his first bath, which he hated. They then prepared him for sleep just to have him poop his diaper minutes after doing so.

"That's not cool man." Dom told him. "I just dressed you."

"Dom just change him." Letty urged as she dressed in more comfortable clothing.

"How do I make him know this isn't ok?" Dom asked her.

"You can't. He's a baby." Letty said rolling her eyes.

"Alexus you can't be doing this to me. We have to work something out."

"Oh God!" Letty exasperated.

"Wah!" The baby began to wail.

"This crying thing is only gonna work for so long. Ok?" Dom told Alexus as he began to change him. A few minutes later the child was freshly pampered and newly satisfied. "Little man, can we switch places?"

"Can you stop talking to the baby as if he weren't a baby?" Letty asked Dom from outside the nursery.

"He's a man in training. Do you mind?"

"Wow"

"Yeah, it's like that. This is serious work." Dom told her handing Alexus to her for his nightly feeding.

"You're ridiculous." Letty noted with a snicker.

"Hey, so uh, you wanna do it later?" Dom enquired.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm happy again. I can function."

"I guess." She answered with a shrug.

"So like we're talking like forty minutes, right?"

"I don't know."

"Just try not to take too long. I don't wanna fall asleep."

"Go watch TV." She told him.

"But I'm serious though."

"Dom…" Letty said warningly.

"But I'm serious though." He repeated.

"Well I have to feed your son so it depends on him."

"Yo, X-man, be a good boy so that mommy and daddy can have some much needed playtime. I'll give you anything you want if you do it." Dom told his son.

"Oh get out!" Letty said grabbing one of Alexus' stuffed animals and throwing it at him.

"Fine, but you shouldn't play with my emotions like this. He owes me his life."

"Alright, I think he gets it." Letty said with a laugh as Dom made his way to their living room.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Warning, t_he following is a **very** mature chapter. _

* * *

"Let's do this." Dom said taking off his shirt and attacking Letty's neck.

"Wait, so you're not even gonna try to make this good?" Letty asked pushing him off.

"Um..." Dom said momentarily controlling himself. "Yo ma, you looking right today."

"Really?" Letty asked unimpressed.

"Why don't you let me holla' at you real quick?" Dom asked goofily.

"I guess you lost your mojo." Letty said with a shrug and moved to tuck herself in-between their sheets.

"Don't do that." He whined.

"I guess I could just lay here while you do your thing." She told him with great disinterest.

"Let, come on." Dom said pulling at the oversized shirt she wore. "Please", he begged pecking her lips.

"Do that again." She told him puckering her lips to meet his. Letty loved to be kissed. It was, for her, the most erotic thing Dom could ever do. She would get lost in his deep lustful kisses. As they continued on with their foreplay, their tongues played with each other igniting all her senses. His hands smoothed beneath her shirt and gripped her body. Though she was not completely satisfied with the state her body in that moment, Dom had given her enough reassurance during her pregnancy that she did not care. "Ay Papi" Letty moaned when Dom's lips moved to her jawline and then to the sensitive spot at the base of her neck. His fingers pushed her shirt upwards.

"Take it off." Dom murmured in her ear as he continued to pull her shirt up. She finished the task, which left her exposed beneath him. He made his way down her body, pulled off her cotton panties, and spread her legs. Dom positioned her just right, and leaned in to graze Letty's inner lips with his tongue. He made slow long strokes against her until her hips began to move involuntarily.

"Ung..." Letty moaned out with a shallow breath. Dom's hand erogenously tantalized her skin. "Dominic" Letty murmured as her hands pushed his face into her.

"You still taste fruity. I could eat you out all day." He told her with a smirk minutes later. According to Dom, Letty had developed a subtle and sweet flavor as her pregnancy had progressed. It was interesting for him to find out that she had not changed flavors since childbirth.

"That's not a bad idea." Letty moaned closing her eyes as Dom rubbed her core with his fingers. "But you know what I want."

"I do?" Dom taunted her, and Letty grazed his tightening bulge with her foot.

"Mhmm..."

"It's like that?"

"Yea, you gonna deliver?" Letty asked spreading her legs once again. Dom attacked her lips and quickly pulled down his briefs.

"Baby?" Letty began parting from their kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Do it slow. Ok?" She warned him.

"Of course. Ima take good care of you." Dom murmured into her neck. They met in another enticing kiss as Dom made his way inside her. "That ok?"

"Mhm", she moaned while she continued to kiss him. "It feels deep."

"I'm not all the way in yet."

"What? Really? Did you grow?" She asked him genuinely surprised.

"Aww baby, you're so sweet."

"I didn't mean it that way." Letty said rolling her eyes. Dom chuckled and their lips met once again. He began to move inside her, and their eyes met as he did so. Though sex was not a foreign concept to the couple, this particular encounter felt slightly different. They could feel the weight and seriousness of their relationship like never before. So much had changed since the last time they had made love. They had met the small being they created that they now cherished more than words could say. As time went on, they continued to share their bodies and relish in their intimacy. Letty did not know why, but in the midst of one of Dom's lustful glares her eyes began to well with tears.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Dom asked in alarm as he abruptly stopped his motions.

"No" She whimpered.

"Then what is it?"

"I just love you." She said with a sniffle. "I think I love you more than the last time we did it."

"I love you too." He said with a smile and proceeded to brush her lips with his.

"I don't think my hormones have stabilized themselves yet." She told him as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I hope they never do." Dom told her. "You're so cute."

"Shut up. I'm supposed to be sexy right now."

"That too." He said with a small chuckle as he began to move once again. Within minutes Letty was refocused on the task at hand. "Baby, you don't know what you do to me." Dom grunted.

"Ungh...show me..." She moaned out before pressing their lips together and gripping his body as he did hers.

"You're so perfect Let...fuck." Dom growled.

"uh...Uh...UH...UNG...UNGH" Letty's moans continued to grow.

"Yea baby, give it to me." Dom murmured as he thrust into her with great force.

"Shit!" Letty exclaimed arching her back as she became consumed with pleasure, but then the strangest thing occurred while she did so.

"What was that?" Dom asked taken aback by the sudden spill of breast milk against his skin.

"I don't know." Letty said turning crimson and finding a pillow to cover herself with.

"Do it again." Dom said shaking her.

"Dom stop." She whined. "This is so embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing?"

"Maybe the fact that I just bathed you in our son's food supply." She said covering her face. Dom rolled his eyes unfazed by the bizarre situation they found themselves in.

"Well I'm gonna need you to not do that so that I can finish." Dom told Letty grabbing the pillow from her, but she resisted. "Oh come on baby don't get like this. It's probably natural. I'm just too good at what I do." He said kissing her sides.

"Stop" Letty whined.

"You sure? I think you wanna go again." Dom murmured making his way in and out of her once more. He kissed her exposed skin until Letty finally moved her hands enough to allow him to capture her in a passionate lip lock. "I love it when your body tells me how much it wants me."

"You cocky bastard." Letty gritted out.

"It's fact. This body belongs to me. You may want to start accepting it."

"Oh yeah? Who says?" Letty enticed finding herself aroused once again.

"I say. These thighs, this pussy, this ass, these tits, they are all mine. You got that?" Dom asserted aggressively grabbing her. Letty adored when Dom acted possessive towards her. It was sometimes dangerous depending on the situation, but it made for really good sex. "Say it." He commanded her.

"I'm yours" Letty breathed out as he impaled her.

"Say it again." He said ferociously.

"I'm yours...fuck!" Letty moaned feeling her second orgasm rip through her body, and allowing Dom to give into his own needs.

"Damn that was good." He said out of breath, and rolled off of her.

"You think?" Letty teased.

"Nah, you right. I have to hit the gym. My stamina is low, and I'm getting fat."

"Dom I was kidding."

"I haven't been to the gym in a month. This is so sad."

"You're saying this to the girl who still looks pregnant."

"You don't look pregnant, but at least you had a baby. You know?"

"You still have a six pack!" Letty exasperated.

"I usually have an eight pack, and I'm usually not this tired after sex." Dom pouted. Letty laughed at his insecurity.

"I love you just the way you are." She said caressing his face.

"Nah, I'm getting fat. I got hit up Meech. He's on his uncles prison work out."

"Prison work out?"

"Yeah, his body look sick right now."

"You been checking out men Dom?"

"Why you questioning my manhood? Do we need to have sex again or something?"

"I'm just saying." Letty said nonchalantly.

"Show me your boobs."

"Why?"

"Because we about to do it again." Dom said, but his actions where interrupted by Alexus' sudden cries.

"Whah!" They heard from the other room.

"Didn't we just put him down?" Dom asked. Letty looked at her watch.

"It's only been two hours."

"Whah!" The child continued to screech.

"It's your turn. I just paid my dues." Letty said settling into bed.

"Damn for real?"

"Yes, go tend to your child."

"Whah!" The baby continued to cry. Dom got up, pulled on a pair of boxers, and went to check on his son.

"I thought we had a deal." Dom said peering over the small crib. "_But dad I'm lonely. _Urg, I guess I get you." Dom said simulating a conversation with his son as he picked him up. "_You and mommy left me._ Alright, calm down we were in the next room." Dom said soothing the small child.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes, and this is what you turn into?" Letty asked with a laugh. She held in her hand a small bottle of milk she had just warmed up for Alexus.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just funny. I wish people would see you like this."

"They can see. I'm not ashamed."

"Aww, is Lexy pooh making big bad daddy soft?"

"Look who's talking. Lexy pooh? Who the fuck are you?" Dom badgered.

"Language! Besides, he's my baby. I'm supposed to act this way." Letty defended.

"And he's not mine?" He asked arching his eyebrow.

"Well you're the one always trying to be this macho manly guy or whatever." She pointed out.

"I am manly. That has nothing to do with how I interact with my kid. I don't want him scared of me. Well I want him to be scared if he does something bad, but like, I want him to feel comfortable and loved by me." Dom told her.

"I'm so turned on right now." Letty said in sudden realization.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Daddy Dom is so hot."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not gonna lie, it's really doing it for me right now."

"Alexus, I'm going to need you to go back to sleep like now." Dom told the baby in his arms.

"That's not gonna work." Letty told him amused.

"Give him your boobs. That's what everyone in this apartment needs right now."

"Wow." She said with a laugh.

"It's true. They make the world a better place."

"I am so done with you. Here's a bottle. Get him to sleep you doof."

* * *

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Guest: **She pumps.

* * *

"Letty I can't have a baby in the garage." Tony scolded her.

"But look at him. I couldn't just leave him in that place. What if they did something to him? I saw on the news the other day that daycare centers across the country have been shut down for maltreatment of children, including drugging them during naptime. Do you want them to drug your grandchild? Do you? Because it'll probably happen." She argued.

"Letty you're being irrational. Babies go to daycare all the time. Mine did, and they're fine."

"But he's been going through separation anxiety."

"I think you're going through separation anxiety." He countered. "I'm gonna make this real simple. Get a babysitter, or you don't work."

"But-"

"That's final." Tony asserted before leaving the office.

"Urg!" Letty exasperated. She had been on official work leave for six months, and she and Dom had barely been staying afloat with all their expenses. She had to start working again. There was no doubt about it. She looked forward to working on engines full time, but Letty wanted to do it with her child attached to her, which was not a feasible request.

"Dom you need to find a babysitter for Alexus." Tony said coming up behind him.

"We did." Dom answered.

"Well why don't you go tell Letty that, since she seems to think babies and garages go together." Tony informed him causing Dom to chuckle.

"I'll go talk to her."

"Please do. I'm trying to run a business here." He hollered after Dom as he made his way to the office. Dom cracked the door open to find Letty complaining to their son.

"_Grandpapi is being a big meany Lexi_."

"Come on now that's not fair. He's been holding your spot for six months." Dom said closing the door behind him. Alexus perked up at the sight of him. "_Hey buddy_." He cooed and the baby began to kick his legs out excitedly. Dom was too filthy to hold Alexus though he desperately wanted to. Therefore, he stayed at a safe distance.

"Well excuse me for trying to protect my child from evil strangers."

"I'd be more worried about tools falling on his head or toxic grease stains on his clothes, but hey that's just me."

"That wouldn't happen because I'd be watching him."

"You mean while your head is under the hood of a car. Tell me again, where exactly will Lex be?"

"Next to me, duh."

"Let if you're not ready to come to work then don't."

"I am ready. It's just that..."

"Listen, I get where you're coming from. I've been dealing with this since day one, and it sucks. But I have to do it because we have to eat, and we need a place to live."

"Well when you put it that way." Letty said mockingly rolling her eyes. "I just don't trust anyone with him."

"Maybe we can find someone else if you don't like the center."

"There were so many kids there Dom. We'd be begging for him to sick. He's too fragile for daycare." She said looking at their child who lay in his car seat. Alexus had made tremendous strides since his difficult beginnings, but was still developmentally a month behind other infants his age.

"Wanna try asking your mom? She works mostly nights, right?"

"I don't want to ask her. It'll give her an excuse to intrude in my life."

"Baby we both know she doesn't need an excuse. She just does it." Dom pointed out. Letty chuckled at the fact Ana would drop in unannounced and take over, which Letty secretly appreciated during earlier stages of Alexus' infancy when he'd have her up all hours of the night.

"Fine, I'll ask her." Letty huffed rolling her eyes.

"Try and see if she can start today because you're already late for your first day back." Dom said pointing at the clock in the office.

"I don't really like you right now."

"You can't always get your way." Dom told her before turning to the babbling baby who had his fingers in his mouth. "_Right X-man? You need to let us make money._"

"Shh!" Letty hushed him from the desk as she awaited for her mother to pick up the phone.

"Halo?" _(Hello?) _

"Mami te puedes quedar con el niño hoy?" _(Can you stay with the baby today?)_

"Ya veo como son las cosas. Entonces tu solo me buscas cuando necesitas algo." _(So you only call me when you need something? I see how it is.)_

"Puedes o no?" _(Can you or not?) _

"Bueno yo iba salir y dar una vuelta pero supongo que podría hacerlo." _(Well I did have plans to go out on the town, but I guess I could do it.) _Ana said casually.

"Estaré allí en dies minutos." _(I'll be there in ten minutes.) _

"Esta bien." _(Ok.) _Ana said before Letty hung up the phone.

"I can't believe I'm leaving my child with a crazy person."

"You're the one who won't take him to daycare." Dom told Letty pausing his game of peekaboo. There was a sudden knock on the door before it opened.

"So are either of you planning on working today or is this place just your new hot spot?"

"Sorry Pops, we just found a babysitter."

"Well isn't that dandy. I have four cars in this garage and two of them aren't being worked on. I just hope that the next time I look over at them they will be." Tony warned sternly.

"Yes sir." Dom answered.

"Sorry Tony. It won't happen again." Letty told him softly.

"Make sure it doesn't." He said before leaving.

The couple turned to each other momentarily. "He's pissed." Letty acknowledged.

"You know he hates it when we fuck around on the job."

"But I wasn't trying fuck around."

"I know, but you know this wouldn't fly if you tried it at any other job."

"I know, but it was worth the attempt. _Right Lex? You don't want to be away from Mami, do you? No you wouldn't. No you wouldn't because you love your mommy._" Letty cooed at her son who babbled at her happily.

"It's time for you to let go." Dom told her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." She said grabbing Alexus' car seat. Letty drove to her mother's house to drop off her son.

"Alexander! _Como esta el niño de mamá._" _(Alexander! **How's grandma's baby**.) _Ana cooed.

"Mami no lo llames así. Lo vas a confundir." _(Mom don't call him that. You're going to confuse him.)_ Letty urged.

"A mi no me gusta ese nombre raro que tu le pusiste." _(I don't like that ugly name you gave him.) _

"Y? Ese fue el nombre que le tocó." _(And? That was the name chosen for him.)_

"Ya te vas?" _(Weren't you leaving?) _

"Tengo que ponerle la leche en la nevera. Te dejo cuatro botellas." _(I have to put his milk in the fridge. I'm leaving you four of them.) _

"Y la leche en polvo por si no da?" _(What about formula incase it's not enough?) _

"Va dar. Eso es lo que él bebe hasta la noche." _(It'll be enough. That's all he needs until tonight.) _

"Bueno, voy a tener que comprarle por si acaso." _(I guess I'll just buy him some just in case.)_

"No, va dar." _(No, it will be enough.) _

"A que hora llegas?" _(At what time are you picking him up?)_

"Antes de las trés." _(Before three.)_

"Tan temprano?" _(So early?) _

"Y quieres mas?" _(You want more?)_

"Buscalo a las cinco." _(Pick him up at five.)_

"Vengo a las tres." _(I'm picking him up at three.) _Letty emphasized taking Alexus from Ana. "I'll see you later Papito." She said giving the child several kisses and holding him to her for several minutes.

"No te tienes que ir?"_(Don't you have to leave?)_ Ana asked motioning to take Alexus, but Letty then turned away preventing her from it.

"Esperate." _(Wait.) _Letty said kissing the baby's short curly locks. "I love you Lexi." She whispered to him, and the baby babbled at her. "_Yes I do_." She cooed. "_Yes I do_."

"Leticia dame el niño." _(Leticia give me the baby.) _Ana told her grabbing the child.

"Pero-" _(But-)_ Letty resisted.

"Ya esta bueno. Vete." _(That's enough. You should go.) _Ana said to her stepping away. "Alexander porque no vamos andar? Quieres andar?" _(Alexander do you want to go out? Why don't we go on a trip?) _

"No-"

"Vete. Yo se cuidar niños mas que tu. Nos vemos." _(Leave. I can take care of children better than you. See you later.)_ Ana said ushering Letty out the door.

"Asegurarte que-" _(Make sure that-)_

"Adios." _(Bye.)_ Ana said sternly before closing the door in Letty's face. She stood there staring at it wanting to tear it down, but decided to turn in the direction of her car and head back to the garage. She could not help but be distracted while adjusting the breaks on a Ford truck that had come in.

"Everything ok?" Vince asked her a few hours into her shift.

"Yeah, everything is just great."

"Are you sure? You seem a little quiet, which is cause for worry because we all know how you like to run your mouth."

"Shut-up Vince." Letty growled at him.

"Is it the kid? I heard you tried to bring him today."

"You wouldn't understand."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Come on girl spill it. I got shit to do."

"Then go do it." Letty told him turning back to her work, but Vince did not leave. "Ok fine, ever since I had Alexus I've always been there. I'm the one who feeds him, watches him all day, and stays up all night because Dom has to go to work early and wouldn't get back until late. I missed the garage. I missed being around cars. I miss racing. I miss going out. I thought I was starting to go crazy being all cooped up, but then today I just couldn't let him go. As much as I missed all those things, I miss him more. My mom has him now and I don't know what they're doing or if he's crying for me. She's not gonna take care of him like I would, and it's just weird being away. I feel guilty being here, but I need to be here because at the end of the day it's for him. I'm just feeling some type of way." She blurted out.

"When the kid was first born Dom fucked up some wiring in this civic that came in." Vince began.

"Really?"

"I know, right? He never fucks up. He would leave every three hours and come back all distracted and shit. I knew he was worried even though he wouldn't talk about it, but when the kid got better so did he. So I think you just need to give it time. At least he's healthy now, you know? Why don't you call and check in?"

"She stopped picking up after my fifth call. She's so annoying."

"Damn five calls."

"You called ten times when they were working on your new ride so don't judge me when I'm concerned for an actual human being." Letty snapped causing Vince to laugh.

"I had a hot date that night. I had to make sure shit got done right. Speaking of hot, you heard from Mercedes lately?"

"V I don't think that's gonna happen man. She just broke up with whoever she was seeing, Eric or whatever."

"She's so hot. I just wanna…" Vince said reflectively.

"Alright, I have work to do." Letty said cutting him off and turning her attention back to the breaks she had been working on. "And I suggest you get back to yours before Tony comes at you too."

"But you should hook me up though."

"Nah, you're a dog."

"Don't say that. I'd do her right. Those other girls don't count."

"No. Bye." Letty dismissed and Vince glared at her before walking away.

"What was that about?" Dom asked her.

"Vince being Vince."

"What'd you say?"

"The truth."

"Why you always gotta hurt his feelings. You know he's mad sensitive."

"What the fuck? He's the king of insensitivity, and he needs to face the music. He expects me to hook him up with one of my friends when I know all the nasty shit he be getting up to. Nah, never that."

"Oh it was about that? Ahh, then he'll be aight. Anyway, I just got off the phone with your mom."

"You called?"

"Yeah"

"She's fucked up. She picks up your calls, but not mine."

"She said you were harassing her." Dom told her with a shrug.

"I may have made a few calls, but I wouldn't call it harassing."

"Well anyway she said she was going to take him out and that she'd be back by five."

"I told her three." Letty angrily.

"Well I guess she decided five. We can't complain. It's not like it costs us money." Dom pointed out.

"No, but it will cost us favors and privacy." She countered.

"We can find another babysitter, but I don't think you'd trust anyone else." Letty rolled her eyes at Dom's statement. It was true. She only trusted five people with her son, and until she got over her phobia of daycare centers she would have to settle with her mother. "And you did tell her his name isn't Alexander right?"

"Only a million times, but she won't listen."

"She is too much." Dom said with a small laugh.

"It's not funny. She's fucking his development." Letty complained.

"He'll be aight. Do I still have to take him to get his shots tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can't go through that again. I literally almost killed the nurse last time."

"It's wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't that bad? He was crying so hard he almost turned blue. I don't know how you can deal with our child being stabbed and tortured."

"Wow, I think you deserve an award for most dramatic recountal. He wasn't stabbed. He was getting immunized. It's for his own good. Did you say something to the nurse?" He asked suspiciously, but Letty did not answer. "Now I know why we got a different nurse."

"She don't like me and I don't like her." Letty dismissed waving her hand.

"She was doing her job."

"What's your point?"

"Alright, now you're just being ridiculous, and your not going to take him to his appointments anymore because you obviously can't handle them."

"Fine, I told you you could do that."

"Well Let, you have to understand where you need to draw the line between a caring parent and being overprotective."

"You're such a hypocrite. You shouldn't talk anymore, you really shouldn't." Letty told him warningly.

"I'm gonna go over there." Dom said pointing to a car needing repair.

"That's a good idea." She told him with a scowl. Letty had always been a possessive person, especially with the few things she had. She had gotten into several catfights over Dom, and altercations with her mother's past boyfriends. So, it was no surprise she had dealt with issues concerning her son in a similar matter. After the pregnancy hormones finally wore off, she was back to her feisty self. She was very vocal and not afraid to get a little dirty if it meant guarding what was important to her. Dom was similar, but he was subtler in his approach. His size and domineer were usually warning enough for most people, but when he snapped it was lights out for anyone in arms length. He like Letty was reasonably worried for their child's wellbeing, but was more practical when it came to Alexus' needs.

When five o'clock rolled around Dom thought it best for him to go pick up Alexus on his own because Letty was still very angry with Ana, but she insisted that she would go. "_Alexander mira quien llegó. Quien es ese? Quien es ese_?" **(Alexander look who just got here. Who is that? Who is that?)** Ana asked the baby in his walking chair as he turned around to look at Dom. The baby excitedly reached in his father's direction as he instantly recognized him.

"_Hey X-man. Were you a good boy?" _Dom cooed kneeling down. The child began to cry impatiently wanting to be picked up.

"_Oh no, what's wrong baby?"_ Letty asked soothingly as she reached down to grab him from his chair, and he quickly settled in her arms grabbing at her face. _"Did you miss Mami? Mami missed you. Yes she did._"

"Toma."_(Here)_ Ana said handing the diaper bag to Dom.

"How was he?"

"Bien, lo llevé al salón. Te gusta mi pelo?" _(Fine, I took him to the salon. Do you like my hair?)_ Ana asked flipping it.

"Si, te quedo-" _(Yea, it's really-)_

"Que? Como lo pudiste llevarlo ahí." _(What? How could you bring him there?)_

"Todas las mujeres se enamoran de mi nieto. _Ay si no verdad Alexander. Tú vas hacer muy guapo como tu abuela._ Claro, nadie me lo creia. Yo soy demasiado joven para ser abuela." _(All the women fell in love with my grandson. __**Right Alexander. You're gonna be good looking just like your grandmother. **__Of course, no one believed me. I'm too young to be a grandmother.)_

"Es-que quieres que se me enferme?"_ (Do you want him to get sick?)_ Letty asked tersely.

"Tranquilizate. El andaba de lo más bien en su coche. Cuando vuelve?" _(Calm down. He was perfectly fine in his stroller.) _Ana told her nonchalantly.

"Mañana" _(Tomorrow.)_ Letty gritted out.

"Esta bien. Pero ojo, yo trabajo jueves a domingo en el día." _(Fine, but I work days Thursdays through Sunday.)_

"Esta bien yo me ago." _(Fine, I'll figure it out.) _Letty told her before turning to Dom. "Let's go."

"Give him to me I have the car seat all set up in my car." He told her holding his arms out.

"Fine" She handed Alexus over reluctantly.

"Gracias Ana." _(Thank you Ana.) _Dom said before leaving with Alexus.

"De nada querido." _(You're welcome love.) _She beamed.

"Adios." _(Bye.) _Letty said annoyed.

"Pero te vas asi? Como si yo no te crie buena sinverguenza." _(You're just gonna leave like that? Like I'm some nobody who didn't raise to you, you little ingrate?)_

"Cion Mami" _(Blessiings) _Letty obliged kissing Ana's cheek. It was rude not to leave on a formal note. In her younger years Letty's grandmother would spank her if she were to forget, and she was sure Ana would do the same to Alexus. Cultural formalities were very important in any Dominican household.

"Dios te bendiga." _(God bless you.)_

"Nos vemos mañana." (I'll see you tomorrow.)

They made their way home and Letty was able to relax knowing her child was safe in her arms. She bathed and breastfed him, and in turn Dom lulled him to sleep.

"I like watching him sleep. He looks so fucking cute." Dom doted from Alexus' crib.

"That's because he looks like me." Letty told him cheekily.

"You're right. You dominated with this kid, but I got the next one."

"Let's just hope it's not a girl, because that just wouldn't look right."

"Damn, that's so true." He said in agreement and they both quietly laughed.

"Don't worry he has the best of you though." She said smiling at Dom.

"You think so?"

"Mhmm" She said leaning in to peck his lips, and they soon found themselves in a greedy kiss. "Dom wait. We're gonna wake him up."

"Oh yeah I forgot about him for a minute." He said before lifting her of the ground and over his shoulder.

"Dom!" She whispered. "Dom, put me down."

"Oh Ima put it down." He informed her as he carried Letty out of the nursery.

"Wait, wait…"

* * *

**Review! Stop slacking...You know who you are ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Long chapter, enjoy! Also, let me know if you have any suggestions.

**Eeliab8:** I completely forgot to answer you question because I didn't have one. However, I think I'm gonna keep this fic strictly dotty with no Mia/Brian pairing because there aren't too many chapters left.

**Nina:** Letty's on the IUD so it's a non-issue until Alexus turns three.

**Dani/Peaches2421:** I love possessive Dom! I'll try to write something in the next chapter because it didn't quite fit with this one.

* * *

"I don't give a fuck. He's walking today." Dom told Letty as they made their way to the nursery.

"Maybe he's just not ready." She insisted.

"Nah, he's ready. He's just scared."

"It doesn't have to be today."

"Yes, it does." Dom said picking up Alexus from his crib to place him on the floor, but the baby began to cry as soon as he touched the ground. Dom had been trying to help Alexus walk for the last week and the present day marked his first year of life. It was tradition for Torretos to walk by their first birthday and Dom would be damned if his son did not.

"Dom, stop it." Letty told him.

"No, he needs to learn. He already holds his balance when he stands."

"So? Some babies don't walk until after their first year." Letty argued as she looked at the distraught child who attempted to climb up Dom's leg.

"He isn't just any baby. Look." Dom said pointing to Alexus at his feet. "He can stand himself up, so I know he can walk. You baby him too much. That's why he always wants to be carried."

"He is a baby." Letty said frustratedly. When she motioned to pick Alexus up Dom stopped her.

"Don't." He told her backing them away from their son.

"But-"

"Shh" He shushed her. "_Lex look; look!_" Dom beaconed waving the child's favorite toy at him as he continued to cry hysterically. "_Come get it Lex_."

"Wah!" Alexus screeched not wanting to move from where he stood. He held his arms up in hopes that one of his parents would gather enough sympathy to pick him up.

"_Come here_." Dom told him repeatedly gesturing in his direction. Alexus kneeled down to crawl, but Dom stood him up again.

"Oh my God Dominic just let it go. You're ruining his birthday." Letty complained.

"He's not even gonna remember today."

"So?"

"He'll be fine. He's not hurt. He's spoiled. _Lex come on. Give me two steps and I'll leave you alone._" Dom told his son kneeling in front of him. The child continued to weep, but he motioned to step forward. "_There you go. Do it_." Dom encouraged enthusiastically. Alexus moved another foot forward, but then slumped down to crawl once again. "So fucking close" Dom muttered as the child crawled to him and clawed at his shirt. Dom took the baby in his arms, and Alexus settled instantly placing his head on Dom's shoulder. "This isn't over."

"Da, da,da, da" The boy babbled, as he was comforted in his father's embrace. He had yet to say full words, but phonetically distinguished Dom and Letty.

"Can we leave now? They've been waiting for us." Letty reminded him as she smeared some chap-stick on her lips in front of a mirror. Alexus' small birthday party was to take place at the Toretto household that early afternoon. They drove to Dom's childhood home and could already smell the barbecue Tony had started when they stepped out of his car.

"Oh my God you guys are so adorable!" Mia exclaimed opening the door.

"What? Why?" Letty asked.

"You're matching." Dom looked down at his clothes and realized they indeed were. He and Letty had always had similar tastes, and they often seemed to coordinate without really intending to. Nonetheless, seeing Alexus in his little sport's jacket and tiny timberland boots brought a smile to his face.

"Huh, look at that. I didn't even notice." Letty said nonchalantly walking into the house.

"The boy's gonna have good taste." Dom said behind them.

"I have to take a picture of this. Don't move." Mia said running to get her camera. Letty sucked her teeth in annoyance. She hated being photographed.

"Ok, smile!" Mia said holding the camera up. "Letty that isn't a real smile."

"This is as good as it's gonna get." Letty told her as Alexus began to fuss in her arms.

"_Lexi, give Titi a smile._" Mia cooed at the child, and he began to laugh. "_Yeah, you like pictures. Don't you?_" The baby began to point and lean forward attempting to grab the camera. He was going through a smashing phase, and would snatch anything and throw it with all his might.

"Don't let him touch it Mia or he'll break it." Dom warned her.

"Ooh, I should probably move the camcorder." Mia said noting the video camera on the coffee table.

"Probably." Dom said grabbing his son and placing him on the floor. "_You want the camera Lex? Come get it._" Dom said moving away. Again Alexus went on his hands and knees to crawl towards his father.

"Dom he's gonna walk when he wants to walk." Letty insisted.

"No, he's walking today." Dom asserted standing Alexus up again.

"He's obsessed." Letty told Mia.

"I was walking at nine months. He can do it at twelve. _Right Lex?_"

"It's true. We both walked early." Mia informed her. Letty rolled her eyes and headed for the back yard leaving the siblings in the living room.

"Hey Tony" She greeted. He was manning the grill. There were already a few friendly faces that had arrived, and music lightly played in the background.

"You hungry?" He asked her.

"Starving, I didn't cook today since we were planning on coming here."

"It'll be ready in ten minutes." He informed her with a welcoming smile. "Where's the birthday boy?"

"Inside with your son. Dom's obsessing about the walking thing. He's just a baby. He's being too pushy."

"He should walk today." Tony told her.

"What is wrong with all of you?"

"You coddle him too much. I know he was sick and he's still a little small, but you gotta push your kids every now and then."

"Well excuse me for having a heart and not liking to see my baby upset."

"Letty all baby's cry. It's what they do. You should know that by now." Tony told her with a chuckle.

"Whatever." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

Back inside of the living room Alexus was getting angry because Dom kept taking away his toy in attempt to get him to walk. The boy would furrow his eyebrows like Dom would, while sporting Letty's signature pout. _"If you want it you have to walk for it."_ Dom told him as the child babbled and yelled at him.

He had taken two strides, but had yet to fully walk. "Mia get the camera. He's gonna do it."

"I've had this camera ready for half an hour already. At this rate, the battery is gonna run out before we cut the cake."

"We can always get more down the block. _Come on Lex, be a big boy_." Dom encouraged. There was a knock at the door, and Mia went to answer it.

"Hola Ana" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hola mija, y mi nieto ya llegó?" _(Hey sweety, is my grandson here yet?)_

"Yes, we're trying to get him to walk."

"Pero ese niño ya estaba caminando conmigo los otros dias." _(That boy was practically walking with me the other day.)_

"Si pero no solo."_(Yes, but he wont do it by himself.)_

"_Ay, ay quien es ese?_" _**(Oh, Oh, who is that?) **_ Ana greeted her grandchild excitedly from the doorframe.

"Ma, ma, ma" Alexus rambled pointing at Ana with a happy smile.

"_Ay si. Soy yo, niño lindo. Ven acá_" _**(Yes it's me sweet baby. Come here.) **_Ana called to him. He attempted to crawl, but Dom once again stood him up, but allowed him to grip his fingers as he attempted to take a step. "_Mira te tengo un regalo. Tu quieres tu regalo? Ven buscalo._" _**(Look, I have present for you. You want your present. Come and get it.) **_

Dom let go of Alexus in hopes of him continuing on his own. "Quick get the camera Mia." He told her.

"I have it. I have it."

"_Ven, ven_." _**(Come. Come.) **_Ana said waving a lollipop in Alexus' face, which he eyed hungrily. He screeched excitedly clapping his hands together.

"_Go get it Lex_" Dom told him cheerfully. "You got the camera ready?"

"How many times are you gonna ask me?" Mia asked in annoyance.

"He's gonna do it." Dom said watching intently.

"_Ven mi amor, ven_" (_**Come honey. Come here**_.) Ana encouraged when she saw Alexus attempt to take a step, and he did. He took several wobbly steps to his grandmother who he hadn't seen in several days.

"Oh my God look at him go." Mia commented excitedly.

"Are you filming this?" Dom asked her.

"Where is Letty? She's missing this!" She asked from behind the camera.

"Letty!" Dom bellowed out repeatedly.

"What? What?" She came running in seconds later. "Is he ok?"

"Look" Dom said pointing to their son who had almost made it to the doorframe where Ana stood.

"Oh my God." Letty said in astonishment.

"I told you he was gonna walk today." Dom said proudly.

"Aww, my baby's walking."

"Así mismo, sigue ahí." _**(Yeah you got it. Keep going.) **_Ana encouraged.

"Ma, wa, ma, wa, woah, ma" Alexus jabbered as he reached his arms out for Ana to pick him up.

"_Yay, Lexi!_" Mia cheered. Ana gave him his lollipop and he took it excitedly.

"_That a boy Lex!_" Dom said taking him from Ana, and planting a kiss his cheek. "You got that, right?" He asked Mia once more.

"Yes Dom, I'm still filming." Mia answered.

_"Who's daddy's big boy?"_ Dom cooed causing Alexus to giggle. Letty took him from Dom's arms and gave him several kisses of appraisal. While in her arms, her son began to pull at her tank top.

"Woa there, we can't put those on display for camera to see." Letty said pulling up her top.

"I think he's hungry." Dom told her.

"I just hate how he refuses to take the bottle when he sees me. Ain't nobody got time to be breastfeeding today."

"Can you say that one more time for the camera Let?" Mia teased.

"Mia you best cut that out." Letty warned.

"Y la comida?" _(Where's the food?)_ Ana asked.

"Alla atrás. Ve busca." _(Out back, go get some.) _Letty told her before heading upstairs to feed Alexus. She settled herself on Dom's old bed. "Hold on baby. You're worse than your father." Letty told him as he impatiently yanked at her top.

"Ta, ta, ta" The baby babbled as he grew restless.

"Here" She said positioning her breast so that he could feed. Letty had been feeding for about twenty minutes when Vince came bursting through the door.

"Holy shit." He said looking at her. "Sorry."

"It's ok. It's not like you can see anything."

"Yeah, uh, Tony, uh, sent me to get something." He informed her awkwardly trying to look away.

"Then get it." She told him unfazed.

"Yeah, uh, I'm going to."

"Ok?" Letty said in a confused tone. Vince went to get a few bags Tony had left in Dom's old room. Unfortunately, Alexus had decided that he wanted to switch breasts while Vince carried out Tony's request, which meant Letty was momentarily exposed. "V don't look. I have to put him on the other side. "

"Uh yeah, right, um, you do that." He stuttered out as she maneuvered Alexus to her other breast.

"Ok, good to go." Letty told him a few seconds later, and Vince then practically ran for the door.

"Uh, don't tell Dom about this." Vince told her, and Letty rolled her eyes.

"You didn't see anything."

"He won't see it that way." He insisted, and she merely shrugged in response. Since the birth of their son there had not been any jealous fits among the couple. They were too busy with responsibility to resort to their old petty ways. Letty made her way back downstairs with Alexus to find that more guests had arrived to the small get together.

"There he is!" Simone exclaimed from couch when she saw them come down the stairs. "_There's my little birthday boy. _Wait, why isn't he wearing what I bought him?"

"Because his grandfather bought him half this outfit."

"Well I hope you plan on changing him."

"Actually, no, I don't."

"Uh!" Simone exclaimed.

"You know how many of you guys bought him clothes. This kid probably thinks we're rich."

"When you got friends you technically are." Simone said with a laugh. "Actually I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I pulled a Mercedes last night."

"I know there must be a good reason for why you got my name in your mouth." Mercedes said from afar whilst she conversed with another guest.

"What the fuck? Does she have bionic ears?" Simone asked rhetorically.

"Yes" Mercedes answered from the same distance.

"With who?" Letty asked with a laugh.

"You don't know him. Shit, I don't even know him."

"Damn, it was like that?"

"Yea, I feel so slutty."

"You should."

"I did it out of anger. Ricky really pissed me off."

"Hold on, my baby's ears should not be exposed to this conversation. Have you seen Dom?" Letty interrupted.

"Yeah, he was outside with the boys."

"We'll talk about this when I get back." Letty told her as she went in search for her baby daddy.

"Damn the kid is one already. I can't believe it." Dom's good friend Reggie noted. They were talking with Vince and their other childhood friend, Mike, in the driveway, while drinking a few beers.

"Meech, he's gonna be talking soon. I can't believe how time has been flying. You'll see what I'm talking about when you get yours."

"We just found out about that shit. Slow your roll, man. I'm still reacting to the news."

"Why are you guys all having babies and shit?" Mike asked frustrated.

"I'm with you. It ain't the same after they have one. I thought it was bad enough when this one first fell for Letty, but Dom never comes out anymore." Vince complained.

"That's not true." Dom said defensively.

"When was the last time you went out?"

"Last week."

"That don't count. Every time you win a race you leave. You don't even hang out any more. I ain't saying you should. I get why you don't, but shit's changed. There's no denying it."

"Yeah you're right, but I'm cool with it though. I like playing with my kid. It's bad enough that I don't get to see him most of the week because I'm at work. Certain things just don't matter like they used to." Dom told him with a shrug.

"Nah, I still only care about partying and fucking." Mike said slapping Vince's hand in a low five.

"You're so stupid." Dom said with a laugh.

"Dom!" Letty called from behind them.

"What?" He asked turning around.

"Can you hold him a sec?" Dom walked over to take Alexus from her.

"Why didn't you put him down for a nap?"

"Because there's nowhere to put him." She said before walking away. Dom went back to the guys with his son in his arms.

"Letty's looking right." Mike commented as Letty made her way back into the house. She had always been attractive, but motherhood had given her a very womanly figure that men loved to stare at. Her breast were slightly larger, and her hips slightly wider.

"You looking at my girl Mike?" Dom asked threateningly.

"Nah, just saying. Not all of them get their body back like that." Dom eyed his friend menacingly, and Mike took the hint to shut his mouth. Dom took a swig of his beer and Alexus reached for it.

"Oh no, you ain't touching this for a long time." Dom said jokingly.

"Trying to hold out until he's twenty-one?" Vince asked humorously.

"He won't be getting any from me until then." Dom informed him.

"That's fucked-up. Tony didn't do that to you." Vince said with a smile.

"You make it sound like he gave me a keg. He gave me one beer when my mom died, and looked the other way if I got it on my own."

"I guess." Vince responded with a shrug.

"How are we supposed to tell our kids not to do shit we do?" Reggie asked suddenly fearful of his circumstances.

"I haven't gotten there yet. I just got him to walk today. That's enough for me. I'm just hoping for the best here on out." Dom responded casually.

"Da, da, da, da" Alexus babbled pointing at a large toy on the picnic table. He tried to get Dom's attention by grabbing his face and directing him.

"Duty calls. I'll be back." Dom told the guys as he headed to the table. He knew Alexus would throw a tantrum if he did not get his way. Therefore, he played with his son until Letty joined them because Mia insisted on taking pictures of them.

"Mia still? Really?" Letty complained half an hour into Mia's photo-shoot.

"Fine" Mia said rolling her eyes. "We should cut the cake before he gets cranky." She suggested. They both agreed. There was nothing like a cranky Alexus before a much needed nap. Guests gathered around and sang to the small child who was scared by all the sudden attention. He buried his head in Dom's neck during his birthday song.

"Eat your cake baby." Letty told him in his highchair. Mia had baked Alexus a personalized miniature cake for him to sabotage as he went head first for a taste. He got icing all over his face and hands as they photographed him. He even managed to get some in his curls. While adults bit into the larger cake purchased at a local bakery, Letty took her child upstairs to clean him off with Simone. Dom sat outside mingling with guests who were soon to depart. It had been a good turn out. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, especially Alexus.

"I want to talk to you." Dom heard Tony's voice behind him.

"What did I do now?" He asked and Tony chuckled in response.

"It's what you haven't done." He began while sitting beside his son in a lawn chair. "Ever since that boy was born we've been taking things one day at a time, but I think it's time to start looking at the big picture. As hard as this all has been, it's important that you realize that he's growing and fast. He's going to start asking you questions and thinking out loud. Therefore, you're gonna wanna be the best you can be for him."

"What are you trying to say Pop?"

"You've been lucky. Things don't always work out this way and I want you to take advantage of the position you're in. You could take out a few loans, go to school, and maybe get that degree. You have the help. You guys have a free babysitter, a flexable boss, youth, you name you got it."

"I don't know Pop. I already told you I can't see myself in a suit and tie while sitting in an office."

"You planning on working for me for the rest of your life?"

"I love the job, and I make enough to give Alexus what he needs."

"So he's the only kid you're ever gonna have?"

"He's enough for now."

"For now? You add another kid your expenses triple, not double, triple. What if you decide to get married? Weddings cost money too." Tony said with a grin. "Start thinking about it. It's important."

"Letty could do the school thing, but I don't think she wants to. And she keeps saying she doesn't want to get married so I kinda just let it go."

"She's only nineteen even though she doesn't act like it. She's grown up a lot and may see things differently now if you talk to her."

"Yeah maybe." Dom said pensively. "I know you decided not to go pro and stay on the nitro circuit, but do you think maybe I could?"

"It's an investment you may not have the time for, but if you're interested do your homework. I'll support you if you decide it's really what you want."

"Ok, I'll get back to you." Dom told his father.

"I would hope so. I'm proud with how you've handled things so far, but you should really take what I'm saying seriously."

"I do. I always do." Dom said with a smirk.

"Stop lying. You wouldn't want the kid to get the bad habit." Tony told him rubbing Dom's head.

"I think we're gonna leave soon." Dom said still smiling from his father's remark.

"Well it was good having you." Tony said bringing Dom into a hug. They were gone soon after Letty returned with their son. It was almost eight and past Alexus' bedtime. When they arrived at the apartment they brought up all of his new toys and prepared him for sleep.

"He went down pretty easy. He must have been really tired." Letty told Dom quietly who was watching television in the living room.

"He had a long day." Dom acknowledged before switching to more serious tone. "Letty?"

"Yeah?" She inquired noticing the serious look on Dom's face.

"I really want you to finish school."

"I did."

"No I mean like college."

"For what? I already got the job I want." She asked rolling her eyes. They had tried having the conversation before with little success.

"For Lex." He answered simply.

"Why don't you go back?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"What? Really?" Letty had been extremely taken aback by Dom's revelation.

"I've been talking to my dad, and he's right. We should attempt to look into other futures, more stable ones."

"I don't know about that. Together we make enough money."

"Just enough though, what about when he wants a toy and we can't buy it because we can't afford it."

"Listen Dom, I know what it's like to have to wear clothes two sizes too small, or go without electricity, or buy groceries with food stamps because my mom couldn't make her dollars stretch. Our kid is never gonna go through that. I'm making sure of that. I've had to depend on you for a little bit since he's been born, but don't worry Ima pull my weight, even if I have to work full time at the garage now."

"You see that's just it. You shouldn't need to slave long hours at a job when you could be doing something else that takes less time and makes more money. Just think about, maybe talk to your old counselor or someone at the community college."

"Are you gonna do that?" Letty asked curiously.

"Yeah" Dom decided in that moment. He was gonna take his father's advice and do his homework.

"I guess I could talk to somebody." Letty said reluctantly, and Dom smiled at her.

"That's all I'm asking." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"And then you'll let it go?" Letty asked pulling away.

"Maybe" He answered with a shrug. "I may love you too much to do that." He told her softly rubbing his nose against hers.

"You think you're cute or something?"

"I know I'm cute. Actually, I'm devilishly handsome." He corrected.

"Who lied to you?" Letty remarked with a laugh.

"Don't hurt my feelings. That's mean."

"Alright I'm sorry baby. You're so hot." She told him cheekily.

"You ain't ugly."

"I know. You're lucky to have all this at your disposal."

"For real? You offering?"

"At a price..." Letty enticed.

"Oh damn ma, how much you worth?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. I'm gonna go with at least two billion dollars."

"My pockets ain't that deep."

"Well I guess I can make due with whatever you can give me." Letty said feigning disinterest as Dom lightly kissed her neck. "Mm, I think I like where you're going with this."

"Oh, baby I'm just getting started." Dom told her and she responded with a happy giggle.

"Ooh la la" She said before their lips met in a warm kiss.

* * *

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**_ Mature content below._

* * *

"Damn girl you're looking good. How the hell did you have a baby and your body look better than mine?" Simone told Letty eyeing her figure in her basic black bikini. They were standing at the ice cream stand by the beach. It was the Fourth of July and a group of their friends had invited them to the beach. Dom and Letty had brought Alexus along since he had never gone, and they did not want to spend the day without him.

"Because chasing a toddler all day is all the workout anyone needs." Letty answered.

"You look better than you did before. You even got some Shakira thing going on."

"Really? Don't lie to me." Letty asked happily looking down at her newly attained curves.

"Would I ever?"

"True. Now I don't feel bad for eating this ice cream." Letty said licking her cone as they headed back to the beach. She no longer had her small pregnancy pouch, but instead a flat tummy, though it was not as toned as it once had been. However, constant squatting when she played with Alexus firmed up her legs and thighs.

"Dom!" Letty yelled from the water's edge when she saw him deep in the ocean with their son. "Don't go so far!"

"He's fine!" He yelled back.

"Just go waist deep! The waves are pretty strong!" Letty yelled out as she saw the water meet Dom's chest.

"He's fine!" Dom repeated returning his attention to the laughing toddler in his arms. He had been submerging Alexus under water and lifting him up in the air.

"'gain, 'gain!" The child demanded joyously.

"Again?" Dom cooed at the boy and laughed. Letty stood at the shore watching them nervously.

"I think I'm gonna go get him. I don't like him that far in." She told Simone.

"Will you relax. You really think Dom's gonna let anything happen to him?"

"Not intentionally. I almost drowned one time, and I was older than he is now."

"Were you being watched?"

"No, but-"

"Alright then let it go, and finish your ice cream. Are you guys coming to the party tonight?"

"Tony offered to babysit, but I don't know. Alexus doesn't like to go to sleep without breastfeeding."

"I thought you were weaning him off?"

"I am."

"You've been saying that for four months."

"It's a process!" Letty said defensively.

"Right." Simone said disbelievingly.

"Whatever."

"Can you come? Please! I miss you." Simone said feigning a sniffle and hugging her.

"Can you not?"

"Don't you miss it? Remember when we used to drop it like it's hot and drive everybody crazy?" Simone continued to persuade her. "Don't you miss getting on tables, and being drunk for no reason? Remember when we used to toke up in your car after every race because it was the only time we could afford to buy it from Tyrone?"

"Alright already!" Letty said with a laugh. "You do get I'm a mom now, right?"

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't smoke or drink too much, but you can still shake that laffytaffy. You feel me?" Letty laughed at her friend.

"You're right. I should go. It should be fun. I just don't want drama. You know these girls are always trying to get at Dom. It's so fucking annoying. It's like no matter what I do they still try." Though Letty had only raced once since giving birth, she did not find herself all that immersed in the scene as she once was. She reveled in the adrenaline rush, but found herself disinterested in everything else. She witnessed racer chasers go after Dom despite he not showing them any attention. Since she had been laying low some of the new girls were oblivious to Dom's relationship status. It angered her, but decided she was not going to risk getting arrested by getting into street fights like she used to.

"Yo fuck them hoes. You know your place and where you stand, so don't let that shit get to you."

"You're right. I'm gonna go." Letty affirmed and the girls sat on their beach towels to sun bathe. Dom joined them a few minutes later. His body glimmered in the sunlight as water droplets ran down his muscles. Letty bit her lip at the sight of him. She had always shallowly worshiped his body.

"Mami!" Alexus called out to her from Dom's arms distracting her from her thoughts.

"Did you have fun baby?" Letty asked him taking him when he reached for her.

"Ya, ya, ya" He said clapping his hands together. "'gain!" Letty laughed at her son. He had been enamored with the beach. Alexus loved playing with the sand and watching his handprints wash away at the shore.

"I'm gonna go play football with the guys." Dom told her toweling himself off.

"Play! Play!" Alexus chanted.

"Maybe in a few years." Dom said with a chuckle. "We should put him in peewee football when he gets old enough." He told Letty.

"I don't know if I want him to play football."

"It's the best sport there is."

"We'll see."

"My kid ain't gonna grow up to be a dweeb, Let."

"Whatever, do you wanna go to that party later?"

"You wanna go?"

"Kinda." She told him.

"I'm down." He said casually and she smiled. Letty was surprisingly excited for the night ahead of her.

Later that evening they dropped off Alexus at Tony's home, and headed back to the apartment to dress for the party that night. "You know, I'm gonna miss these." Letty said holding her breast in front of the mirror. "Probably not as much as you, but I never thought I wanted boobs before God gave them to me."

"They were fun, really fun." Dom said putting on his shirt.

"I hope you don't go thinking I'm gonna go get a boob job now that their probably going back to how they were."

"We would break up if you did that." He told her while tying the laces of his boots.

"What?" Letty exclaimed.

"If you did that shit you wouldn't be who I thought you were. If I wanted a Barbie I would have gotten a Barbie, plus that shit don't look right after a couple years."

"Damn man, that's cold."

"You planning on getting some work done or something?"

"No, but it's the way you said it."

"Listen your body belongs to me, so anything you do has to be pre-approved and given my consent."

"I'm getting a haircut by the way." Letty informed him.

"No, you're not."

"It's happening, sorry. It's too hot to have it this long. I hope that isn't a deal breaker for you. I'd hate to have to let you go." She said dramatically.

"If you cut your hair Ima grow a beard."

"Eww"

"Yeah, try me. I have no problem not shaving." Dom threatened.

"Fine grow it. I just hope you know I won't be touching you with that thing on your face."

"We'll see about that."

"Mhm, we shall."

"You trying to race tonight?" He asked her.

"I feel like we should stop, but I just can't seem to say no."

"It's not like we do it like we used to. I've been getting practice time with the pit crew now that I've been with them a couple of months. I may stop all together if they start letting me race."

"They will eventually, but that means I still have no alternatives."

"Don't worry baby I'll let you get taste of the track once I'm in for real." She responded with a shrug. They finished getting dressed and headed out in their separate cars. The scene felt almost alien to Letty until she hit the pedal at the starting mark and went for the win. Excitement coursed through her veins and stomach felt like it was about to burst. For ten seconds she felt like her old self again, the wild teenager that did not have a care in the world. Almost two years before, Letty had no worries, no baby, no real responsibility. Although she loved her son, a part of her missed how things used to be.

"Here you go Mamita." Hector said handing her four thousand dollars.

"Thanks man" Letty grabbed the large stack and moved to where Dom stood. A girl was hoping to nab his attention, but was not succeeding. Letty came up to them and with one threatening glare the girl was off. Dom gave Letty a half smile and leaned down to kiss her, but she moved her head in the opposing direction.

"Don't you want a victory kiss?" He asked her cheekily.

"Not from you."

"Who from then?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe that guy." Letty said pointing at a random racer.

"Letty don't act up. I'm not trying to fight anyone tonight." Dom told her warningly. Letty had a past of riling Dom up by flirting with other men, and it would often end with Dom breaking someone's nose.

"Who's acting up?" She asked feigning innocence.

"I only said like two words to that girl."

"That's one too many."

"What did you want me to do?"

"Real simple, tell her to fuck off."

"Yeah because that wouldn't make me an asshole." He said sarcastically.

"Fine, do what you want Dominic. I don't have chains on you."

"Come on Let don't be like that." He said pecking her lips. "You look so hot. I was hoping to get lucky tonight." He said playing with the waves of her hair.

"Well you can. Maybe it just wont be with me." Letty said coldly. Dom chuckled before grabbing Letty's face to bring her into a deep kiss.

"Nah, I want you baby." He told her smoothing his hand over her backside. Letty wore a slightly high-waisted black leather skirt with a tight fitting long sleeved white crop-top. It had been a long time since Dom had seen her in such a daring outfit and it was driving him crazy.

"Dom stop. People are starting to stare." Letty said parting from his lips.

"So?" Dom said nibbling her ear.

"Not here." She finalized escaping his grasp.

"Tease." Dom said placing his arm around her shoulder. Letty hated PDA, especially at the races where people loved to gossip and place input on their relationship; though most knew nothing about it.

"Yo guys! Everyone's gonna head to the party. You two coming?" Vince asked them a short while later.

"Yeah man, we're stopping by." Dom answered getting off the hood of his car. Letty moved from her place in between his legs, and headed to her Torino Cobra. "We should drop off the cobra." He suggested to her.

"You trying to get me drunk or something?"

"Maybe." Dom told her as he climbed into his car. Letty took Dom up on his offer. Simone was planning on getting her drunk that night, and Letty was not one to drive under the influence. Once the couple left Letty's car by their apartment, they drove to the party a few miles away. They entered through the back of the dimly lit house as music bled through the speakers.

"'Ey!" Simone said grabbing Letty as soon as she saw her. They had only been there a few minutes, therefore Dom decided to mingle among guests as Simone dragged Letty across the party. Simone took hold of a tequila bottle and waved it at her. "Meet my friend Jose. You two should get to know each other."

"We already do. He and I go way back." Letty said with a laugh. She picked up a shot glass and threw it back.

"Shit's gonna be poppin off tonight!" Simone exclaimed excitedly.

"Another" Letty said pushing the shot glass in her direction. They drank a few more shots before heading to the dancefloor, and started to groove to the beat. They playfully danced with one another until two guys came up behind them to dance. Dom had not noticed because he was hanging out in the kitchen with a few guys.

"And then she was like, _'who you been with' _and I'm like, _'you, who else?_' Why these bitches gotta be so fucking paranoid and shit? It's annoying." His friend Cory complained.

"Maybe because you're cheating on her." Dom suggested.

"If it's in a different area code it aint cheating."

"That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard." Dom responded.

"Nah, it's true." Vince said. "Everyone knows that."

"Who has that ever worked with?" Dom challenged.

"Bianca."

"She don't count. She's a slut."

"It's still valid."

"Whatever man, don't be surprised when it all blows up in your face." Dom said with a shake of his head. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He made his way through the party and abruptly stopped when he saw Letty bent over grinding against another guy. He took a deep breath to control his anger. The last time they found themselves in a similar situation it had ended in their only break-up, hence he took precaution before acting. He walked up in front of them and snatched Letty away from her dancing partner.

"What? What's going on?" She asked confused.

"Hey man, we're dancing here." The guy said holding Letty's waist.

"Get your hands off her." Dom said evenly.

"It doesn't seem like the girl wants to go."

"Don't make me repeat myself." Dom said squaring his shoulders and relieving the tense muscles in his neck by cocking it from side to side.

"It's ok." Letty told the guy pulling Dom away before he actually did anything. She brought him outside and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you gonna let me enjoy myself or not because we can just leave? I don't wanna deal with your shit right now."

"His hands were all over you!" Dom said enraged.

"No they weren't." Letty countered calmly.

"Yes they were."

"You always say that."

"You know how I feel about it."

"Don't be a hypocrite, _'nah baby she's just friendly'_" Letty said deepening her voice and imitating him.

"Girls aren't touching my ass Let." Dom said angrily glaring at her.

"His hands weren't on my ass, they were on my hips!"

"No one should have their hands there either."

"Jesus Christ! You're being being ridiculous."

"No one is supposed to touch you, but me."

"I'm going back inside. You can sulk out here."

"Let me not catch him around you again." Dom yelled behind her, and Letty waved him off before returning to the party.

"Everything ok?" The guy asked when he spotted her a few minutes later.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Don't worry about it."

"Boyfriend? Damn."

"What?"

"Nothing, I've seen you in my class and I thought I'd try and talk to you, but I didn't know you had a man."

"So you can't talk to me if I have a man?" Letty challenged.

"Well he don't seem to like me talking to you."

"I decide who I talk to, not him."

"Well then in that case, what's your name?" He asked her with a grin. The two continued on with a conversation and Letty learned that the boy's name was Luis and they were taking the same communication's class at the local community college. He was nice enough, and she kept a comfortable distance so that Dom would not have a fit.

"Why don't you come with me?" Dom suggested coming up behind her and grabbing her arm.

"Dom meet Luis. We have class together." Letty introduced them ignoring Dom's irritation.

"Nice to meet you man." Luis said holding his hand out. Dom did not take it, but instead just pulled Letty to him and directed her to a random room in the foreign house.

"Dom that was rude." She said pulling herself out of his grasp.

"You were talking to him for like half an hour."

"And? He had good things to say."

"Like what? He was staring at your tits the whole time!"

"No he wasn't. I would have stopped talking him if he did that."

"I don't like him."

"You don't know him."

"I know he wants to see what's under that skirt!" Dom snapped. He was practically fuming. Letty stepped forward closing the small gap between them, and encircled her arms around his neck.

"Baby don't be mad." She said kissing his lips. Dom reluctantly returned it. "You know you're the only one who's ever gonna see under this skirt."

"Don't talk to him." Dom commanded her.

"But he's gonna help me with homework." Letty said with a pout.

"I'll help you with homework." She laughed at his absurdity.

"Damn you've been in my class all this time? How did I not see?" She told him cheekily.

"Just stay away from him." Dom asserted once again.

"You really think I'd let someone touch me like you do?" Letty murmured bringing his hand to her breasts. Dom fondled them lightly and bit his lip while he watched her react to his touch. He aggressively brought his lips to hers and span her around so that her back faced the wall. His hands wandered over her body as they groped each other.

"Let's go home." Letty breathed out mid kiss.

"Let's do it right here." Dom said squeezing her ass, and he pushed her up against the wall. Letty's tongue continued to tease his skin, her desire clouding her thoughts.

"You wanna feel what you do to me?" Letty asked bringing Dom's hands between her legs. She shut her eyes when she felt his pleasure filled hand against her.

"I do that?" He asked with a smirk at the feel of her moist center.

"A-huh, I always want you this much." She whispered to him. Dom dragged his hands beneath her skirt and ripped off her black-laced panties.

"I wanna fuck you so bad." Dom grunted into her neck.

"I want you to." She said lightly wrapping herself around him. "I wanna feel you inside me."

"Fuck Let, I'm so hard it hurts." Their breaths were heavy though they had yet to join together.

"I'll relieve you baby." Letty moaned out as Dom grazed her entrance with the tip of his pulsing erection. She threw her head back as Dom's tongue massaged her neck. "You gonna show me how much you want me Dominic?" She asked him as he made his way inside her and started a steady pace. "I want you to show me just how much you want it Papi." She enticed before engaging him in a kiss.

"God! There ain't nothing like the feel of you." Dom growled in her ear as he moved in and out of her.

"Yes baby, keep going, just like that." Letty said gripping his neck. "Uh!"

Dom vigorously moved within her causing her body to bang lightly against the wall. "Arg...I love you"

"Uh! Say it again." She begged him.

"I love you." He repeated.

"Ungh!" Letty moaned loudly with a shiver. Dom slowed down his movements and they slid down to the ground. "I love you so much Dominic." She said caressing his face, and looking into his eyes. Dom came within seconds of Letty's love proclamation, and it took him several minutes to gather his head from spinning.

"Damn girl, that shit was on point." He said in appraisal.

"Mmm, I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." Letty said almost catlike, and she kissed him soundly. "I know I did." Letty adjusted her top and put her ripped underwear in her bra while Dom continued to gather his breaths on the ground.

"Why does every party end this way? This can't be normal."

"I assure you Dominic we're anything but normal. We should go."

"You sure?"

"I can't exactly get down with my ass out. Must you always ruin my underwear?"

"No one told you to wear a skirt."

"I wonder what Alexus is doing right now?" Letty asked aloud pensively.

"It's two am, what do you think he's doing?"

"Maybe he couldn't fall asleep."

"I called Pops and he said he was out like a light."

"I did too, but you never know."

"He's fine." Dom assured.

"Well I guess we could stay."

"I have to volunteer at the pit early tomorrow, but it's been awhile since we been out like this."

"I feel bad for whoever's room this is. I would kill someone for doing shit like this in our room."

"Oh well they should have locked the door." Dom said with a shrug. "You wanna go again?"

"Ehh, why not." Letty said before Dom grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

* * *

**Please Review!** :)


	18. Chapter 18

"Dominic Toretto?" Came a female voice from behind Dom as he worked on a carburetor in his father's garage.

"Yeah." He said without looking up.

"My name is Gabriela Bedford." The woman said holding her hand out.

"I would shake it, but my hands are pretty dirty. How can I help you Miss. Bedford?" Dominic asked her wiping his hands with a small towel.

"I was told many things about you, and I came to see if they were true." Dom gave her a confused look. He had never seen the young woman before, and she definitely was not a racer chaser. She wore a sharp well-fitted black suit, and carried herself in an almost intimidating fashion. "Is there somewhere we could talk?"

"About what exactly?" He questioned, and the woman whipped out her business card and handed it to him.

"I work for FUEL Motor Sports Management. I here you have an interest in professional Stock Car racing. Coincidentally, we have an interest in new talent."

"Holy Shit." Dom said staring at the business card.

"You may be interested in some representation."

"Are you serious?"

"I assure you that I am."

"What did you have in mind?" Dom asked struggling to put his words together.

"I'm thinking maybe the Sprint Cup Series?"

"Like NASCAR? Like in a few months."

"Yes and no" She answered with a stern smile. "You wouldn't be ready for this year's competition, but perhaps the next with the proper partners and sponsors."

"How exactly would this work?"

"Well you'd need to sign a contract, and then it's my job to make sure your dreams come true. I'll be honest with you. I have only had one other client, but I'm good at my job, and we are a credible business as I'm sure you know. The company's cliental speaks for themselves."

"Can I think about this?" Dom asked still surprised.

"Certainly" She answered earnestly. "Call the office and make an appointment with my assistant when you decide to take me up on my offer. I promise you that it does not matter how talented you are. At twenty-four these opportunities are slim to none."

"I'll call you." Dom told her with a firm nod before she left the garage. He knew she was right. He had been working with a pit crew on the weekends for almost a year and they had allowed him to race against their driver during practice runs. He had done his fair share of networking, but it appeared that his big break would fall on luck.

"You got something to share Dominic?" Tony asked when he saw the woman leave.

"She's a manager for FUEL."

"She made you an offer?"

"Yeah"

"Don't sign anything until you have a lawyer look at it." Tony warned.

"What lawyer? Don't they cost a lot of money?"

"We'll find one. You don't want to sign a contract with the devil. These management companies only try to pull money from talented people. They probably sent the pretty one to distract you. You're young, but don't forget you have a family to think about."

"This is insane."

"It's just representation, not a spot on the track."

"It's something though, right?"

"Yeah, this could be the beginning of big things." Tony said patting his back. Dom was so excited he did not understand how he had stayed so calm through out their conversation. He wanted to run around the block and scream out at the top of his lungs.

"I gotta go." Dom said grabbing his things and running to his car. He shot up the stairs of his apartment and blasted through the front door.

"Alexus did you paint your stomach blue?" He heard Letty question their son walking into the very messy apartment. It seemed like a tornado of toys had passed by their living room.

"No" The small boy said shaking his head vigorously.

"Then who did?"

"I no know." He said with a shrug showing off his blue stained hands.

"What did I tell you about lying?" She scolded sternly.

"Uh?" Alexus responded apprehensively.

"You don't lie to Mami right?"

"No lie no" He said shaking his head.

"Now you can't use it because you didn't do what I said."

"No, mine! My blue!" The boy began to pout and his bottom lip began to quiver.

"You're not going to play with the markers anymore." Letty argued with her toddler as she picked up the small box from the ground.

"No mine!" He said with a cry, and stomping his small feet. He proceeded to throw himself to the ground and bang his tiny fists on the floor.

"Alexus" Letty said sighing heavily. She was too tired to deal with the boy's behavior.

"Woa" Dom said walking into Alexus' room. "What happened?"

"Your son decided to draw all over the walls and himself, and refuses to admit he did it." Letty informed him with a sigh as they watched on as their son threw a tantrum.

"Deny, deny, deny I wonder where he got that from." Dom said with a small smile.

"Really?" Letty said warningly. She had been with Alexus all day because Ana worked Thursdays, and she was in no mood for Dom's remarks. The terrible twos were no myth. The child's toddler phase was harder to deal with than expected. Long gone was the quiet baby she would nurse to sleep. She now had a little hellion that wanted to touch, climb, and question everything he saw.

"Come on Lex. Let's get you cleaned up." Dom said picking up the boy from the floor. He continued to cry until they made to the bathroom.

"Lex did you draw all over the walls?" Dom asked undressing him.

"No" The boy denied with a sniffle.

"We don't draw on walls, right?" Alexus shook his head. "We get punished when we draw on walls, right?"

"Me punished?"

"Yeah no more markers." Dom told him slowly and sternly.

"Wah!" The child screeched as Dom put him in the tub.

"Remember when we wanted him to cry?" Letty said tiredly in the doorframe.

"I don't think we meant this though." Dom said with a half smile as Alexus continued to blubber out tears and hyperventilate. "I actually have news." He told her over Alexus' wheezing sniffles.

"Yeah?"

"A manager made me an offer today."

"Manager for what?" Letty asked confused.

"Racing." He answered and her face lit up.

"Get outta here!"

"Deadass"

"Damn, who with?"

"FUEL"

"Decent" Letty said with an approving nod.

"Yeah, but the rep only had one other client and she looked really young."

"How young?"

"Not much older than me. I'd be surprised if she was thirty."

"So is it even worth it?"

"I think so. I'm gonna meet up with her tomorrow. Dad said he'd have a lawyer look at the contract."

"Yeah that sounds smart." Letty agreed.

"She said I could be doing the Sprint Cup Series next year."

"Wow baby, that'd be amazing!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Dom said toweling Alexus off once the child saw that his crying was not getting him what he desired.

"Papi, Papi" Alexus said tapping his chest.

"What?"

"Juice" He said with a pout.

"You want juice?" Dom asked, and the boy nodded shyly.

"Later"

"Now" The child urged.

"Alexus" Dom told him forebodingly. His father's sturdy voice made Alexus stop the beginnings of another tantrum. Letty took him to dress him in his pajamas and put him to bed. Dom stayed in the bathroom to clean off a day's work. When he got out Letty had prepared a plate for him and set it on the table.

"Smells good." He said kissing her cheek.

"With the way he's been acting today, you're lucky you're even getting food."

"I love how domestic you are now." He said nuzzling against her neck.

"Shut up." She said shrugging him off.

"You're my little wifey." He teased.

"You're cooking tomorrow."

"You mean we're ordering out tomorrow?" He said with a small laugh.

"That's your call." She said unamused.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I have a test tomorrow that I haven't studied for because Alexus wont nap, and it's for that stupid thermodynamics class I'm barely passing as is." Letty exasperated rubbing her temples. "I'm so fucked. It's not even funny."

"Don't say that. It isn't until tomorrow night anyway. You still have time to review a little." Dom said rubbing her neck.

"My mom can't watch him tomorrow either. I'm gonna ask Simone."

"We'll find someone to watch him, even if Mia has to do it at the store."

"Tony wouldn't like that."

"He'll understand." Dom reassured her with an embrace.

"Your food is getting cold." Letty said into his chest.

"Oh yeah" He let her go and sat down to eat. Dom could not help but grin at the glimmer of hope that had graced him that day. The last few months had been difficult both financially and personally. They were busy literally everyday of the week. Letty was taking courses for a mechanical engineering degree during the evenings while working full time at the garage. Dom worked longer hours, and on the weekends he worked with an up and coming pit-crew at the racetrack. Looking after Alexus was also a full time job in itself, and some days it felt like the world was crashing down on them.

"If I get to go pro I could put you on my team." Dom told her as he ate his dinner. Letty smiled at the thought she had been picking up the mess Alexus had left behind from his day at home.

"You want me to be your little assistant or something?" She challenged coming up to stand beside him.

"Or something", he said with a smirk. "Maybe pit-crew, driver, I don't know."

"Wait. What? Driver?" Letty said taken aback. "You think they'd let you do that?"

"If I dominate competition they'll give me anything I want." Dom smiled pulling her into his lap. "If you were on my team we could travel together, you know as a family."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't you like that?"

"I'd love that." She told him softly.

"And money wouldn't be an issue."

"Yeah, because we'd be rolling deep in it." Letty said with a small laugh. "Let's just hope this chick knows her shit."

"Something tells me she does. Call it a gut feeling."

"Let's hope so." She said pecking his lips, which resulted in a rather sensual kiss. "Hey, you want a blow job?"

"Like right now?" Dom asked with surprise. Letty answered with a shrug. "What about the kid?"

"He's asleep."

"What did I say?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do I get you to want to do this all the time?"

"I don't know Dom; maybe find a running theme." She said with a smirk before sliding down his body.

"This day just got better."

* * *

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **_So I lied. This isn't gonna be twenty chapters. It's looking more like 25. Hope you guys enjoy!_

_**Dani:**_ _I put some more Alexus in this one just for you. Thank you for your reviews!_

* * *

"Mami! Mami!" There came a cry from outside Dom and Letty's room as the couple slept. Alexus had yet to master getting out of his bed and would holler and cry until someone went to tend to him.

"Dom" Letty murmured without opening her eyes.

"Mmm" He responded in his sleep.

"Go get him."

"You get him." He countered sleepily.

"Go" She said nudging him with her foot.

"Mami!" The boy cried hysterically.

"He's calling you."

"Please." Letty pleaded pushing him off the bed, and Dom groggily rolled himself off to go get their son.

"Papi!" The boy cried when he saw Dom enter his room and motioned to stand on his small toddler bed. He settled instantly when Dom picked him up. Alexus clung to him and put his thumb in his mouth to self soothe. He had been suffering from separation anxiety at night and would be frightened when he woke up alone in the dark. Dom tried putting him back to sleep in his own bed, but every time he would move the boy would wake and begin to cry if he saw Dom was attempting to leave.

"Come on Lex, you have to be a big boy and sleep by yourself." Dom told Alexus tiredly, but he soon gave up and brought him back to the couple's room. Alexus crawled between them and fell fast asleep.

"We can't keep letting him do this." Dom said tucking himself in.

"You're the one that doesn't take him back when he falls asleep." Letty said bringing the child close to her.

"That's because I'm asleep." Dom said with a yawn.

"He'll grow out of it." She shrugged before nodding off to sleep with their son in her arms.

That morning Dom was awoken with a small and very sudden kick in the face. Alexus had ended up face down on their mattress and was still fast asleep. He sat up to find that Letty was nowhere in sight, but he could smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen.

"I think Lex busted my lip." He said when he saw her at their tiny stove.

"Let me see." She commanded grabbing his chin and inspecting his face. "Yeah, he got you pretty good." She said kissing his small wound. "Feel better?"

"It's a miracle!" Dom exaggeratedly exclaimed before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Can you get him ready for breakfast? I'm almost done."

"Can I have breakfast first?" Dom purred into her ear as he fondled her.

"Isn't there a race we should be getting ready to go to in like two hours?"

"I'll be quick."

"Nah" Letty said nonchalantly.

"Urg! We never have sex anymore. This is how relationships fail, you know." Dom complained.

"Oh please, we had sex two days ago." Letty said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, in the charger." Dom said with a chuckle before grabbing to aggressively place her on the kitchen counter. "Why don't you remind me? "

"Wah!" Alexus cried from their room.

"Well I guess that's your cue." Letty said smirking against his lips.

"God damn it." Dom muttered frustratedly and Letty laughed at him as he walked away.

"Papi" Alexus called out to Dom holding his arms out when he entered the bedroom. Dom took him off the bed and into his large arms.

"You ready to brush your teeth little man?"

"No" The boy said snuggling up against him.

"No?" Dom asked tickling him and Alexus giggled furiously as he brought him into the bathroom. He sat him on the counter and put some toothpaste on Alexus' miniature toothbrush before the boy snatched it from his hand. "Do you remember how to do it?" Dom asked him enthusiastically.

"Teeth, teeth!" The boy cheered.

"Yeah we're gonna brush your teeth! Say, ahh."

"Ahh" The boy said opening his mouth and attempted to brush his own teeth. However, Alexus kept chewing on the toothbrush rather than actually brushing which caused Dom to laugh and help him with the task. "Done?" The boy asked after Dom rinsed his mouth.

"Yeah buddy, all done." He said scooping Alexus back into his arms to bring him to his high chair to eat the breakfast Letty had prepared for him.

"Yum, yum?" He asked her.

"Yeah baby, it's yummy." She cooed at him, as his fingers dove into his miniature plate. "Eat up. We have a big day today."

"I'm gonna go early." Dom informed her as he sat down to eat.

"Did _Gabby_ call you last night?" Letty asked in mocking tone.

"Be nice. You're meeting her today."

"I'm nice."

"I mean it. I want you two to get along."

"I'll be nice unless she gives me a reason not to be."

"She wont, so be nice."

"Ok, whatever" Letty said turning her attention back to the toddler who was making a mess of his food. He had succeeded in throwing a few fruit pieces at her because he thought it would be fun. She did not want most of the food to land on the floor so she helped him finish his meal.

When Dom left to prepare for his big race. Letty got Alexus ready for their day trip to the race track, which was hectic within itself. They left later than she had wanted to, but met up with the family at Dom's pit-stop.

"Ok Dominic, listen up." Gabriel began. "This is your first race, and I need you to at least make top five. Do you understand? I was able to get a few sponsors out here including Nos energy drink and Pepsi. If we can get them interested enough to sign you then that means dollar signs for everyone, and a spot in NASCAR. Can you do that for me?"

"You got it." Dom confirmed with a smile. "Hey Gabby before you go, I want you to meet Letty. Yo Let!" Dom called out to his girlfriend who had been showing their son the interior of his modified ride.

"What?" She asked wiggling out of the driver's seat.

"Come and meet Gabby." He beaconed.

"Oh so your the other woman?" Letty said cheekily when she came up beside them.

"You could say that. Gabrielle Bedford" She said introducing herself, and holding her hand out. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise." Letty said shaking the woman's hand. Gabrielle was attractive, but Letty was not prone to jealousy unless given a reason to, and it seemed Gabrielle was professional enough to know her place.

"Mami!" Alexus called pulling at Letty's leg. She looked down at the small boy and picked him up. "I poopoo" He told her urgently.

"Oh how cute." Gabrielle said with a phony smile. Letty gave her an unamused look.

"We're gonna start potty-training." Dom said. "Right Lex? Just like a big boy."

"Mami Poo" Alexus told Letty again with a look of great discomfort.

"I'm gonna go change him." Letty said before leaving.

"So that's her, huh?" Gabrielle commented as they looked at Letty walk away.

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"I like her. She's pretty. Good luck to you."

"Good luck?"

"Not many couples make it through the transition into the fast life. I have big plans for you. I just hope she can handle it."

"You don't know my girl." Dom said putting on his helmet. Gabrielle gave him a smirk, and Dom geared up for his most important race to date. It would be a one-hour race, a far cry from the ten-second-quarter mile he normally ran on a Saturday night. He had been preparing for a month. All his hard work, the money he invested, and his family depended on it.

"Are you good to go?" The pit manager asked him.

"Yeah" Dom answered with a thumbs up, and he made his way to the starting line. Tony, Mia, Vince, Letty, and Alexus were all in the crowd looking on.

"Papi gonna go fast?" Alexus asked Letty when they settled in the bleachers.

"Yeah baby, he's gonna go fast." She said with a smile. He wore large earmuffs to protect his small ears from the deafening sound of the cars zooming past them.

"Did he look ready?" Tony asked her.

"Yeah, he looked good. The lady said top five so I'm not worried."

"Gabby?"

"Oh so you call her that too?"

"Lately I have." Tony said with a slight grin.

"I don't like her." Mia voiced. "She's always talking about money."

"That's her job." Tony pointed out. "And I've been genuinely impressed with what she's done so far."

"I guess." Letty grudgingly agreed.

"She's kind of a bitch." Vince voiced taking a swig of his beer.

"Bitch, bitch!" Alexus repeated on Letty's lap.

"Vince!" She scorned.

"When did he start talking? I don't like it. _Don't repeat what I say_." He told Alexus who did not fully understand the command.

"How many times do I have to tell you to watch your mouth around my son? God damn!"

"Like that wasn't a swear just now."

"It's not as bad." She argued in annoyance.

"Why are you guys always against new people?" Tony asked returning to the subject of Dom's manager.

"That's not true. I like Jessie and Leon." Vince countered.

"Yeah, but come on how can you not like them?" Letty argued.

"Jessie's pretty adorable." Mia said endearingly.

"You just like that you make him red and nervous." Vince told her.

"Not true." Mia countered. The young adults continued playfully to converse and argue amongst themselves, until Tony interrupted them.

"I may be the only one to acknowledge this, but Dominic is about to start his race."

"Relax daddy. We're gonna be here for an entire hour." Mia said waving him off.

"Mami me wanna play." Alexus told Letty as they waited for the siren to go off.

"In a minute papito, we're gonna watch daddy first. Ok?"

"Where"

"There" Letty said pointing at Dom's modified Charger. Tony had given it to him to avoid needing to invest in a brand new car. They had built it together, therefore he considered it just as much Dom's as his own. "You see the black car? You know that car, don't you?"

"Papa?" He asked looking at Tony confused.

"Yes that's Papa's car." Letty said with small laugh. "But Papi's in it."

"Oh, go fast?"

"Yeah really fast." She said kissing his cheek. The horn went off a few minutes later, and Dom was off with forty other cars to the finish line. He had a descent start, but dealing with so many cars at once was more difficult than he had anticipated.

"He needs to move up." Vince said observantly.

"He's blocked on all sides." Letty commented.

"He'll get an opening. He just has to be smart enough to take it."

"He will." Letty said confidently handing Alexus a small toy car to play with while they continued to watch Dom race. They looked on intently as the race neared its final lap. Dom had moved up to fifth place, another driver tied with him.

"He's cutting it pretty close. He needs to place." Vince said from his seat.

"Yeah, I was hoping at least third." Letty said nervously as Dom moved into fourth place.

"Did it just get hotter out here or is it just me?" Mia asked as she fanned herself.

"Relax Mia. He's doing great." Tony said proudly. Dom was completely focused on the race. He wanted to win so badly. Nothing else mattered in that moment. He was two cars behind the finish line when he managed to distract the neighboring driver to sling shot forward. He his Nos injection and finished in second place. He was disappointed, but he had hoped it had been enough to get the attention of potential sponsors.

"That was amazing!" Gabrielle uncharacteristically praised when he climbed out of his car. "You placed in your first race. Not that many people can do that."

"You think it was good enough?" Dom asked dejectedly.

"I want to say yes, but we wont know until I speak with them. Speaking of, I'll go do that now since there's a swarm coming your way." She said nudging at his family who had come down to congratulate him.

"Thanks Gabby."

"Don't sweat it. It's my job."

"Papi!" Alexus clapped when he recognized Dom after he took off his helmet.

"Go get him Lex." Letty said when she placed him on the ground, and the boy began to sprint in Dom's direction. Dom grabbed him off the ground and brought him into the air.

"Were you a good boy?" He asked Alexus while playfully shaking him, and the boy laughed.

"Nice work Toretto." Letty said with a smirk when she and the rest of his family made it to his side.

"Not half-bad." Tony grinned.

"I didn't win." Dom said with disappointment laced in his voice.

"So? I didn't place in my first race." His father said with a chuckle.

"Really?"

"God no. I wasn't even top ten." Tony informed him.

"I just hope the sponsors wont hold it against me."

"I wouldn't sweat it." Vince said. "There's always the next one. You did good bro."

"I'm proud of you big brother. You had us worried there for a second." Mia said giving him a hug.

"You were worried? I almost pissed myself, and I'm not the one who needs potty training."

"Potty?" Alexus asked perking up. "Potty, potty!" They all laughed at the small boy, and Dom gave him an endearing kiss on the cheek.

"Dominic", came Gabrielle's voice from behind them. "I need you to come with me."

"What did they say?" He asked her.

"Nos wants to meet you."

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's time to charm these asses into giving us money." She said waving him over. Dom handed Alexus to Letty and followed Gabrielle to meet the company representative.

"Christopher Nash, I present to you Dominic Toretto." Gabrielle said introducing Dom.

"Nice to meet you sir." He said shaking the representative's hand.

"That was one hell of drive out there son. This little gal tells me it's your first race."

"Yes sir." Dom affirmed.

"Well I'll be damned. If I were a betting man, I'd put my money on you for the next race."

"I want you to." Dom said with a charming smile, and the older man chuckled. "I love winning money."

"I'll have to speak to my associates to see if we can sell you, but I must say you're an impressive young man."

"I don't think that is in question. Look at him. He's completely marketable. We ran a few polls and the results were very favorable." Gabrielle boasted.

"I believe you little lady, but I can't confirm on anything right now."

"When will we know by?" Dom asked.

"I'll give your office a call tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Great sir!" Dom beamed.

"Alright then you'll hear from me tomorrow." Dom shook the man's hand eagerly.

"I look forward to it." He told the man soundly before he left. "Is this really happening right now?"

"Don't get excited until he signs on the dotted line." Gabrielle warned. "Go home, enjoy your prize, and I'll let you know once he calls. Now if you don't mind I have to tend to my other client who just got an offer in the IndySeries."

"Yeah no problem, thanks again Gabby."

"Just make me money, and we'll call it even." She said with a wink. Dom left the small lounge area and made his way back to his family.

His house phone rang loudly early that Sunday morning. Gabrielle had to call twice before Dom rolled out of bed to answer. "Hello?"

"We're in!"

"What?"

"They want to sign you!"

"Gabby don't lie to me." Dom warned. Letty pulled at his arm as he spoke on the phone. _'What is it?'_ She mouthed.

"Get your ass to my office in twenty minutes." Gabrielle told him.

"I'll be there." Dom confirmed before she hung up.

"What'd she say?" Letty asked impatiently.

"They want me." Dom told her still in shock.

"What?"

"I just got sponsored."

"Holy fucking shit!" Letty exclaimed jumping into his arms and planting a fierce kiss on his lips.

"I can't believe it." He said still slightly awestruck.

"I can." She said smiling at him. "You deserve it."

* * *

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**_ You guys really wanted some dotty so I hope you enjoy the chapter, and that it isn't repetitive. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

_**QuenThaKid:** I'm equally sad! Urg, hating myself right now! But I'm cutting myself off until Sunday. I mean it this time. _

_**Lisa:** I have a pretty huge family, and lot of cousins who popped out a few kids pretty early so I think of their kids when I think of Alexus' behavior. As for appearance, in my head Alexus has Dom's eyes,eyebrows, and ears. The rest of him is Letty. _

* * *

"Dom, no"

"Come on. You won't let me videotape it. At least let me take a picture." Dom said attempting to open Letty's legs.

"That's sick."

"You want me looking at other girls in porn mags when I beat off? Because it'll happen."

"You sure do know how to make a girl feel special Toretto." Letty said sarcastically.

"Two weeks is a long time!" Dom complained. He had a flight later that morning to Atlanta for a series of qualifying races for a California team that was attempting to get a spot in the upcoming NASCAR sprint series.

"Can't we just have goodbye sex like normal people? Why are you so demanding?"

"Baby why don't you want to do it?"

"Because what if someone finds them?"

"No one's gonna find them."

"How are you gonna make sure of that?"

"Because they're gonna be on me at all times."

"No one's gonna see them?" She asked reservedly.

"You don't trust me?"

"What if you lose them?"

"I won't lose them." Dom said leaning in to kiss her. "Don't you want me thinking of you?"

"That's happening regardless." She said with a smirk.

"So you're really not gonna let me do it?" Letty rolled her eyes and exasperated.

"So you just want a picture of my snatch?"

"Nah I want pics of the whole package."

"Urg! Fine." Letty finally conceded.

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind." She said taking off her tank top."

"Wait take off your bra and put the shirt back on." He told her.

"Why?"

"Because it's hot." He told her getting his camera ready. "Act like you're touching yourself."

"You're asking for too much."

"Come on please." He begged ruffling up her hair.

"Dom!"

"I'm making it look like we just had sex."

"You're so annoying."

"Push them out."

"Like this?" Letty asked unenthused.

"Baby you gotta look like you want it."

"Why don't you make me want it?" She asked in her husky voice before kissing him deeply.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Dom said licking his lips before beginning a quite provocative and private photo shoot in their bedroom. "I think you like this." Dom said to a half naked Letty many snap shots later. She was only wearing lace underwear and his leather jacket.

"Shut-up" She said with a shy smile. Letty was in fact enjoying herself. There was something about being sexy in Dom's eyes that satisfied her.

"God, this body's amazing." Dom said giving her a light spank, and Letty giggled to herself. "You wanna give me more babies? I'm about to get you pregnant again after this."

"You wish."

"I do actually. I want to have as many babies with you as humanly possible." He said lightly pulling at her bottom lip with his teeth. Letty's eyes flared at his words, and she engaged him in a tongue-filled kiss.

"I love you baby." She moaned against his lips.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Dom murmured mid-kiss.

"How much?"

"A lot"

"A lot, a lot?"

"Mhm" Dom said pushing the camera aside and running his hands over her sides.

"You want the real thing now?" Letty purred as her hands teased his back, and Dom let out a low moan into her neck. She pushed down his boxers with her legs. "Are you gonna remember how good I make you feel when you're away from me?" Letty asked erotically stroking him when he stat up on his knees.

"Without a doubt."

"You gonna remember all the things I do to you?" She asked leaning forward and taking him softly into her mouth.

"Shit" Dominic whispered placing both hands on the back of her head as she pleased him wetly.

"You like that, don't you?" She asked with a smirk and continued tease him with her tongue.

"Yeah" Dom breathed out as Letty continued work him. Her eyes piercingly stayed on his the entire time. "Arg…" He ground aloud when he pulled Letty's head away to meet her in a gripping kiss. He leaned her back until he was hovering over her, and he brushed his fingertips over her sensitive center without parting from their kiss. He lightly grazed her just enough to arouse her. "I want you to prove how much you're gonna miss me." He told her bringing his fingers to her mouth and Letty sucked them hotly. He placed them back to her pulsing core so he could continue to tantalize her. Letty brought his lips to hers hungrily.

"Uh" She moaned out as Dom rubbed against her with more vigor. "Ugh, just do it. Do it now."

"You want me in you?"

"Yes" She answered as her eyes fluttered backwards, and he suckled one of her breast. "Fuck...Dom..."

"Baby tell me how much you like it when I touch you." Dom murmured in her ear.

"I love it...uh!" She responded with little self-control.

"You want me to make you quiver Let?"

"Uh...yes...Dom do it already." Letty ordered impatiently causing him to chuckle.

"Your wish is my command." He said with a cocky grin and quickly positioned her for entry. He made his way inside her smoothly and felt himself coated by her as he did so. "You're so wet."

"Touch me all over." She commanded bringing his hands to her breasts. "Ung!"

"You like it like that?" He asked thrusting into her.

"Yes...yes..." Letty moaned out. Dom watched her lustfully as their bodies worked together.

"Babe can I take a quick pic?"

"Seriously?" Letty's eyes snapped open.

"Aight fine, my bad for asking." He said disappointedly.

"Dominic focus or this won't end well for you." She threatened.

"Fine" He complied fixating on the moment once more. He thrust in and out of her rhythmically. Her nails dug into his skin as her moans intensified. Dom kissed her everywhere he could just like he knew she wanted him to.

"Ungh!" Letty came loudly, with the involuntary shaking of her thighs.

"That's it." Dom coaxed as he massaged Letty's body and she rode out her orgasam. She pulled him into another wet kiss.

"Uh-he, uh-he, woa!" They heard Alexus stir from his bed. They froze mid-position and stared at one another.

"Fuck!" Letty exclaimed shutting her eyes in realization that she had woken their son.

"Since when is he this sensitive to noise?" Dom asked himself.

"Hurry up and finish." She urged beneath him.

"You say the sweetest things Let."

"Or I could just go get him now."

"Wait" He said moving once again and aggressively pounded into her to speed up the process for himself. "Arg!" Dom came into her neck. They met in another passionate kiss before he rolled off her.

"I need a minute." Letty said in attempts to gather her breaths together as their child cried from the other room.

"I got him." Dom said sitting up on their bed. "I'm gonna be gone for a while. I should spend as much time today with him as I can." Letty nodded in accordance, and Dom left the room to tend to their son.

"Did we wake you up?" Dom asked climbing into the tiny bed he was much too outgrown for. He wiped Alexus' tear stained face, and let the boy lay on his chest. "Alexus I love you."

"I wove you." The boy said sucking his thumb.

"I don't think he's gonna go back to sleep." A robed Letty came inside of Alexus' room to open the curtains.

"It's cool. We're just chilling anyway."

"I guess I'll go make your going away breakfast."

"Yes woman, feed me."

"I need to stop catering to you. You're starting to let this whole man of the house thing go to your head."

"I am the man of this house."

"Whatever, get up and do something then."

"I am." Dom said pointing to Alexus. Letty rolled her eyes and left the room. It was a quiet morning. Tony had thrown Dom a barbecue the day before, and Letty would take him to the airport in a few hours. It would be the longest they had ever been apart since they met almost five years before. Neither was fond of the idea of distance, especially when their child's care depended so much on the both of them.

"I know you're gonna be a whore, but keep it to a minimum because no matter what Vince says that area code shit doesn't count." Letty told him at the terminal.

"You don't think I know that?" Dom asked with a chuckle. "Why would I stray when you give me all I want?"

"Guys do it all the time."

"Are you calling me basic?"

"I'm just saying it's over for you if shit get back to me?"

"What are you gonna do?" He teased.

"I can't answer that right now." Letty said with a smirk. "The moment will tell."

"It'll never come." Dom said with a kiss.

"This is the last call for flight J548. All boarding passengers please report to the gate." The intercom announced.

"That's me." Dom said apprehensively.

"Have fun in first class." Letty said hugging him.

"I'll bring you a souvenir." He told her with a kiss and grabbed her butt. "And you better take care of what's mine."

"Hands Dominic" Letty said moving them from her rear end.

"Do you love me?"

"Mhm"

"Yeah?" He asked pecking her lips.

"Yeah."

"Say it then."

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He told her before bending over to pick up Alexus.

"You gonna miss me?" Dom asked him.

"No"

"No?" Dom asked, and Letty laughed.

"He doesn't understand you're leaving. I wouldn't take it personally."

"You gonna give me a goodbye hug?" The toddler wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"I love you kid."

"Give Papi a kiss." Letty told Alexus and he obliged her before she took him away. "Wave bye bye." She said grabbing his small hand and waving it for him. Sensing his father's departure, the toddler leaned forward to return into Dom's arms once again, but Letty held him back.

"I gotta go buddy, but be good." He told his son placing a kiss on the boy's cheek.

"No" Alexus said with a quiver of his bottom lip.

"I'm coming back." Dom told him softy.

"Papi!" The boy cried reaching out for him.

"Oh shit. You should go." Letty told him. She feared the child would become too hysterical.

"I'll call you when I get there."

"Okay." Letty said when he kissed her one last time. "Oh and you better not lose those pictures because I swear to God I will end you." Dom chuckled, and grabbed his carry-on bag to board his plane. Alexus continued to cry watching Dom walk away. "You want ice cream baby?" She offered.

"Uh-huh" He answered nodding his head with a sniffle. Letty was able to calm Alexus into his car seat, to take him home.

When Dom boarded his plane, he instantly felt his family's absence. He was excited for the competition, but he wanted them there. It just felt strange not having them close. He landed in Atlanta five hours later, and greeted by his own personal driver.

"Did you have a good flight?" Gabrielle asked him when he climbed into the private car.

"Yeah" He said in a solemn tone.

"Good, we have quite the agenda today. There is a press conference with the team, some conditioning, and a strategy meeting. Here are a list of questions they may ask you, and appropriate responses for you to answer with." She said handing him a folder. Dom skimmed the list, and found the responses to be pretty generic.

"These are kinda boring, don't you think."

"Just say what's on the page and you'll have nothing to worry about."

"Wait; hold up. Why does it say here that I'm single?"

"Are you married?"

"No"

"Then you're single."

"But I'm not."

"If you were married I could sell that, but you're not. Besides I wouldn't sell that until you're at least thirty. The bachelor angle is so much more appealing, especially with motorized Sports. Men want to be you. Women want to sleep with you. We make more money."

"Gabby if I'm asked if I'm seeing someone I'm not gonna deny my situation."

"Well then just don't address it at all. Trust me Dominic if you want to bank on the position you're in by getting commercial offers, and having your face plastered on magazines you gotta give the people what they want, and a young family man isn't it. You have sex appeal and we're gonna use it." Gabrielle informed him.

"She's not gonna like that."

"I'll talk to her. At the end of the day it's business. I'm doing you all a favor. You wouldn't want the press in your personal life. They're known for trying to rip people apart. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

"Fine, it just won't be brought up." Though Dom was hesitant of Gaby's request, he and Letty had always been a private couple. It took almost an entire year for them to reveal to their family and friends of what had really been going on between them; and now with a child between them the last thing Dom wanted was to publicize his family. Unfortunately, the question was brought up during the press conference with his fellow drivers.

"You're all single vibrant young men, how's the party scene treating you? Howard you were pictured with Victoria Secret model Helena Bariquilla, there are rumors you two have been dating. Is this true?" A reporter asked.

"We're just two people having a good time. I can't say more than that."

"So you don't deny that there could be something between you two?"

"Right now we're really good friends." Howard said with a shrug.

"How about you Toretto? As the newest member of this team, everyone is curious to know how the ladies have been treating you."

"I'm a happy boy." Dom said casually getting a few chuckles from the reporters.

"What type of girl would it take to get a hold of you?"

"That's a pretty loaded question that I can't quite answer, but I can say that she gotta be able to kick my ass in gear and know her way around an engine." He answered with a charming smirk.

"Too bad most of these girls don't know much about cars." His teammate Paul said and the men laughed.

"How about you Paul? You've been spotted with quite a few candidates." The reporter asked moving forward down the panel. Dom entertained a few more questions, but did his best to defer the personal ones concerning his family and upbringing. A few hours later, he found himself alone in his hotel room. It was large and expensive, but very empty. He decided to finally call Letty once he had settled in.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"You know I had to call the airport to make sure you landed you asshole."

"I'm sorry baby. They had me doing shit as soon as I got here."

"Like what?"

"A few meetings and a press conference."

"Press conference?"

"Yeah they were asking me stupid questions and tried to get personal and shit. I wasn't about it."

"Like what?"

"Just stupid shit. They even want me to do a photo-shoot. I was like, _'what the fuck do I look like?'_." Letty snorted at Dom's annoyance.

"I bet you're loving that shit."

"No actually, I'm not some pretty boy trying to be in front of the camera. I don't even have pretty boy looks. I'm a driver who wants to be behind the wheel. It's like it's not even about the cars anymore. They want us to go to networking events at some club. It's so dumb."

"Well it's the new life you picked baby. Nothing's perfect. Listen, I have to go to class. Call me tonight."

"Where's Alexus?"

"With Simone."

"Oh" Dom said somberly.

"But I'll keep him up a little longer if you want later."

"No it's cool. You shouldn't do that."

"Maybe tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, I'll try again." Dom sighed.

The following days proved to be grueling for Letty. It had not dawned on her just how much help Dom had been to her on a daily basis. Getting Alexus prepared for the day, going to work, picking him up, going to classes, and completing her homework proved very difficult. She even had to skip a few because she could not find someone to watch Alexus on evening Dom would normally watch him. She got a taste for what life would be as a single mother and hated it. She was beyond stressed out and could only count the days for Dom's return.

"I'm gonna be there at six. The plane got delayed." He told her the morning he was due back to California.

"Then Tony's gonna have to get you because I have class."

"Nah, it's ok. I'll just take a cab."

"It's like fifty dollars."

"The company covers all of my expenses. I'll see you tonight." Dom lied from the airport. He got into his newly purchased Dodge Viper and drove to their small apartment where he prepared a candle lit dinner for two. When Letty walked in a few hours later she was confused to find her dimly lit apartment littered with rose petals.

"Dom? What's going on?"

"We're having a date." He told her taking off her book bag.

"Now?"

"That's how you gonna say hi to me?" He teased.

"You said you weren't coming until later."

"I lied. Sue me." He said leaning in to kiss her. She gripped his face in her hands and wrapped herself around him. She continued to kiss him frantically for what seemed like an eternity. "I guess you did miss me."

"You have no idea." She said pecking his lips.

"Yeah, the pictures just weren't the same. They made me sad, not horny."

"I'm sorry."

"You're coming with me on my next trip. I don't like being away from you."

"Me neither." She said kissing him lightly. "Did you peep that Viper outside? I wonder who's it is."

"Who do you think it belongs to?" He asked with a smirk.

"No fucking way!"

"Mhm, we're moving on up!"

"We need that deluxe apartment in the sky."

"Nah, I want a house. Which we should start looking into."

"You can't be this set." Letty said disbelieving and Dom set her down. He reached into his pocket and took out a check for $500,000 he had been given by the managing company. Letty coughed at the sight of so many zeros. "Is that real?"

"Yup"

"Oh my God!"

* * *

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** _Thanks for all the great reviews!_

_**QuenThaKid:** Don't judge me. That's all I have to say to you lol._

_**Dani:** Sorry, I didn't follow through with the dinner, womp. _

* * *

"I don't want to go to class." Letty said snuggling up to Dom as they lay in bed after his return.

"I'll be here when you get back." He said kissing her forehead. They settled into a comfortable silence in where they tangled their fingers together playfully.

"Are you gonna let me test out your new whip?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yo Let, I just got that. I'm not trying to have anything happen to it."

"I'm just gonna take it to school and back." She argued innocently and leaned in to kiss him. Dom still looked hesitant and she proceeded to pout and plead. "Please!"

"Urg, I can't say no to this face." He said caressing her.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." Letty smirked before kissing him soundly.

"Mmm, how much time do we have?"

"Like twenty minutes." She said pulling him to her.

"I can work with that." He said brushing his lips against hers.

"I was so sad." She told him looking into his eyes when they parted. "I guess it's true what they say. You don't really know what you have until it's gone."

"But you knew I was coming back."

"Life's just really hard without you."

"I feel the same way." He said kissing her. "Nothing's worth doing when you guys aren't there."

"He missed you, you know. He'd cry for his Papi since you're the one that usually puts him to sleep."

"I cried for him to." Dom confessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah" He said quietly.

"I wanna see you cry." Letty teased with a smile.

"That'll never happen."

"Did you cry when we broke up?" She inquired curiously.

"What does it matter? It was over three years ago."

"I just wanna know." She said with a shrug as she continued to caress him with her hands.

"Almost, but I probably would have if it had lasted more than two days. Things are different now. I wouldn't fuck up like that. You mean everything to me."

"Aww, Dom" She said feigning to wipe a tear. "Yo, you mad soft right now. Ima tell everybody."

"Word? You're gonna do me like that?"

"You don't want people to know how much you love me?" She asked cheekily.

"That ain't their business. What if I went around telling the world shit you tell me? I can actually do that now. I got reporters on my ass." He threatened playfully.

"You better watch what you say about me." She warned.

"I haven't said shit."

"When is that interview coming out? You know, the one you did for the magazine."

"In like a month. It was so dumb. I don't even want to think about it."

"Nah, I wanna see you all beautified and shit." Letty said with a small laugh.

"Why? You just gonna make fun of me the whole time."

"Nah uh, I may be a little proud." Letty grinned.

"Liar, you just wanna laugh at the pictures." He dismissed, and Letty snickered.

"Okay maybe a little bit, but I want to read it too." Dom looked away at her words. He had not directly mentioned that Gabrielle had asked him not to mention their relationship to the press.

"I didn't talk much."

"Damn I wish I could have been there to see you squirm."

"Squirm? Get the fuck out of here." He dismissed sucking his teeth.

"Hmm…Who interviewed you? A chick?"

"Maybe"

"Then she was probably the one getting interviewed." Letty said knowingly, and Dom smirked.

"Baby it wasn't like that."

"Mhm, I bet." Dom leaned in to kiss her, and she glanced at the clock while he fondled her.

"Shit, I gotta go."

"Now? It hasn't been twenty minutes."

"No, it's been longer. You wanna pick up Alexus from Mami's?" Letty asked as she quickly dressed herself.

"Yeah"

"I told her nine, but you can go before if you want."

"I'll probably go now."

"Ok, I'll see you later baby." Letty said quickly pecking his lips before rushing out of the room.

"Yo Let!" He called out.

"What?" She yelled back.

"Be gentle with her. Ok?"

"Oh please, I'm not you."

Dom heard the front door slam, and worryingly looked out the window as Letty sped off in his Viper. _'I should have never given her the keys.'_ He muttered to himself. Dom hopped into the bathroom to take a quick shower, and left the apartment to go pick up his son. He was very excited to see Alexus for the first time in almost two weeks. Although he would make phone calls, the boy could barely form sentences to have conversations with. It was odd for him to nock on Ana's door that evening. He felt butterflies in his stomach, and could only hope his son would be just as enthused to see him as well.

"Pero muchacho al fin llegaste."_(Oh, you finally came back.)_ Ana greeted him at the door.

"Hola Ana, y el niño?" _(Hey Ana, where's the boy.)_

"Allí jugando en la sala." _(He's over there playing in the living room.)_ She said stepping aside so he could enter the small apartment.

"Mamá mira, mira!" _(Mama, look look!) _Alexus said showing Ana his toy, but when he looked up he realized Dom had arrived. With big smile on his face, the small boy ran to his father. "Papi!"

"X-man! Oof, you're getting big. What has Mamá been feeding you?" Dom said picking up the boy and smothering his face with kisses. "Did you miss me?"

"Miss you", the boy said laying his head comfortably on Dom's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I left you." He whispered soothing the boy's back.

"Stay" Alexus told him, and Dom chuckled.

"I will this time."

"Te lo llevas?" _(Are you taking him?) _Ana asked while Alexus continued grip Dom's neck. He nodded and tried to set the child down on the floor to help Ana gather his belongings, but the boy refused and held him tighter.

"No Papi!" He began to cry.

"Ok, ok" He said holding Alexus to him.

"Toma, eso fue todo lo que ella me dio." _(Here, that was all she gave me.) _Ana said handing Dom Alexus' tiny book bag. "Ale' tu no te vas a despedir de mi?" _(Alex you're not going to say bye to me?)_ Ana cooed to the boy who had his head placed in the crook of Dom's neck.

"No"

"Alexander!" Ana scolded. " Tu quieres que te de una nalgada?" _(You want me to give you a spanking?) _Dom laughed at Ana's threat.

"Go give her a kiss." Dom told his son, and the toddler reluctantly leaned over to kiss his grandmother and snapped back to Dom's chest. "And a hug." He added and the boy looked up at him fearful that if his father would let him go and leave again. "Go on." Dom encouraged and the boy once again leaned over to give Ana a quick hug before clinging to Dom once again which brought a smile to his face.

"Gracias Ana" Dom said handing her a one hundred dollar bill. They normally did not pay her because they honestly could not afford to, and she did not seem to mind in the last two years. Instead, they would do small favors such as repairs around her apartment and take her places she wanted to go. However, Dom figured that with his newfound income it was long overdue.

"No lo quiero" _ (I don't want it.) _Ana said returning it.

"No se preocupe mi nuevo trabajo me paga bien." _(Don't worry about it. My new job pays me well.) _He insisted.

"Bueno en ese caso, gracias."_ (Well in that case, thank you.)_ She said quickly grabbing the bill and stuffing it into her bra with a grin. Dom gave her a small laugh and made his way out the door.

"Papi can you play supman?"

"Superman?"

"Ya, supman!"

"When we get home."

"Home?"

"Yeah"

"We go home?"

"Yeah"

"You too?"

"Mhm"

"Yay!"

"Mami y me made you present."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it surprise. Shh!"

"Surprise for me?"

"Yeah, but it secret."

"Ok I won't tell me."

"Yeah no tell you."

"What is it?"

"A picture "

"A picture? Of what?"

"Me, you, Mami, and uh, me!"

"Oh wow!" Dom said enthusiastically placing the boy in his car seat.

"Yeah." Alexus continued to inform him as Dom buckled him in.

"I can't wait to see it buddy." He said getting into the drivers seat, and the child continued to babble to him the entire way home. It had surprised Dom how talkative the boy had become in the two weeks he had been gone.

"Look Papi!" Alexus said handing him a drawing when they entered his room. It was mostly colorful scribbles and odd shapes, but he could make out a small message at the top of the page.

"Oh wow, what does it say?"

"Miss you." He answered. "Look Papi. Dat's me!" Alexus said pointing to the small shape.

"Yeah?"

"Where am I?"

"Der" He said pointing at a small blob. "And dats the car to go fast."

"You wanna go fast?"

"Yeah, fast like Papi. Mami has crown 'cause she uh, she uh, princess."

"Princess Mami?"

"Yeah"

"Did she say you can call her that?" Dom asked with a laugh knowing full well Letty would not enjoy being referred to as a princess.

"Yeah Princess Mami!" Dom laughed. He fed and bathed Alexus that evening, and they stayed up until Letty came home. "Mami! Mami! Look!" He said pointing at Dom and jumping on the couch when she came through the door.

"I know baby." Letty said enthusiastically reaching for him and planting kisses all over his face.

"Yeah _Princess Mami_." Dom mocked.

"He showed it to you? Damn, you can't trust two year olds!"

"He told me not to tell myself, and I haven't. So, I kept up my end of the bargain." He informed her with a laugh.

"Alexus it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Surprise!" He said widening his arms in her grasp. Letty shook her head and laughed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Play!"

"No bedtime."

"Me no sleepy."

"Bedtime." She asserted. Alexus had been sleeping with her because he refused to go to bed alone, and now that Dom was back she knew he would be insistent on it. They all slept together that night, reunited as a family. The satisfaction it brought to Dom's heart was immeasurable, and he knew he would not be able to handle another separation like the one he had to endure.

The following weeks were busy. Dom was doing a lot of work with his team, which included building their cars for their races. He had to help some of his teammates fine-tune many of their rides, though none compared to his. His scores during their trip to Atlanta had advanced them to the next division of competition. He was the new golden boy, and although he got along with his team, they were not as family oriented as he. They did not have children to look after, and would normally party until the morning of the next day. Dom would not join them unless he absolutely had to for networking purposes, and often did not enjoy himself because the friends he loved and trusted were not surrounding him. The team was due for a small tour in Europe and he wanted to bring everyone along. No one in his family had ever left Echo Park, except Letty who had family in New York, and it would be an exciting time for all of them. It would only be for five days and Letty had made arrangements with her professors so that she could reschedule a few assignments due to Dom's insistence, and her own desire to explore the world.

"Simmy, this child had me laughing so hard today." Letty told her best friend over the phone.

"What did he do?"

"Alexus has been opening doors, and he walked in on Dom in the bathroom and dragged his little potty behind him and sat on it. It was so cute!"

"No he didn't." Simone said with a laugh.

"Yes girl, he did. I have never seen someone so proud to poop."

"So does this mean he's potty trained?"

"Yeah, as of today my baby isn't a baby anymore. I don't know how I feel about this."

"Nah, you'll be aight. So you guys are really all gonna go to Europe next week?"

"That's what Dom said. He has two races that weekend one in Spain and one in England."

"Damn the boy is doing big things."

"I know. It's pretty amazing. I couldnt beleive when they put him on the cover of Racing magazine."

"Word? Does this mean you're gonna be rich now?"

"Nah, not me. It's his money."

"Don't act like it aint yours too."

"I want to make my own paper. Why do you think I'm still in school?"

"All I know is if he were my man I'd be trying to bank any way I could."

"You're such a gold digger."

"Is it really gold digging if it's love? Think about it though. Is Vanessa really a gold digger because she let Kobe by her a few things?"

"I'm so over you right now."

"Mami" Alexus came pulling at her sweats.

"Simone hold on." Letty said turning her attention to the naked toddler at her feet. "What baby?"

"I pottied"

"Girl I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Take me with you!" Simone begged from the other line.

"I'll talk to him about it. He's with his manager right now."

Downtown, Dom was arguing with Gabrielle in her office. "Gabby you expect me to go to fucking Europe and not bring them?"

"You want to bring your entire family?"

"Yes."

"That's like ten people."

"It's five. I'd pay for it."

"We have a very busy schedule. You don't need the distraction."

"I want them there."

"No"

"Fine then I just won't go."

"Dominic do you think this is some sort of game?"

"Howard's parents were at our last location."

"He's not my client."

"Is this about publicity?"

"Of course it is! You're new, we're still building your brand."

"Fuck that, they're coming. I've agreed to a lot of shit that I haven't wanted to do so now it's your turn. I'm not your bitch or your puppet."

"No" Gabrielle refused.

"Then I quit."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"You're under contract."

"Sue me if you want. You won't get much." Dom said with a shrug. Gabrielle took a deep breath, to ease her anger.

"Maybe we can arrange a short stay."

"No I want them there the whole time. We're only going for five days. What's up with you? Why are you making this such an issue? Everyone brings their family along. It's normal."

"Fine Dominic", she exasperated. "But you owe me for this."

"Finally", Dom said at the door.

"Don't make me regret this." She warned before he left her office. Gabrielle picked up her office phone and dialed an old friend's number. "Heidi?"

"Well, well, well, look who it is."

"I need a favor."

"You always need a favor."

"How many girls can you send to England next Friday?"

"As many as you want."

"Give me six, and make them the best you got."

"You know I only work with the best in the business."

"You better, or that little deal we had arranged may just go sour."

* * *

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**_ You guys are too cute! Enjoy!_

* * *

"So you really aren't coming with us?" Letty asked Dom as she prepared for the day tour of London he had arranged for the family to take.

"Nah, I got a couple of things to get done before the race tomorrow, but there's an event tonight. Do you wanna be my arm candy?"

"I don't know. Do I have to wear a dress?"

"I would like you to." Dom said with a chuckle.

"Damn man, you know I don't be fucking with dresses."

"But you can get one when you're out. You know Mia loves that girly shit." Letty sucked her teeth in annoyance.

"Does it have to be long?"

"Nah, it's like a club."

"Oh so we all going? Can we get in? Mia and I aren't twenty one."

"You'd be rolling with me so it wouldn't matter. Besides you only gotta be eighteen in the UK. Pops can stay with mini me."

"Why you playing yourself? He barely looks like you."

"Nuh-uh, it's coming out more now. I could have sworn I was looking into a mirror the other day."

"Disque!" _(Yeah right!) _Letty laughed. "What time are we supposed to meet up anyway?"

"The guide ends early enough. Don't worry about it. If I'm not here just start getting ready. Sometimes they keep me late." He informed her before bending down to kiss her goodbye. "Have fun."

"I will." Letty said cheerfully as Dom left their hotel room.

"Dominic I would like to introduce you to Christine." Gabrielle called out to him when he entered the hotel's main hallway. She beckoned him over, and he jogged to where she stood next to a model worthy young woman. "She's our newest intern and your new assistant." Dom put his hand out to greet the blonde bombshell before him. "We just stole her from vogue by giving her an offer she could not refuse."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you." The young woman said pristinely.

"The pleasure is all mine. Christine was it?" Dom asked with a charming half-smile.

"Yes, that's right."

"You don't seem like a car girl." Dom noted trying to read her.

"I wasn't before, but I have to say Gabby drew me in with her pitch."

"Yeah, she has a way of doing that."

"I wish I knew more about the cars themselves, but I'm sure working beside all of you will definitely help me in that department." Christine said gregariously.

"I'm actually a mechanic so I'd be able to help with anything you'd like to know." Dom offered casually.

"I will definitely take you up on that offer."

"Are you coming out for the event?" He asked her.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that. You should join us tonight." Gabrielle insisted.

"I would love too."

"Good, I can't wait to see you there."

"Likewise."

"Gabby, I have to go. They're waiting for me in the suite." Dom interjected hurriedly.

"Of course, go ahead."

"Cool, I'll catch you both later." Dom said and made his way to the team meeting he was late for.

"Hey man, how's it going?" His teammate Howard asked him.

"Not bad." Dom said nonchalantly.

"Heard you came with a flash mob of people on this one." Howard enquired with a smirk.

"Just a few. You'll meet three of them tonight. One of them is my sister though. So you ain't allowed to touch."

"What about the other two?"

"My best friend and my girl."

"The one who comes around sometimes?"

"Yeah"

"You sure it's a good idea to bring her out? You know the pickings we're gonna have at this club?"

"Nah, she's all the pickings I need. But if you're looking, my new assistant's pretty hot. You can do whatever you want with her." Howard laughed at Dom's offer.

"I got to get me a hot assistant."

"Haven't you had three?"

"Yeah for some reason things just don't seem to work out."

"It may be because you keep sleeping with them." Dom suggested with a sarcastic shrug. Howard gave him a hardy laugh before their team manager interrupted them.

"Alright gentlemen, tomorrow's the big day. GM is throwing that event downtown, but remember it's the night before a race so I need your heads on straight. Don't get crazy, and not wake up at six AM for run-throughs and tests. I'm looking at you Paul."

"There's nothing to worry about. We'll be on our best behavior. Right guys?"

"I mean it. I don't want to hear of you all getting into shenanigans, especially none of that shit that happened in Monaco." Their manager asserted.

"What happened in Monaco?" Dom asked curiously.

"Man you don't even want to know." Paul brushed off.

Three dreadfully boring workshops later Dom finally made his way back to his hotel room. He walked in on Letty changing into her evening outfit. She wore a faux leather dress that accentuated every dip and curve of her body. It's purchase had been a compromise with Mia during a fitting session at one of the high-end fashion boutiques Letty was forced inside of.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked fluffing her hair. "Can you zip me up?"

"Long" He said while obliging to her request. When she turned around Dom became completely stunned at the vision before him. Her make-up, her dress, the way her hair fell just right, caused Dom gawk at her beauty."You look…gorgeous."

"Mia did all this. Don't get used to it. "

"Why not?" He asked with a smirk.

"You know why." Letty rolled her eyes and exhibited her healed foot. "It just aint me."

"You gonna dance for me at least?"

"If the music's any good then maybe." She told him flirtatiously. Dom proceeded to dress himself, and they made their way to meet Vince and Mia to take a private car to the launch party. They arrived and Dom introduced them all to the team, and a few executives in attendance. However not ones for business talk, the three of them left Dom to party it up with the other non-working guests. They threw back shots at the bar and mingled around the club. After a group conversation had dispersed, Dom found himself alone by the bar with Christine. Vince, Mia, and Letty were nowhere in sight.

"Now that we're gonna be working together I thought we should get to know each other." Christine suggested forwardly.

"Oh yeah? That sounds good to me. Let's get to know each other." Dom said sipping his whiskey.

"So how did you get started in all this?"

"My dad was into it. I got into it. The rest is history."

"Wow, you're a real conversationalist." She prodded.

"I'm a better listener." He answered with a smirk.

"Do you do anything that doesn't have to do with cars?"

"Not really. It's all I have time for."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true." She said brushing his hand lightly. Dom subtly pulled it away to take a sip of his drink.

"I have a kid. He takes up a lot of my time."

"Oh? That's adorable. I love children! How old is he?"

"Two"

"Are you still with his mother?"

"Yeah, she's around here somewhere." Dom said briefly scanning the crowd for Letty, but could not see her among the gyrating bodies.

"So she's here?" Christine asked seemingly surprised.

"Yeah we came together. You should meet her."

"That would be lovely."

Letty had been playing wing woman for Vince at the other end of the club. "Man that's amazing. Isn't he amazing? Why aren't we dating?"

"This may be awkward, but you're not really my type." Vince laughed in response.

"So you're here with an American team?" Vince's British pray asked him.

"Yeah, I'm on the pit-crew." He lied.

"That's really cool. How long are you going to be here for?"

"Just until tomorrow. But after seeing you, I may change my plans." The girl giggled, and Letty took the opportunity to leave Vince to his own devices and join Mia on the dance floor. The two girls danced to the techno beat and even found themselves engaged in a fun dance battle amongst other attendees.

"I love London!" Mia praised as moved her hips to the tempo.

"Word! This place is the shit!"

"Yo! You seen Letty?" Dom interrupted Vince as he devoured the girl sitting beside him.

"Uh…She was around, but considering she loves this song she's probably dancing." Vince answered distractedly.

"Oh Christine this is Vince, Vince Christine, my new assistant." He introduced them.

"Assistant? You sure about that?"

"Yeah, Gabby assigned her to me."

"Nice to meet you." Christine said awkwardly as Dom searched for Letty. Vince ignored them and returned to his quest of reaching the Promised Land.

"_Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa, Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa,Ma Ma Coo Sa!_" The crowd shouted and danced to Michael Jackson's _'You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'_, and of course Letty and Mia were in the center of it all. They were jerking and jiving all over the place. Dom noticed someone had taken a liking to Letty. He stalked over and poked at her bare leg to get her attention. Unaware that it was he and not a stranger, she angrily attempted to bend his finger backwards until he yanked her hand down more forcefully.

"What?" Letty shouted.

"Come here." He told her.

"I'm dancing!" She told him annoyed.

"Come here." Dom repeated pulling at her arm and she stepped down.

"I wanna be with my friends!"

"What friends?"

"Them!" She said pointing to the small group of people she had been dancing with. Letty was notorious for finding new best friends whenever she went out and got extremely drunk. "Join us!"

"I want you to meet someone."

"More people god damn! I'm trying to fuck with London right now." She complained.

"Christine this is Letty."

"Oh shit, is she famous?" Letty asked in his ear causing Dom to laugh.

"No, she's my new assistant."

"Your new what?"

"Assistant."

"For what?"

"My job."

"Hmm…" Letty hummed squinting her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Christine said holding her hand out.

"I don't know if I can say the same yet." Letty said without shaking it.

"I'm sorry. She's drunk. Maybe we'll try again tomorrow." Dom suggested wrapping his arms around Letty's waist.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to go find Gabby." Christine said slightly anxious. Letty tended to have that effect on other women. Dom gave her a nod and Christine was off.

"That wasn't nice." He told Letty in her ear.

"She's too pretty."

"Too pretty for what?"

"To work for you."

"You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust her. Can we go dance now?" She said pulling his arm. About an hour later, Letty was getting a bit too rowdy for Dom's liking and so placed her onto his lap at their VIP section.

"Let's go over to my new friends. They're going to be so sad without us." She insisted.

"Nah, we're good here."

"But they're so much fun!" She said straddling him.

"Am I boring you?"

"No" She purred.

"You don't want to be with me?" He asked with a slight pout. Letty smirked and kissed him ardently. Dom's hands slid over the exposed skin of her thighs. They began to make out on the club love seat. There was no one around except two guards who were monitoring the area. The older company administrators had long gone, and the crowd was predominantly young.

"You want me to ride it? I'm really good at it." Letty suggested drunkenly grinding on his lap.

"Yeah, but not here. Ok?" Dom said fighting a laugh.

"But I wanna ride it." Letty groaned. "Hey you wanna see something?"

"What?" He asked with a chuckle. Letty motioned to pull down the top of her dress and Dom gripped her hands before she could. "Baby you can't do that here."

"Why not?" She said cocking her head to the side innocuously. "You love my boobs."

"Because we're in public and you'd kill me tomorrow."

"No I wouldn't." She said nuzzling his earlobe.

"Let's go back to the hotel room."

"But I want it now." She insisted grazing the bulge in his pants. Dom chuckled. Letty tended to be sexually forward when she was drunk and he quite enjoyed it because it switched up their usual dynamic. "We could do it right here. You want me to be your little bad girl?" She suggested in her low husky voice.

"Baby I-" Dom said distractedly biting his lower lip.

"Mhm" She said with a slight moan. "It'll be our little secret." Dom got up from the couch with Letty in tow. He was losing his own will and decided it was time to leave. She suckled at his skin as he made his way through the nightclub. When they made it outside he settled her on the ground in search of their driver.

"Psst!" Letty called out to one of the random girls in line. "My boyfriend has a big-"

"Ok!" Dom said covering her mouth. "You're done."

"I was only gonna say that you have a big-"

"I know what you were gonna say." Dom interrupted with a laugh. "You ain't gotta tell the world."

"But it's mine." She asserted drunkenly to the girls who were ignoring her. "You can't touch."

"Yeah baby, it's yours." He said with a smirk.

"I used to think it wouldn't fit, but it fits a like a glove." Letty whispered slightly off balance. Dom had to steady her as he continued to snicker at her behavior.

"Like a glove, huh? Too bad we never learned how to use one properly."

"What do you mean? I love my baby." She professed. "We should have another one? He's not a baby anymore. He won't let me put on his socks because he can do it." She said sadly.

"He's still a baby Let."

"No! He always says, _'Mami, I do it'._" Dom laughed at Letty's imitation of Alexus.

"That's a good thing. He can't stay dependent forever."

"Yes he can! That's what I want." Letty argued.

"Don't you think he's too smart to stay little forever?" He reasoned as they got into their car.

"He could be a baby genius!" She suggested enthusiastically.

"He already is."

"He's so cute, like really cute, even when he's being a brat."

"Yeah, he is."

"He looks like me." Letty gloated. "Can we have another? Please! I'll be better this time."

"So now you want more?"

"Mhm, come on." She said tugging at his shirt. "Knock me up."

"After you graduate." He said kissing her lips.

"Urg! That's a year from now!" Letty complained letting him go and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aww Let, come on. It's not that long. This kid is still fun. I personally like this age more than when he was tiny." He said smiling at her.

"Whatever"

"Hey, we can always have fun practicing." He suggested placing her hand on his groin.

"I don't want to anymore."

"Fine I'll get you pregnant." Dom lied in order to get his way.

"Like now?" She mumbled almost childishly.

"Like now." He affirmed. Letty quickly pulled him to her in a frantic embrace. "Wait, wait"

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"You know there is someone else in this car right?"

"So? The windows up, duh."

"He can still hear us, duh. We're almost there."

"I can't wait that long." She exasperated kissing him desperately. Dom tapped on the driver's window.

"Hey man, why don't you park this car and go for a walk?" Dom suggested giving the driver all the cash he had on him.

"As you wish sir." The man answered taking it.

"Make it a forty minute walk." Dom yelled out as he closed the automatic window and returned his attention to a fervent Letty. "Take your panties off."

* * *

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** _Still haven't decided on chapter length, still shooting for 25. Thank you all for the great reviews._

_**Dani: **Your words were very touching! Thank you so much._

* * *

"God! I'm so hungover." Letty groaned rolling over on Dom's hotel bed. The sun's beam fell directly in her eye and it made her feel like she had just risen from the dead.

"It's a good thing you don't breastfeed anymore. Alexus would have been drunk for a few days."

"Why do I hurt all over?"

"Thanks to me." He said handing her a glass of water.

"Did we have sex in a Lincoln or did I dream that up?"

"Yes we did." He informed her. "Then we did it in the elevator."

"How the fuck?"

"And then on the balcony."

"Damn I must have been on some shit."

"You wanted me to get you pregnant." Dom laughed. "So we kept trying all night long."

"You're so stupid. I officially hate my drunk self." Letty said placing her face in her hands.

"You had fun." He told her with a smirk.

"You took advantage of me." Letty mumbled.

"You definitely raped me last night. You were like a black widow, man-eater." Letty laughed at Dom's recount of the events from the night before. "I believe your words were, _'If you don't fuck me right now you will live to regret it.'_"

"Do you have video proof of this? Because if you don't it didn't happen." Letty snickered.

"I was so close to convincing you to, but damn I got tired. I put in real work last night." He said putting on his shirt.

"Oh whatever!" There was a knock at the door and Dom went to go answer it.

"Good morning! I got you a latte, and your schedule." Christine greeted handing him a cup.

"Thanks!"

"Is that coffee I smell?" Letty asked walking up behind him wrapped in their bed sheets and grabbing the cup.

"I came to give you a twenty minute warning. They'll be expecting you downstairs." Christine continued.

"Who's this?" Letty asked.

"My assistant."

"Since when do you have an assistant?"

"We met last night. I'm Christine." She reintroduced herself.

"I'm sure that went well." Letty said retreating back into their room with Dom's coffee.

"Considering how fucked up you were it went better than I expected."

"Oh shut up!" She yelled from the bathroom. Dom laughed and turned his attention back to his assistant.

"Don't mind her. She's not a morning person."

"I guess I'll leave you two to finish getting ready." Christine said awkwardly before leaving. They gathered the entire family and headed down for Dom's race. He was excited like he normally was, and it was the only part of his job he genuinely loved.

"You're only doing one lap and keep it under 200." Dom told Letty inside his car. She had begged him to let her test out his ride, and though it was unprofessional of him he allowed her to do it.

"Dominic are you sure this is a good idea? She doesn't have the same training as you." Christine asked him when Letty drove away. "I don't think Gabby would approve."

"Gabby has no say with what I do with my ride. Her job is to get me races and get me sponsored. Letty's a better driver than my teammates are. She just hasn't driven a professional stock car before."

"If you say so." Christine said hesitantly. Letty arrived a short while later with a giddy grin on her face.

"You had fun?"

"I think I have a new career goal." She said hopping out of the car, and handing Dom his helmet.

"When you graduate." He told her with a chuckle.

"_When you graduate_." Letty mimicked. There had been many occasions in where she had told him she rather quit her studies to become a crewmember, but Dom had refused. Letty made her way back to the bench area where Tony had Alexus to watch Dom race. Competition was stiff, but he won in both England and Spain. His family's presence had made it all worthwhile.

The months passed, and after their short trip in Europe, Dom did not complain as much about his duties as a racecar driver. Gabby had slightly backed off about having his family join him when he had to be outside LA. However as Dom's fame grew, she was insistent that he not be publically photographed with them. He had become a heartthrob, specifically in the urban market and she wanted to capitalize on it. Dom honestly preferred things that way. He did not want reporters barging in on his personal life. There were speculations that he had been dating models and others in the business. He was even photographed with a few different girls on several occasions, but Letty did not seem to mind because she was always there watching in the background. She felt secure with where she stood with him, and Dom always reassured her of her place. She did not want to jeopardize his career by throwing public jealous fits. Letty had matured from her street fighting days, and wanted to be a good example for her son. Whenever Dom had to go to events and networking parties people knew who she was and gave her the respect Dom demanded of them.

"Baby I can't go to Texas. I have an exam on Friday. It's finals. You know I can't push those back. Maybe you can take Mia and Alexus with you. It's just the weekend right?"

"Why don't you come down Saturday then? We're there until Monday." Dom insisted.

"I don't know. I'll try because I have another Tuesday."

"You can study on the plane, and at the hotel. Come on please!" He begged her with a kiss.

"Okay fine." Letty conceded rolling her eyes. Dom gave her a satisfied smile. Having been together so long, he found it difficult to sleep without her, and did not want it affecting his performance. On his trip to Texas he brought Mia along to watch Alexus when he couldn't watch him. Mia had gone to take Alexus out on a day trip when Christine knocked on his hotel room door and Dom let her in.

"It's a shame Letty could not join us this weekend, but that little boy of yours is so cute."

"Yeah, he's a special kid." Dom said with a doting smile.

"Just like his daddy." Christine said slightly brushing up against him. "You know Dominic, we've been working together for sometime now and I've developed quite a liking towards you."

"Yeah? Good to know." Dom said clearing his throat, and backing away a step. Nonetheless, she followed suite.

"I was wondering if you would be able to take a look at my car when we get back to LA? You offered when we first met, and I figured since it's been acting a little funny that you wouldn't mind. I wouldn't want anything to go wrong while I'm on the job. You know my one aim is to cater to you." Christine purred adjusting the collar of his button-down shirt.

"Sure, bring it to my dad's garage and I'll have someone take a look if I don't have a chance to get to it."

"Thank you Dominic." She said placing a wet kiss right at the corner of his mouth, and Dom froze. She slowly wiped her lipstick off his skin with her finger. "I don't think red's your color." She said with a slight giggle.

"I suppose not. Listen Christine. I appreciate all the work you've done for me, but I just think it's unprofessional for you to do that."

"Do what?" She asked feigning innocence with a slight pout.

"You know kiss me like that. Let's keep it to handshakes and hugs. Ok?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it to come off that way. I just wanted to show my gratitude. You know how mechanics are always scheming people out of money. It's nice to know I have someone that I can trust." She said wrapping her hand softly around his bicep. "Wow you're firmer than you look."

"You trying to say I look weak." He asked with a smirk.

"I mean, you're a man of considerable size, but touching the real thing is so different than what I had pictured in my head."

"You've been thinking about how I feel?" He asked confused.

"Uh, you know like, uh" Christine blathered flusteredly.

"Chrissy, it's cool. I just didn't want there to be any mix-ups. My girl has a bad rep, and I'd hate for something to happen to you because she lost her cool."

"Yeah, Letty is quite the character. So you've been together a long time?"

"Yeah, five years", he answered. "Shit went down between us when we were really young, but age has nothing to do with it. She was only seventeen when she got pregnant, just a kid you know. I felt like a jackass, like I had been taken advantage of her because I was older so I wanted to do right by her. She deserved it. A lot of people didn't think we'd last because of the way we are, but in some fucked up way it works."

"What do you mean the way you are?"

"We fight more than we get along, but we're similar where it counts. I wouldn't want it any other way. She's the best woman I know."

"Wow I hope someday someone praises me like that."

"You will. You're a beautiful and talented girl. I guy would have to stupid not to want you, or he'd have to be in love with someone else." Dom told her emphasizing the last part of his sentence.

"That means a lot coming from you. I hope she appreciates all you've done for her."

"It goes both ways. I wouldn't be here, living my dream, if it weren't for her. Every guy always wants to feel like a man, and she gives me that."

"I'm sure that's not the only thing that makes you feel like a man." Christine said provocatively leaning over to him and grabbing his wrist. "It's time for you to head over to that meeting. You wouldn't want to be late."

"Uh, yeah" Dom said clearing his throat and taking his hand back. They walked over to the conference. He kept his distance from Christine for the rest of the day. He was caught off guard by her forward behavior, and did not want to any confusion or misinterpretation of their working relationship. However that night after a NASCAR Series after party, Dom found himself with a very brazen assistant who had made her way inside his hotel room.

"Do I make you nervous." She murmured as he stood completely still. "I've seen the way you look at me when we're out together and you think no one's watching. I can't deny I try to look good for you. It seemed like you liked black so I wore this dress just for you." She said removing the straps of her dress and letting it fall to the ground.

"Chrissy I'm going to need you not to do this." Dom said warningly attempting to look away.

"Why? It's obvious you like it." She teased, running her index finger over his lips.

"You know why, now stop. If you do, I can pretend you didn't just do this and that maybe you had one too many drinks tonight."

"She doesn't have to know." Christine said bringing him into a kiss. "I can make you feel like a man too."

"I can't." He said pushing her away.

"I promise you I wont disappoint." She said getting on her knees and unbuckling his belt.

"Christine no." He said holding her hands still and bringing her back up.

"Come on Dominic, I know you want to." She said just before kissing him again and latching herself onto him. He attempted to fend her off, but as he did so he heard his door open. Christine was not letting up, and Dom's heart began to palpitate. "Stop" He attempted to say, but it was too late.

"What the fuck is this?" Letty growled in shock.

"Letty!" Christine exclaimed.

"Baby this isn't what it looks like."

"Oh really? Then what is it Dominic!"

"She came in here, and I tried to stop her, but- Christine tell her!"

"I'm so sorry. It just sort of happened. We've been tiptoeing around it for months, but it couldn't be denied anymore."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dom roared at her. He turned to Letty desperately. "Baby don't listen to her. She's crazy."

"Yeah maybe, but she got to your pants right?" Letty said staring at his unbuckled pants.

"I stopped her I swear to God!"

"You're disgusting." She spat at him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way." Christine said, and Letty's rage took over. She grabbed Christine's blond locks and dragged her across the floor.

"Bitch you think you can come and disrespect me by trying to sleep with my man and nothing would happen to you because you said sorry?" Letty screamed at her. Christine tried to fight her off, but Letty's fighting skills surpassed anything the prissy girl's body could muster. Dom knew better than to step in. Letty kicked Christine's face and broke her nose, dragged her into the hallway unclothed, slammed the door behind her, ripped up her dress, and threw it from the balcony. She was hyperventilating with anger.

"Baby-"

"Don't you dare talk to me!" She screamed throwing the table lamp at him. It smashed against the wall missing him by a millimeter. Letty ran up to him and began to hit him repeatedly with all her might. "How could you do this to me? You think that because now you're some big shot with some extra change in his pocket you can treat me like this?"

"Letty calm down! I didn't do anything!"

"You didn't do anything? You were going to fuck her!" She said throwing the television remote and hitting him square in the eye.

"That's enough!" He yelled stilling her angrily.

"I trusted you." She whispered looking away as her eyes grew glossy, but she held back her tears.

"I didn't do anything. You know I wouldn't step out like that." He told her again. "I don't want her." Letty removed herself from his grasp and picked up her small bag.

"Where's Alexus?"

"With Mia."

"Good, he can stay on the trip so he wont see me move your stuff out."

"Letty-" Dom attempted to mediate.

"You're right. You pay rent." She interrupted. "I should move out. Have Mia drop him off at my mother's house when you guys get back. I don't want to see you."

"Baby don't do this." He pleaded attempting to grab once again, but Letty scurried away.

"Don't touch me! You're repulsive." She muttered coldly.

"You have to believe me."

"I'm not stupid Dominic. I know what you're capable of. It was only a matter of time. I just thought you'd at least be smarter about it." She moved to leave, and he yanked at her hoodie to whip her around. Dom attempted to grab hold of her face and kiss her, but she pulled away and gave him a smoldering slap. "As of this very moment, we are no longer together. You have no right to lay your hands on me nor will you ever, you good-for-nothing trifling son of a bitch!" Letty screamed. She spat in his face and bolted out the door.

"What just happened?" Dom asked himself disbelievingly. He wiped his face, and stared at the door momentarily digesting what had just occurred. He rushed out and found his guards helping Christine. He attempted to run after Letty, but there was no trace of her in sight.

* * *

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**_ Damn guys the response to the last chapter was crazy! I love you for it! Let me know if I missed any questions. Next up some gurl talk... _

_**Germany:** Yes! I just don't know when yet. _

_**Guest:** Dom is 24, Letty is newly 21, and Alexus just turned three. Letty is still in school going for a Mechanical Engineering degree._

* * *

Letty frantically knocked on her mother's door, her eyes blinded with tears and two suitcases in tow. When Ana finally opened the door she was startled by Letty's hysterical appearance.

"Que paso?" (_What happened?)_

"Nos dejamos." _(We broke up.)_ Letty sobbed running into her mother's arms.

"Y porque?" _(Why?)_

"El tiene a otra." _(He's with someone else)_

"Que!" _(What!) _Ana exclaimed taking Letty's moist face into her hands. "Entra" she told her taking her suitcases and bringing them inside. Ana sat Letty on the couch and brought her daughter's head to her lap like she used to when she was little. "Estas segura?" _(Are you sure?)_

"Sí, los encontre juntos." _(Yes, I found them together.)_

"Ay coño salio barbaro el hombre." _(Well damn, he did turn out to be a bastard.)_

"No quiero saber de él." _(I don't want anything to do with him anymore.) _

"Quieras o no él es el padre de tu hijo. Vas a tener que vregar con él mientras él esté en la vida de ese chamaco." _(Whether you want to accept it or not, he's still the father of your child. You're stuck having to deal with for as long as he wants to be in the boy's life.)_

"Y? Hizo mál! El no merece estar en la vida de los dos!"_(So? He messed up! He doesn't deserve to be in our lives.)_

"Claro que no. Te lo advertí porque no quería verte así." _(Of course not. I warned you because I didn't want to see you like this.)_

"Seguro que estás satisfecha. Tenías razón. No hay hombre que silva." _(You're probably happy you were right. No man is worth anything. _

"Fijate que no. Yo no quería tener la razón. No quería verte tan dolida. Viendo ese muñeco corretiar por aqui buscando a su Mami y su Papi es una bellesa. Te devo decir que lo dejes, y que no vuelvas pero yo se que no vale la pena." _(Actually I'm not. I didn't want to be right. I didn't want to see you hurt. I love watching that little boy running around here so happily searching for his parents. It's a beautiful thing. I should tell you to leave him, and not go back to him, but I know there is no point.) _

"Y porque no?" _(And why not?) _

"Porque lo amas y te hace felíz. Yo nunca te veo sonreir como lo haces cuando estas al lado de él." _(Because you love him and he makes you happy. I never see you smile like you do when you're with him.) _

"Él me traiciono." _(He betrayed me.) _Letty sobbed.

"Duele, claro que duele pero ustedes tienen que platicar. Tienen un niño. Como van a resolver por él?" _(It hurts. Of course it hurts, but you guys have to sit down and talk. You have a son. How are you going to work this out for him.) _

"Yo no se, solo se que no le puedo ver la cara." _(I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to see his face.) _

"Pues claro, no puedes ser pendeja. Yo no te críe para ser asi. Coje tu tiempo para ti, reflexciona y mira aver si en verdad estrás más felíz sin él." _(Well of course, you can't be a fucking doormat. I didn't raise you to be that way. Take time for yourself to reflect and decide if you'd be happier without him.)_

"Porque lo defiendes?" _(Why are you defending him?)_

"No lo defiendo. Él fue cobarde en hacerte algo asi. Se debe tirarse al piso y rogar para que lo perdones, y llorarte porque no puede vivir sin ti." _(I'm not. He was a coward for what he did. He should fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness while crying about how he can't live without you.) _

"Y si no lo hace?"_ (What if he doesn't?) _

"Entonces no te merece. Los hombres son una vaina. La mayoria no son fieles, y son unos descarados. Como tu padre que nunca silvio, y de quien yo fui detras por muchos años. Pero por fin me di cuenta de mi realidad y lo sorte en banda. Eso es una desicion que deves de tomar por ti misma." _(Then he doesn't deserve you. Men aint shit. Most are unfaithful bastards, like your father who was never worth a damn. I was after him for many years, but I finally faced my reality and let him go. That's a decision you have to make for yourself.)_

"Y si no puedo?" _(What if I can't?)_

"Mira chiquita, los hombres son como autos usados, fáciles de obtener, baratos y nada confiables. Y que haces cuando un carro se quiebra? Buscas a otro. Te digo con experiencia que él no es el unico que te puede enamorar y aserte el amor tiernamente. Muchos lo pueden hacer, y te digo muchacha muy pero muy bien." _(Little girl, men are like used cars, easy and inexpensive to get, but not at all reliable. And what do you do when your car breaks down? You get another one. I'll tell you from experience, he's not the only man that can make you fall in love and make love to you real good. Many can, and I tell you very __**very**__ well.)_

"Ay Mami! Wakala!" _(That's nasty!)_

"Es la verdad. He tenido varios y Lute va ahi con aquellos que saben lo que hacen. Habla con el muchacho cuando estés lista y decide entonces que quieres hacer."_(It's the truth! I've had a lot, and Lute does not disappoint. Talk to Dom when you're ready and then decide what you want to do.) _Ana advised her as she continued to soothe Letty's scalp as the young girl continued to cry.

Across state lines Dom found himself in an emotional frenzy. He barged into Mia's hotel room and began to pack Alexus' belonging. The boy was fast asleep on the bed that he had been sharing with his aunt. "Dominic what's going on? Why do you have a black eye?" Mia asked in a hushed tone.

"We're going back to LA."

"Is everything ok?"

"I have to talk to Letty."

"You have a race in the morning."

"I don't care!"

"Stop! Just stop for a second! What happened?" Mia commanded stilling his arm.

"She thinks I cheated on her."

"What? You didn't right?" She questioned.

"Fucking Christine got naked, and came on to me. Letty walked in when I was trying to get her off and thought we were about to have sex. I couldn't explain. She wouldn't let me explain!" Dom vented frustratedly.

"What?" Mia asked in shock. "I knew I got a slutty vibe from her. Letty left?"

"Yeah, she says she's moving out. Grab Alexus. I'll get the bags." Dom said returning to the task at hand.

"Woa, big brother. Slow your roll."

"Mia you don't get it. I have to leave right now."

"No you're not. Calm down. Take a deep breath. Listen, I love Letty too, but you and I know that if she did that to you she's gonna need a few days." Mia told as she grazed his bruise with the tip of her fingers.

"She'll be gone by the end of today!"

"And you'll get her back. You can't just throw all of this away before it's started. Think of Alexus Dominic. You wanted to move up for him, and you're more than on your way."

"I can't focus on a fucking race right now Mia."

"Listen to me. If you didn't do it, you didn't do it. She'll see that eventually. Letty knows you better than anyone. Just give her some time. In the mean time do what you gotta do." Dom let go of his bags and sat on the corner of Mia's bed.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do." He said placing his face in his hands.

"Talk to her. Explain what really happened. Speaking of, where's Christine?"

"Probably the hospital."

"Good, it's the least she deserves." Mia said with an approving nod. The young Toretto was no stranger to Letty's handy work. "I wonder what got into her. That was a stupid move."

"She was always kinda flirty, but most girls are. You know? I was never not clear with Christine about where I stood with Letty, but I guess it wasn't enough. Maybe she thought it was an act or something, and was hoping with Letty gone something could happen between us. I didn't know Letty was trying to come tonight. If I had known...Fuck!"

"So something would have happened?"

"Of course not, but I wouldn't have been so casual about it. Then again, one minute Christine was talking and the next she's naked trying to kiss me."

"I ain't gonna lie. This you not cheating thing is gonna be hard to sell if that's what she walked into."

"Are you trying to make me feel better? Because it ain't working."

"No, I'm just trying to help you rationalize. I know your brain isn't used to it." His little sister teased.

"Nice." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Dom. Have a little faith." Mia said rubbing his shoulders.

"Nah fuck that. I'm leaving right after the race." Dom decided.

That morning on his way to the pit Dom was flagged down by Gabrielle. "Where is she?" She spat.

"Who?"

"You know who, that criminal! I knew she was trouble. She just better hope Christine doesn't want to sue."

"Christine is lucky that's all she got! Did she tell you what she did?"

"I don't care what she did! This type of behavior is unacceptable and she will not be joining you any longer."

"You have no say in that Gabby."

"Who writes your checks Toretto?"

"I don't give a fuck! You can always choose another client! By the way, tell Christine she's fired!"

"I don't know who you think you are, but this is not how this works."

"Well I just changed the rules, how do you like them apples?" Dom said before storming off to meet his team. He did not place that day. He was distracted and his heart simply was not in it.

"What the hell was that?" Gabrielle attacked when Dom climbed out of his car.

"A bad day." He muttered. "I won't be making it to the after events. I'm leaving in an hour."

"Excuse me?"

"I have to sort out some family shit out no thanks to the assistant you hired that does not know the meaning of the word no!" Dom said storming off angrily. He gathered up Mia and Alexus and headed for the airport.

"Papi, Mami home?" Alexus asked him as they boarded the plane later on that day. He had been asking for Letty all day and neither Mia nor him wanted to give the child the impression that something was wrong. He was just a toddler, too little to understand grow-up problems.

"Yeah buddy, we're gonna go see Mami!"

"Me want Mami cuddles!" He said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Real soon Lex", Dom said bringing the small boy under his arm as their plane took off. They landed late that evening and Dom decided not to respect Letty's wishes and bring Alexus' to Ana's apartment himself.

"Mami!" Alexus exclaimed when she opened the door.

"Oh baby! Did you miss me?" Letty asked taking the small boy and drenching him with kisses.

"Miss you", he answered gripping her neck and slightly pulling on her hair.

"How much?"

"Dis much!" Alexus said opening his arms wide.

"Wow! That's a lot!"

"Yeah, lots!" The boy beamed.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Mamá has candy!"

"Candy!" Alexus lit up clapping his hands together. Letty placed the small boy on the ground. "Go on; go find her."

"Mamá!" The boy yelled out as he went into a sprint. Letty turned back to glare at Dom. She attempted to yank Alexus' small bag from his hands, but he held a firm grasp and ended up pulling her in his direction.

"Give me the damn bag." She snarled.

"We have to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Did you really move out?"

"Yes."

"Come on Let, it wasn't what you think."

"Lying does not suit you Dominic."

"She snuck in!" He insisted.

"Lower your voice." Letty hushed him looking behind her. "I know what I saw."

"And I know what really happened." He countered.

"The only thing we have to talk about is that child that is in there. So, do me a favor and leave _us_ out of it."

"No because I didn't fucking do anything."

"Then you can just leave. I don't need the bag. I have a enough of his things."

"What do you want me to do? Get a lie detector test? Drag Christine here? Beg for forgiveness even though I'm not guilty."

"According to her you've been together for months." Letty snapped.

"She's a fucking psycho!"

"Isn't that convenient for you."

"What do you want me to do?" Dom yelled at her.

"Leave!" Letty said slamming the door in Dom's face. He banged on it fiercely.

"Open the door!" He roared from the hallway.

"Mami, Papi mad?" Alexus mumbled to her when he appeared by the door of her old bedroom.

"No baby, he's just excited! Go play with Mamá. Ok?" She said ushering the toddler to Ana's room. Letty stepped out seconds later.

"Stop it! You're going to scare him. Just leave! Why is that so hard for you?" She snapped making her way to the fire escape.

"Because I want you."

"You should have thought of that before. Now leave."

"This isn't fair. I did everything right! I did everything I was supposed to do! You won't even hear me out. What the fuck is that? So what are we gonna do? Just throw it all away? That's fucked up!"

"No! You threw it all away when you decided getting with that skank was worth everything we had. Don't blame your mistake on me Dominic!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't do anything?"

"Maybe when you realize I'm not dumb enough to fall for bullshit!"

"I'm not lying!"

"This conversation is over."

"It's not over until I say it's over!" He said grabbing her arm.

"You need to step back before I blacken your other eye." She threatened.

"You want to hit me again? Will it make you feel better? Do it! Come on Let take your best shot!" Letty slapped him over and over again while Dom stood perfectly still the entire time.

"I believed in you, and you betrayed me! I hate you for proving that no one's worth it. Everyone is selfish and just fucks you over in the end."

"I may have done and been a lot of things, a liar wasn't one them. Yeah I was an asshole on bad days, maybe played a few games when you pissed me off, but I never betrayed you! It didn't matter who I flirted with or talked to you were always the only one I was with, and you know that."

"I thought I did, but who knows how long you've been trying to play me, or how long you've been pretending to love me."

"Pretending to love you? I can't even believe you just said that."

"You should go." Letty asserted once again.

"So that's it, you're just not gonna give a fuck about fixing this right now." Dom asked her.

"For right now, no. I don't trust you, and I don't want to be with you. There's nothing to be done." She said turning away and walking back to her mother's apartment.

* * *

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**_ I'm hoping the next one will be the final chapter, but I'll let you all know when I post. I really want to finish before finals start up in a few days. I'm really trying to graduate lol. Also, I have to give credit for my pic edit that some of you mentioned in your reviews to **MRoDR** who provided it for me. Thank you so very much! I know some of you may be sensitive to how the girls interact with each other, so I suggest you keep an open mind. Nothing should be surprising at this point, but just in case. I'm loving these reviews so keep them coming!_

_**Dani:** You're just gonna have to wait and see ;) (ps. I don't know yet lol) _

* * *

"Damn man, just because she left you don't mean you stop using soap. You look like shit bro." Vince told Dom as he walked into his unkempt apartment.

"Vince I don't want to hear your shit right now. So why don't you just fuck off?"

"Tony sent me to check on you."

"I'm fine."

"Trust me Dom. You're not fine." Vince said making his way into the dirty apartment, and breaking out a six-pack of beer. "You need to get it together man. It's been over a week."

"Excuse me if I happen to be just a little upset at the fact that my girlfriend of five years wants nothing to do with me for something I didn't do."

"I get it man, but what you've been doing ain't productive."

"Can you just let me be in my feelings?" Dom asked slopping on his couch.

"Yo, you sound like a bitch. Can you man up for like two seconds?"

"Don't make me fuck you up." Dom said in a low growl and glared at his oldest friend.

"I'm deadass, like you need to stop sulking and start doing. What are you gonna do about this? Let isn't just some chick."

"I don't know what to do."

"She really won't talk to you?"

"Nah, she won't pick up my phone calls, or meet me face to face. The only time I see her is when I pick up Alexus and even then she only says like three words to me. Everyone is telling me to give her space, but goddamn how much space does a person need to figure shit out?"

"Please tell me you haven't been bringing the kid to this shithole." Vince said looking around the disheveled apartment.

"Nah, we stay at Pops' and Mia's. I just wanted to be alone today so I came here."

"So the chick really just got naked?" Vince asked opening a beer bottle and handing it to Dom.

"Yeah man, shit was crazy. It kinda reminded me of high school. I really thought that shit like that wouldn't happen anymore."

"Damn that's just mean. She know's she's hot. No man would be able to think straight with that in front of them." Vince noted sympathetically.

"I tried to look away, but that's when she went for it."

"She's probably a gold-digger. She knew you were about to cash in for real and wanted to make bank."

"Well I wont be cashing in on anything if I lose another race. I have one in two weeks, and I haven't even begun to prepare for it. I don't know why Christine did what she did or her motives behind it. I just know it ended with Letty leaving me. That shit got me all fucked up."

"I feel you man. I talked to her and she's still real upset."

"I just don't know how to make her see that I'm innocent; real innocent, none of that OJ shit."

"Word, some women are just evil and conniving. That ain't your fault." Vince shook his head as he took a swig of his beer. "Damn man, what a bitch!"

Across the way Letty was having a conversation of her own with her two of her closest friends. "Everybody keeps telling me to talk to him, hear him out, but fuck, what about me?"

"Listen, there ain't no prouder bitch out here than you." Simone told her.

"Gee Simmy, that was so insightful."

"It's true. Remember the one time I beat you at Super Mario? You were icy for days." Mercedes interjected.

"I lost mad money to you. Don't play yourself. You would have reacted the same way." Letty countered.

"Listen girl, if you weren't so fucking miserable we would probably tell you to go on and leave Dom's trifling ass, but look at you. Have you looked in a mirror lately? I know you've never been much for appearances, but goddamn will you do something with your hair? I can't be seen next to you with you looking like the wicked witch of the west."

"I am going to hurt you." Letty informed Mercedes gritting her teeth.

"You know it's true. Listen, remember when Donny did me dirty and I got back with him just to cheat on him just to have him cheat on me again?"

"I have no idea where you're going with this." Letty responded.

"Me neither, I'm completely lost right now." Simone added.

"I'm just saying that if you're gonna get back with a guy you have to do it for the right reasons. You know, because you love each other and shit. You have to be willing to forgive him if you're even thinking of getting back together."

"I don't want to get back with him." Letty lied.

"Yes you do." Simone persisted.

"No, that's not true. I want to have what I thought we had, but it was all a lie, and that makes me a fool."

"There you go again with your damn pride. I really don't think it was a lie. That boy changed his ways for you."

"I know that's right." Mercedes said popping her gum and her two friends stared at her. "What? We all know Dom's been around the block a few times."

"I talked to Mia the other day and she told me that boy is straight bleeding for you."

"Of course she would side with him. She's his sister!" Letty argued. She had not spoken much with Mia because she did not want to drag her into the middle of all the drama she had been experiencing with Dom. It would affect their friendship and she did not want that.

"Why don't you think about how you really feel?" Simone propositioned.

"Yeah girl, you can't move on when you're all bitter. Trust. Why do you think I'm so happy most of the time? I don't fuck with no basic dudes. It's on to the next one if they aren't making me happy."

"It's different for you. You've had them all." Letty argued.

"Are you calling me a hoe?" Mercedes asked defensively.

"Nah, you just been with a lot of different guys." Letty paused mid-explanation. "Okay, maybe I am calling you hoe."

"You can be a little slutty." Simone added with a nod at Letty's statement.

"Fuck the both of yall then!" Mercedes snapped. "Simone don't act like you haven't done shit. Just because you go back to Ricky every time don't mean you better than me. It just means you haven't found better dick."

"Oh shit." Letty snickered. "She just put you blast."

"Why you gotta go and bring that up? This ain't about you or me right now." Simone pointed out and turned her attention back to Letty. "Let listen, I've been cheated on and that shit hurt like a bitch. Girl, I ran the other way and swore I'd never go back, and then boom here we are back together. I don't understand it myself so no one will pass judgment if you decide to go back."

"And if you really don't want him back, then you should at least try moving on. Come out with me tomorrow night." Mercedes offered.

"I'm not ready for that right now."

"It won't be anything crazy. We could go to the arcade. I know you love that place." Letty began to feel herself grow sentimental at Mercedes' suggestion.

"When me and Dom first started dating we went to the arcade all the time." She said weepingly. "God I just hate him so much! He won't even admit he did it! Maybe we could work something out if he would just admit it!"

"Maybe he didn't do it." Simone suggested. As a good best friend, she had talked to Dom in the last few days and knew where he stood. She did not want to pick sides in their argument, but rather be well informed to assist her friend in making the right decision.

"I saw them together." Letty told them trying to contain her emotions.

"Why don't we do a play by play?" Mercedes proposed.

"Word, we about to do some Law and Order shit. Mercedes can be the hoe."

"Why don't you be the hoe?"

"You're more qualified for the part."

"I will smack you so hard." The girl threatened.

"Fine whatever, I'll be the stupid skanky slut, and Letty can be Dom. Stand over there." Simone commanded Letty. They both stood and faced each other and attempted to recreate the scenario. "_Oh Dom look at your big muscles. I love that you always look like you about to fight somebody_."

"This is you flirting with Dom?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm getting into character." Simone countered.

"Nah I think you should be Dom and Letty should be the slut. She actually saw what happened."

"She's right. Have your way with me." Simone said dramatically bringing her hand to her forehead.

"No" Letty refused.

"It's true. If you do what she did then maybe we can tell if he's completely full of shit or just partially full of shit."

"She right." Simone agreed. "Aight, I'm Dom." She crossed her arms and deepened her voice. Letty let out a small snicker at her friend's imitation of her ex.

"Go on girl. Do it." Mercedes encouraged.

"Ok, so I walked in, and she was all over him, just in her underwear, like this." Letty informed him as she imitated what she had seen that fateful night.

"And where were his hands?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know. It was a lot to take in."

"Were they on her ass? On her sides?"

"I don't think so. They were too smushed together."

"Was his dick out?" Mercedes questioned.

"No, but that doesn't mean anything. His belt buckle was all undone."

"Hmm...did he look into it?"

"You're asking too many questions." Letty dismissed.

"Where is this hoe? We should go talk to her. You know, set the record straight, woman to woman." Mercedes propositioned.

"If I see her again I'll kill her. What she did was beyond disrespectful. She knew about us. You know? She was working with Dom for six months. That fucking bitch! I knew he was hiding something, but I never thought it would be her."

"You fucked her up right?" Simone asked.

"Of course I did. What the fuck I look like?"

"Yo the three of us should go and give her the whooping of her life." Mercedes said hyping herself up.

"I think I already did. She's one of those rich prissy girls. She don't know about this life." The girls laughed. Growing up in a dangerous urban setting forced them all to acquire certain skills they may have not had otherwise.

"This ain't high school. We could get arrested for that shit. Just ask my sister." Simone laughed.

"True, true, but I still think we should track her ass down. It'll put you at peace."

"I'll think about it." Letty told them pensively.

The next day Letty took the girls' advice and got herself together. She wore actual clothing, played with Alexus, and even managed to focus enough to get a little homework done.

"Mami, Papi come today?" Alexus asked while he played with his toy cars in her room.

"Yeah baby, he's gonna come and get you soon."

"I wanna play with Mami and Papi." The small boy insisted with an adorable pout.

"I know baby." She told him sadly. "Maybe tomorrow." Alexus had been questioning why his parents were seemingly always apart. They could not exactly explain what was going on between them because he would not understand. The boy just knew something was missing, and he did not like it one bit. Dom picked up Alexus not too long after. He had taken the time to shave and gather himself before heading over.

"You look good." He told Letty when she brought Alexus downstairs.

"Dominic..." She said warningly.

"Right buddy? Tell Mami how pretty she is."

"You look really pretty Mami."

"Who's prettier than Mami?" Dom asked his son.

"No body! I have the prettiest Mami in the _wole_ world." The boy mused at her.

"That's right Lex!"

"Come say good-bye." Letty said smiling at her toddler and picking him up from the ground. "You're gonna be a good boy?"

"Yeah, I good always."

"Hmmm, no more breaking toys, ok?" Letty warned.

"Ok", he agreed, and Letty gave him a long kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." She told him before handing him to Dom.

"Love you!" Alexus exclaimed in return. Dom placed him in his car seat, and turned to face her.

"Don't do that." She told him.

"What? I can't say you look good?"

"No, and don't use our son as a pawn in your sick game."

"I'm not playing any sick games. You don't let me tell you that I love you, so why don't you just lay out all the things I can and can't say."

"Let's not do this." She mediated.

"Let's not do what? More of nothing? I still can't believe this shit hasn't blown over yet."

"Well cheating is grounds for separation Dominic."

"It is, but I didn't cheat. That seems to be something you don't seem to understand."

"All right Dominic, why don't you lay it out for me?"

"Again? Baby how many times do I have to go through it?"

"Until I believe you. It just doesn't seem to make sense how it just happened out of the blue. You didn't lead her on? She just threw herself at you? Something is suspect there. You were being weird all week."

"I have a reason for that though."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you yet."

"Well when you can, let me know then maybe we'll have an actual conversation." She told him angrily. Dom grabbed her before she could turn away and forced her gaze on him.

"I love you. I would never hurt you like that, not ever." He kissed her forcefully, and Letty would have been lying if she claimed not to have responded. She wanted to believe him desperately, but something inside would not let her.

"Stop it." She told him pulling away. "That's not fair. You can't just do shit like that!"

"I'm not sorry. We should be together. We belong together." Dom argued as Letty rubbed her eyes in frustration. "We had a family and we were happy, but you don't care about any of that. You know what's really fucking with my head is that I don't understand how you claim to love someone and not fight for what you had."

"Don't turn this around on me!" She retorted, while doing her best not to raise her voice and scare Alexus.

"I'm willing to do anything to make this work, but you wont even try."

"Dom it's hard to get back in the ring with the person who knocked you out in the first place."

"I didn't though!" He exasperated.

"You know what?" She said raising her hands to halt their argument. "I'm gonna take you up on your offer. Get Christine to admit it's all on her and we'll talk about maybe reestablishing something between us."

"Done." He conceded immediately. Dom knew it was easier said than done, but he was willing to do whatever it took to have his girl back.

* * *

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Because this weekend is gonna be crazy ;), and finals will soon rear their ugly heads this will be the last official chapter for this story. I hope it doesn't disappoint since a lot of you did express some concern. You guys have been amazing! I've really enjoyed writing this. Some of you suggested a sequel, but idk yet. I kinda want to get back to Fast Times. I'm not opposed to an epilogue. That would be more doable. So, let me know what you guys think! General overall feedback is encouraged. I love reading reviews!

* * *

Dom tracked Christine down in order to force her to reveal the truth. She was harder to locate than he had anticipated. She had moved, and he could not find her name in the phone book or the directory. Gabby refused to give him information of her whereabouts, despite any threats he gave her. Dom had feared Christine had left the city, but then remembered a park she had mentioned she enjoyed going to during nice weather. Dom staked out the spot for two days until she finally showed. The young girl looked different, worn down even. Her face was still lightly bruised from the beating Letty had given her, and she did not have the glow he normally saw in her. He walked up behind Christine and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Dom!" She gasped in both surprise and alarm.

"Christine I need you to set the record straight."

"I did." She gritted out. "Let go. You're hurting me."

"Why did you tell Letty we had been together?"

"Dominic let's not play games. We both know it was a matter of time before we did. If she had come in a few minutes later she would have found us in a very different position."

"That's not true. I said no enough times."

"Yeah, but your eyes and your body were saying very different things."

"You're so full of shit."

"Am I? Or are you scared to admit the truth to yourself?"

"No, you're crazy."

"You're in denial."

"You know Christine, Letty's not the only girl I know who can pack a mean punch. Maybe you're in need of a new nose before you finish recovering from your last one." He warned.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I don't know. Am I?" He asserted menacingly. "What is it with you? Is this about money? You know I don't have any, right?" Christine stared at him hesitantly. "I never led you on. Every time you flirted with me I was nice about it, but I always made it clear I wasn't interested in you." Christine looked away shamefully at Dom's words. "You need to tell the truth. You ruined my family. How can you live with at?"

"I had to do it." Christine whispered.

"What do you mean you had to do it?"

"I needed the money."

"I already told you I don't have money."

"When Gabby hired me I was in a rough spot. I was staying with this woman Heidi who took me in when I was a runaway a few years ago. I thought it was a safe haven, but I was just one of many girls. She sold us out to people for whatever they wanted with no way out. Gabby told me she'd get me out if I could get rid of Letty."

"Get rid of Letty? For what?"

"I don't know, I guess she felt she could control you better, but then...I don't know. It became more than the job. I like you, and I was hoping to get you to fall for me, not just sleep with me."

"That would have never happened."

"I hoped it would." She confessed.

"And so did she get you out? Now that Letty and I are no longer together."

"No, it wasn't how she wanted it so I'm back to where I started."

"This is fucked up." He commented, and Christine gave Dom a pitiful shrug.

"I'm still recovering from the bruising so Heidi hasn't done much with me since she got me back, or changed my name like she usually does."

"So you're a prostitute?"

"It depends on the job. Sometimes it's sex. Sometimes it's other things."

"Give me her name. I can help get you out."

"It's no use. She has connections everywhere, including the police."

"I don't fuck with police. LA is full of crooked cops."

"That's why we always come back here." Christine informed him.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna make a phone call, and if I find out you're lying to me you should be afraid, very, very afraid." Dom threatened. Christine gulped under his glare. The man was beyond intimidating when he wanted to be. It had been a side she had never witnessed before and wished she had not.

"I swear it's the truth." She vowed.

"Come with me." They went to a pay phone, which Dom used to call Jessie at the garage and run a profile on the Heidi woman Christine had told him about. Her story checked out. The woman had a history of police investigations that never panned out. It seemed she had an entire network of people at her fingertips, including Gabrielle. "Gaby's gonna pay for this. Why would some one do something like this? I knew she was a little excessive, but I had no idea she'd take things to this extreme."

"She's an ugly person who stepped on everyone around her to get where she is."

"She's gonna pay. You don't fuck with my family and get away with it. I got connections too."

"No, just let it go." Christine urged nervously. "You'll make it worse."

"This is so sick. You know that, right?"

"It's my life you don't have the right to butt in."

"Like you didn't in mine? You have no idea what you did! You broke up my family and now I need you to fix it. I need you to tell Letty I didn't cheat on her."

"Are you crazy? I'm not getting within a hundred feet of her. I'm not trying to die!"

"Do this, and I'll get you out."

"You can't."

"Yes, I can; and unlike Gabby I'll keep my word."

"Show me you can and I'll do it." She compromised disbelievingly.

"Let me make a few phone calls." Dom said taking out some more change from his pocket.

"Halo?" _(Hello?) _Ana answered from the other line.

"Ana?"

"Que quieres?" _(What do you want?)_ She asked rudely.

"Hablar con Lute." _(I want to speak to Lute.)_

"Lute?"

"Si, pongamelo es urgente." _(Yes, put him on the phone. It's important.)_

"Halgo paso con el niño?" _(Is something wrong with Alexus?)_ Ana asked anxiously.

"No, se trata de otra cosa." _(No it's about something else.)_

"Y porque piensas que yo haría algo así? Yo no tengo porque ayudarte." _(And why would I do that? I have no reason to help you.)_

"Ana por favor, si me hace este favor le puedo mostrar a Letty que no le fui infiel." _(Ana please! If you do me this favor I can prove I wasn't unfaithful to Letty.) _

"Hmm, no se si te creo." _(I don't know if I believe you.)_

"Ana yo nunca le ha mentido, y honre mi palabra cuando Leticia se embarazó." _(I've never lied to you, and I kept my word about taking care of Letty when she got pregnant.) _

"Él no está y no vuelve hasta las seis." _(He's not here, and wont be returning until after six.) _

"Sabe si todavia está en contacto con los hombres de los papeles?" _(Do you know if he is still in contact with the man who arranged his immigration papers?) _

"Creo que si." _(I think so.) _

"Bueno dile a él que me ponga en contacto." _(Tell him to put me in contact with him.)_

"Esta bien." _(Ok, I'll let him know.) _Ana said before hanging up. Dom turned back to Christine and took her by the arm.

"Come with me. We're going to go take your passport photo."

"My passport photo?"

"You're leaving the country."

"You can do that?"

"I know a few people."

"Wow, you're more incredible than I thought."

"Now, we had a deal."

"She can't touch me." Christine said fearfully.

"I can't promise she won't try, but I'll hold her back." Dom assured. They arranged to meet Letty at the apartment the couple once shared. When she arrived she did attempt to slap Christine again, but Dom was able to reach her hand before it made contact with the blonde's face.

"I'm good!" Letty insisted as Dom held her back.

"You can't hit her." He mediated.

"I'm good." Letty repeated taking a deep breath.

"I'm staying between you just in case." He told her casually.

"Letty I want to apologize." Christine began.

"Oh, you mean for trying to fuck my man?"

"Yes, I didn't mean to break up your family, it was just bad circumstance."

"Bitch what did you think was gonna happen?"

"I don't know. I wasn't exactly thinking of you."

"Dom move." Letty said attempting to push him away and wanting to beat Christine all over again.

"No, let her finish. It's kinda complicated." Christine told Letty the rest of her story, and Dom managed to calm his girl down with a beer.

"So how do I know you didn't pay her to say this shit?" Letty asked Dom looking him square in the eye.

"Because I didn't and I'm using Lute's guy to falsify her passport."

"That still doesn't explain your behavior."

"There is literally nothing I can do to get you to trust me, is there?" He asked angrily.

"What were you hiding? Huh? Because you were definitely hiding something." The young Latina interrogated.

"You wanna know?" He asked her furiously.

"Yeah I want to know!" Dom stormed into their bedroom and stalked back to the living area with a small black box.

"Here!" He said placing it in her hand.

"What is it?"

"Open it!" He yelled at her. She creaked the box open and found that inside it was the most peculiar ring she'd ever seen.

"It's a ring?"

"It's an engagement ring, because I was gonna fucking ask you to marry me but seeing as how my word isn't good enough, her word isn't good enough, no one's word is good enough..."

"What?" Letty had completely tuned out all the words that had come after engagement ring. It was like a bomb had gone off and her ears were deaf with a ringing sound. She accidentally dropped the box in her daze. Dom went to pick it up and stayed on one knee. "Oh my God." Letty breathed. The moment was not nearly as romantic as he had pictured it, but then again, his plans with Letty rarely resulted as he wished.

"I know you'd be an asshole and want to say no, but I was hoping you'd say yes seeing as it's tailored to you."

"Oh my God..." Letty murmured still in shock.

"It's a black diamond because I know you hate the flash of the regular ones, but the band has little ridges that look like car tires with tiny diamonds in it."

"Oh my God..." She squeaked out.

"It took a couple months to make, but it finally got here yesterday...so uh.."

"Oh my God..."

"Will you marry me?"

"Seriously?" She whispered.

"Nah I just thought it'd be funny." He teased.

"Well it's not."

"Are you gonna answer the question? My knee is starting to hurt."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I be asking if I weren't?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"I mean, why?"

"Because I love you, and I need you, and I can't live without you, and I want to trap you."

"You want to trap me?"

"Yeah, you're a knock out." He told her cheekily. Letty continued to stare at the ring in his hand. "Let answer the question."

"...yes", she finally confirmed still quite stunned.

"Yeah?" He asked almost shyly. Letty vigorously nodded her head and he slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek, and he rose from the ground. Dom took her face in his hands and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "You really wanna get married?" She asked disbelievingly. Letty had never envisioned herself as someone's wife and often dismissed the subject, but having Dom propose was so different than she had ever imagined. It was completely surreal.

"I wanna have you forever." He murmured, and Letty crashed her lips on to his instantly. They kissed fervently until Christine awkwardly coughed from where she had been standing for the last ten minutes.

"I forgot she was there." Letty murmured when they pulled apart.

"Me too." He said looking into her eyes. "You're all I can see."

"I love you." Letty professed with a sniffle.

"Good to know." Dom smirked.

"Asshole." She said shoving his shoulder.

"Hey, I just gave you a ring and demonstrated my utter devotion to you."

"True" Letty said with a nod. "So what happens now?"

"She's staying here until Lute hooks us up with a fake passport. It may take a few days."

"She's not staying here." Letty refused.

"Let, she can't go back." The brunette turned to glare at the blond girl until she spoke, almost daring her to take Dom up on his proposition.

"I could go back, until it comes in. I'll pretend I was seeing a private client. It won't go down well, but Heidi will believe it. Just don't mention anything to Gabby or I'm screwed."

"And we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Letty feigned sweetness before turning to Dom and adopting a more authoritarian tone. "I like her plan better. You're done playing hero."

"I wasn't-"

"Let's go. You need to move my things." Letty interrupted him mid-sentence and walked out of the apartment. She could not stand being in the same room as Christine. Though she felt for the girl, she could not get rid of the urge to rip her face apart.

"I'll let myself out." Christine told Dom quietly. It had been difficult for her to watch on when the couple shared a tender moment. It was a reminder that she was nothing in comparison to the woman who had just left through the door.

"No I'll drop you off. She'll understand." Dom told Christine as they left the apartment.

"Thank you." She told him genuinely. He took her to the park he had found her in to avoid raising suspicion. They sat in silence momentarily before she spoke softly. "I hope one day to have what you have with her."

"Sabotaging other people's lives won't get you that."

"I know, but since I'm going to start over I won't need to." Christine attempted to smile as her words escaped her. She closed her eyes and hoped Dom would keep his word, or at least that he would succeed in freeing her before Heidi got a whiff of what was going on and possibly send her away, or worse kill her.

It took two weeks for Dom to send Christine off to Wales. He successfully set up a contact for her that he had made during one of their travels a few months before. She was officially out of their lives, and no longer a reminder of the turbulence she had caused between Dom and Letty.

"It's time for me to get that bitch." Letty told him as they sat in the parking lot outside the FUEL office building.

"Letty I already told you I was gonna take care of it."

"No, I want to face her first." She asserted getting out of the car.

"Fuck." Dom muttered. He knew Letty's confrontation with Gaby would not end well.

"Letty, what a pleasant surprise. Can I help you with something?" Gabby greeted without looking up from the file she had been reviewing.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chit chat. Don't you?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Cute, I'm just going to cut to the chase."

"I'm all ears."

"Whatever it is you're trying to do with Dom ends now."

"You mean establishing his career? I don't think he'd like that very much. Shouldn't he be here if we're making executive decisions about his life?"

"Honey, sweetie, dear", Letty began condescendingly. "I run his life."

"Darling, I run his career. You're just the girlfriend, not the wife nor the mistress."

"That's where you're wrong. I run that too. I could be the wife if I wanted to be. I'm the fiancee, querida." _(sweetie) _Letty said waving her diamond studded hand in Gabrielle's face. The woman looked at the engagement ring with a stunned expression on her face. "I suggest that you come to terms with that sooner rather than later because I'm done playing nice; and baby I promise you I play real dirty."

"Hmm, is that a threat?"

"No a threat would be, _'If you continue to fuck with my man I'm going to slit your throat'_. Which of course is grounds for the authorities to intervene, not that it's something I'm not familiar with. Nonetheless, I'm just giving you a friendly suggestion. Back off because if you don't you won't have a client anymore that gives you the bulk of your paychecks. How much business has Dom given you? Four new clients? Hmm, I wonder what the press would say if someone happened to leak how much of a convincing vicious bitch you really are." Letty said with a cold smile.

"Noted." Gabrielle said bitterly.

"Good, as long as we understand each other." Letty said standing up and leaning over the woman's desk. "

"Oh and Gabby?"

"Yes?"

"The next time you send some slut to Dom's room to try to seduce him I will end life as you know it. And Incase you couldn't discern that for yourself, that indeed was a threat. We wouldn't want anything to happen to this pretty face, now would we?" Letty said slapping her fiercely.

"You bitch!" Gabby spat.

"That's just a taste of what you'll get. You wouldn't want to see me really angry." Letty turned on her heel and slammed Gabrielle's door shut. She found Dom standing in the hallway.

"Well the police aren't here so I'm guessing you killed her silently or you've gone soft."

"I've gone soft." Letty said with a shrug.

"I don't know how I feel about that, but if you excuse me I have business to take care of." Dom said kissing her cheek and making his way to Gabrielle's office.

"Dominic! You're here." Gabrielle noted with a nervous gulp.

"I only have one thing to say to you."

"And that is?" She said with a smile.

"Quit or you're fired."

"What?"

"Quit or you're fired."

"You're under-"

"Contract? Yeah, I know with the company. I'm not leaving the company. I love your bosses, but what you did was not only unprofessional it was cruel, and I fucking hate you for it."

"Dominic I-"

"It's simple Gabby. The choice is yours, but either way I refuse to work with you." Dom finalized and quickly made his way out of her office. He took Letty's hand and went to go pick up their son from Ana's apartment where he had been staying. When they arrived home they played jointly with Alexus in the living room. It was nice to be united once again. Having dealt with several loose ends had lifted a tremendous weight off their shoulders.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Letty asked Dom.

"We're gonna be like an official family now." He said watching Alexus run around.

"Dom a piece of paper isn't gonna change what was already there."

"Nah, it's different. You're officially mine. It's over for you." He told her. Letty let out a small snicker.

"No you didn't."

"Right buddy, you want Mami and Papi together forever?"

"Play together!" Alexus cheered. They chuckled at the boy as he absentmindedly made car noises on the floor.

"You got that right." Letty said smiling at her boys. She leaned over to peck Dom's lips, and placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm stuck with you now."

* * *

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **_Felt something was missing so here's the epilogue. _

* * *

**Six Years Later**

"Ready to go? Pops is on his way." Dom yelled up the stairs.

"This is the last time I do this." Letty huffed as she made her way down.

"You said that with the last one." Dom commented with a smirk.

"I mean it this time." She said gripping the stairs.

"Mami why can't I go?" Alexus complained when she reached the bottom of the steps.

"They don't want kids there." She told her son taking a deep breath to ease the pain she was feeling.

"Oh come on! It's not like I'm Jensen." The boy pointed out.

"No", Letty grunted.

"Come on please!" Alexus begged his father.

"You're not gonna see it." Dom chuckled.

"But it'd be so cool. I didn't get to see it last time!"

"You were five."

"And?"

"I'll video tape it for you." Dom compromised.

"It won't be the same." Alexus mumbled crossing his arms around his chest.

"Woman in labor here!" Letty hollered by the door.

"Alright, alright." Dom said before turning to their son. "I need you to hold down the fort. Don't let your brother die or anything, and don't open any doors. Pops will be here in a few minutes."

"Just take me with you." Alexus pleaded. "You guys only take us to boring things."

"We went dirt biking last week."

"Oh yeah. That was fun, but I still wanna see guts."

"Trust me it'll be boring. You hate waiting."

"Nu-uh!" He insisted.

"I'll see you later." Dom smirked patting the young boy's back. "Go say bye to your mother." Alexus grudgingly stalked over to Letty and hugged her.

"Bye Mami. I love you."

"I love you too baby." She said kissing his cheek, and she soon felt another contraction. She tried her best to restrain herself from showing the level of pain she was going through because she did not want to worry Alexus. "Let's go!" Letty urged, but unfortunately their second born ran through the living room and attached himself onto her leg.

"Mami I don't want a little sister."

"I'm sorry baby, but she's coming."

"Now?" Jensen pouted as his large eyes gazed up at her.

"Soon."

"No! I don't like girls!"

"Alright little man. Let go." Dom said grabbing Jensen who reluctantly loosened the grip he had on Letty.

"Papi, why a girl?" The small boy complained.

"God wanted it that way." Dom chuckled.

"God made a mistake!" The four year old said with a stomp.

"Watch your mouth. God doesn't make mistakes. Remember that." Dom told him sternly. The boy shamefully looked down at his feet after his father scolded him. "You know Mami's a girl. You want to hurt Mami's feelings by saying you don't like girls?"

"Mami's not a girl. She's Mami." The boy argued.

"You like Tia right?"

"Yeah"

"Well she's my little sister and she's a girl."

"She's a big girl."

"Mazda will be one too some day, but you'll always be her big brother."

"Dom!" Letty yelled at him impatiently.

"Letty relax your water broke like an hour ago."

"I swear to God..."

"Mami you don't look so good." Alexus pointed out.

"I'm going to have a baby! So, l need everyone to get it together!" She snapped.

"Woa, alright we gotta go." Dom said as the two boys warily looked between their parents. "Be good." There was a knock at the door. Letty opened it to find Tony standing on the other side.

"Finally!"

"Papá!" The boys exclaimed.

"You ok there Let?"

"Do I look ok?" She growled.

"Oh come on, you should be a pro at this by now." Letty glared at him.

"I can't stand men. I can't stand any of you!"

"Mazda is making Mami mean." Jensen told Dom pulling at his jeans. "See? I don't like her." Dom laughed at his son and turned to give his father a greeting hug.

"They're a little excited today if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

"Papá can you keep the baby when she leaves Mami's belly?" Jensen asked. "I don't want her."

"That's not happening Juju. We're keeping her." Letty told him sternly.

"Urg! I'm not sharing my toys!" He exclaimed and stomped to the living room.

"Wow, he's just like his father." Tony noted with a chuckle.

"I wasn't like that." Dom spoke defensively.

"You're right. You were worse."

"Papá can we work on your car today?" Alexus asked his grandfather.

"We could do that." Tony answered with a smile, while Dom helped Letty out of the door.

"You good baby?" He asked her.

"No Dominic I am not good." She answered sharply.

"Ahh, you'll be fine. Your contractions are like twenty minutes apart." He dismissed.

"I've never been in labor for more than eight hours. We shouldn't waste time."

"We're fifteen minutes away. There's nothing to worry about. Mazda's gonna be a chill kid. She's gonna take her sweet time coming out."

"You know she's technically early, right?"

"She made it close enough. Thirty-eight weeks is impressive for one of our kids. I can't wait to meet my little princess." Dom chimed rubbing her belly. Though Jensen's birth had gone much more smoothly than Alexus', Letty had gone into labor right at thirty-seven weeks. It seemed that all their children were racing to meet the world.

"Just drive, Dominic, drive." Letty said waving him off. When they arrived at the hospital Dom had to stop to fill out some paperwork while they took Letty to a private wing. The couple wanted to avoid any public ogling during such a private time. Dom was spotted by a fan just as he finished.

"Hey you're Dominic Toretto, right?" The young man asked.

"Yeah man, how's it going?" Dom greeted shaking his hand. Though he was technically a celebrity, he often made himself very available to the public when his children weren't around. His fan seemed to be in his early twenties, and reminded Dom of a younger version of himself.

"Pretty good. Do you mind if I take a photo with you?" The young man asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, a quick one." Dom added. "My lady is about to give me another blessing."

"Oh yeah man, I heard about that. Congratulations! Ortiz right?"

"She's Toretto on paper." Dom informed him.

"Lucky man, me and my boys were looking at her Sports Illustrated spread a few months back."

"Not for too long I hope." Dom said arching an eyebrow. Much to his dismay Letty had been offered a Sports Illustrated cover about a month before she got pregnant to commemorate her success as one of the few female drivers in the sport. The photos were a bit too risqué for his liking, which led to an argument with Letty's manager that threatened to shut down production.

"Nah" the young man said shaking his head with intimidation. "But much respect man. You made a bunch of us wanna go legit. Not many of us are represented on the scene, you know?"

"Well we're about to change that aren't we?" Dom said with a chuckle.

"Man you already have." His fan told him excitedly.

"Thanks man I appreciate it, but I gotta get going before I'm in the dog house."

"For sure man, congrats on the kid."

"Thank you. I'll see you around." Dom said before stepping away to find Letty.

"Where the fuck have you been?" She asked when she saw him in the doorway.

"Sorry baby, I got caught up with a kid that wanted my photo." He said making his way to her. When he was at arms length, Letty pulled him to her by the helm of his collar.

"I need drugs. Go tell the nurse that I need drugs!"

"No you don't. Come on you're superwoman, you got this." Dom encouraged

"I can't do it clean man!"

"You know what you sound like? A fucking crackhead."

"I hate you so much right now! Why do I keep letting you do this to me?"

"Because you got baby fever the moment Jensen started walking on his own."

"I just don't understand why they have to grow. I want them to stay babies. Is that too much to ask for?"

"You know what Jensen told me when he saw you go into labor?"

"What did he say?"

"He was like, _'Papi I'm gonna fight the baby because she's hurting my Mami, and nobody hurts my Mami.'_" Dom said imitating his younger son causing Letty to laugh.

"Aww, he's my favorite." She said endearingly.

"Don't let Alexus hear that."

"I'm just kidding. I love them all, even this little pre-madonna we're about to meet." Letty said rubbing her belly. "Too bad Jensen is taking it so hard. I just don't understand why he's this jealous. Alexus wasn't this bad."

"Yes he was. Remember when he tried to give Jensen to the mailman or the time he wanted to play _'hide the baby'_?"

"Ooh, that was a bad one. That kid got the spanking of his life that day. He's something, huh?"

"Yeah, but at least he turned out to be a pretty good big brother."

"Yeah, when he realized he could manipulate a toddler to do whatever he wanted." Letty pointed out.

"Older sibling perks", Dom said with a shrug.

"Ay ay ay!" Letty hissed as she felt another contraction.

"What did they say?" Dom asked allowing her to squeeze his hand.

"I'm barely dilated. She might not come out until the morning.

"Nah, she'll be here before then. It wouldn't be cool for her to make us wait." He dismissed.

"You tried it." She giggled letting go of him and attempting to relax.

"You look beautiful." Dom told her suddenly as Letty attempted to calmly breath through the tension her body was experiencing. She beamed and leaned over to kiss him lightly.

"Thank you for lying."

"I'm not lying. Every time I see you like this I get reminded about how amazing you are."

"You're laying it on pretty thick there Dom."

"It's the truth. You're a great mother, even when you yell at them and feel guilty after."

"You're just happy I got big boobs again." Letty accused causing Dom to laugh.

"Maybe just a little."

"I can't with you."

"Oh shit, I almost forgot." Dom said pulling out his camera.

"You can't be serious."

"I told him I'd do it."

"He's not seeing it."

"It's a natural and beautiful thing."

"He'll have nightmares. Remember when you let him watch that Zombie movie?"

"You're comparing the living dead to the birth of his sister?"

"Yes! You can barely handle looking at it when it's happening and you're the one who put them up there."

"Trust me babe I see plenty."

"Have you been recording this whole time?"

"Yes."

"Urg! Dom! Start it again." Letty complained as their nurse came into the room.

"How are we doing you two?"

"Pretty good" Letty answered. "How can we get her out in like an hour?"

"Baby's come when they want to come. Is this your first one?" Their nurse enquired.

"Third actually."

"Really? You're so young."

"We started early." Letty informed her.

"And now there's no stopping us." Dom added with a grin.

"Correction, I'm done after this one."

"She said that last time." He told the nurse dismissively.

"They always do." Their nurse smirked as she fluffed Letty's pillow.

"He took advantage of me." Letty accused. "I was supposed to at least be thirty before kid number three."

"Wow Letty that's so low of you. Just admit you like being knocked-up."

"I don't like being pregnant. I like the kid that I get at the end of it. There's a difference."

"Don't listen to her. The truth is sometimes hard for her to admit. She loves getting waited on. She even had our boys as her personal servants." Dom teased causing Letty to gasp.

"That's such a lie! Can you please take him away?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't want that now would you?" The nurse said with a smile as she monitored Letty's IV. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I can't believe you said that."

"'_Lexy go get me that juice I left on the counter.' 'Baby rub my feet. You should get my back while you're at it.' 'Dominic just get it for me. The baby wants it._'" Dom imitated flamboyantly.

"You killed it. That last one I said like one time, and the other two were reasonable requests. I'm with child!"

"You see? Admit it. You love being able to say that." Dom antagonized.

"I'm not admitting anything. Where's my mother?"

"She won't be able to come down for a while. She said she had to take Milo for his check-up and do something after." He answered, and Letty sighed sadly. Ana had been there for both of her former deliveries, and Letty in turn had witnessed the birth of her younger brother, Emilio. It would be disappointing if Ana were to miss the birth of their daughter. "Don't worry baby. At this rate everyone will get here before Mazda does."

"That would be nice." Letty smiled to herself. She loved having their family around, especially during occasions such as these. The couple lived in their own secluded home just outside of LA, and the drive to or from Echo Park could take well over an hour with heavy traffic. They did their best to see everyone regularly, but at times it became difficult with their travel schedules. Fortunately, Mia and Vince worked along with them most of the time. Vince worked pit crew, and Dom hired Mia as his assistant.

Letty had made her way through the ranks from pit crew manager to professional driver not too long after the couple shared their vows at the LA courthouse, which was followed by a traditional Toretto barbecue among family and friends. Because they had not been forthcoming about their relationship it came as a shock for many to find out that they were not only together, but also married with children. Dom's manager attempted to spin the headlines so that they would become the new it couple of NASCAR, but as private people they refused to speak on their personal lives. Their history with Gabrielle had led them to manage their public image on their own terms. Dom had succeeded in pushing her out of the industry, and getting representation of his choosing. The last they had heard was that Gabrielle had been blacklisted and was working a menial job to make ends-meet. They never talked about her, or the drama she had caused except for one instance when Letty randomly apologized for not believing in Dom's word. They had long moved on since that time, and dealing with other more pressing matters.

"Oh my God!" Letty hissed tapping her foot repeatedly as she felt another contraction. She had been in labor for about ten hours and the contractions were becoming very intense with each one that passed.

"You got this baby. You're doing so good." Dom coached.

"It hurts so bad."

"Just think about how wonderful she's gonna be, just like her brothers." Dom soothed Letty rubbing her back.

"I just want her out!" Letty yelled in discomfort.

"She's coming. You just have to hang in there."

"Fuck this. How the hell did I do this without drugs two times?" Letty asked rhetorically.

"You don't need them."

"Dom..." She fussed uncomfortably.

"What did you tell me?"

"I don't know." Letty said. She was clammy and slightly disoriented.

"Real women give birth naturally."

"I was wrong!"

"You're gonna quit? You're so close."

"Bueno, yo me meti esa vacuna y quede como si nada." _(When they gave me that shot, and I didn't feel a thing after.) _Ana said as she witnessed Letty's grueling labor.

"Buscamela" _(Go get it.) _Letty urged. "No puedo más. Esta tigerita viene fuerte." _(I can't take it anymore. This girl is putting me through hell.) _

"It's really that bad?" Dom asked her as he witnessed Letty's desperation.

"Worse than Alexus." She breathed out.

"I don't think anything compares to that."

"His birth was at least fast. This shit is taking too long."

"Alright I'll get the nurse." Dom said letting go of her hand. When he returned they informed them that she was too far along for an epidural and would have to endure the birth naturally.

"The baby's positioned and ready. You can try pushing if you'd like."

"Anything! Just get her out." Letty yelled at her physician.

"Ok honey I need you to focus, and give me one big push." The doctor encouraged as two nurses held Letty's legs up as she bore down. "Beautiful, again." Their doctor commanded. "We got the head out. Dad you want to come and help the rest of the way?" The doctor offered and Dom made his way around and lightly put his hands where she told him to and pulled out his baby girl with Letty's last push.

"Wah!" His daughter's screech hit the ceiling.

"Oh my God." Dom said to himself in awe.

"Place her right there so mommy can see her and you can cut the umbilical cord." Their nurse directed him. He did as he was told. Although he had been in the position two times before, it did not diminish the wonder of that moment. He felt himself grow emotional as he gawked at his daughter.

"She looks like Jensen." Letty noted as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"She has more hair than Jensen."

"Hey baby girl." Letty cooed at the child in her arms. "I'm your mommy."

"She's gorgeous Let." Dom told her with a sniffle.

"She's bigger than the other two."

"Yeah, you'll probably need stitches again. Sorry." He offered.

"It was worth it." She said snuggling against her baby. "Thank you." She told Dom softly once she looked up at him.

"You did all the work."

"You gave her to me."

"It takes two to tango baby." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you." She said puckering her lips so that he'd meet her in a kiss.

"Ditto." He smirked against her skin. They took Mazda away, but returned when she and Letty were both cleaned up.

"You're still not showing Alexus the tape. I swore way too many times." Letty told Dom as she stared down at their newest addition.

"It wasn't anything he isn't used to hearing. Between you, Vince, and Ana there was little hope. That kid already got a mouth on him when he gets upset."

"Don't even mention it to him. He won't even remember."

"Right." Dom said sarcastically.

"Déjame ver esa preciosura!" _(Let me see this gorgeous child.) _Ana cooed before taking her granddaughter in her arms. "Ay no pero esta ganó. Salió la más linda de todos." _(This one won. She's the cutest of the three.)_

"Yo pienso que si." _(I agree.) _Letty radiated.

"Ojalá que no salga como tu de sinverguenza." _(Let's just hope she doesn't turn out like you.) _

"Mami!"

"Bueno yo pasé trabajo contingo. Las hembras no son facíl." _(You don't even know what you put me through. Girls aren't easy.)_

"Bueno por lo menos ella va tener un Papi muy bueno." _(Well at least she's going to have a really good father.) _Letty said caressing Dom's face.

"Eso si. Toma me voy." _(I agree with you there. Here, I have to go.) _Ana said handing Mazda over to Letty.

"Tan pronto?" _(So soon?)_

"Querida, tu fuiste la primera pero no se te olvide que yo tengo un hijo. Ciao." _(You may have been my first born, but don't forget I have a son honey. Bye.)_ Ana said kissing Letty's cheek before heading out.

Dom took his little girl into his arms and ogled at their daughter for quite sometime before they were interrupted by a loud but small, "Mami!" Letty saw a tiny blur coming in her direction that was followed by Tony and Alexus.

"How's Mami's little bad boy?" Letty greeted.

"Is that her?" Jensen asked attempting to poke the infant's forehead.

"Woa buddy." Dom said halting the boy's hand. "You gotta be gentle with the baby remember?"

"She looks weird."

"That's not nice Jensen. Why don't you try giving her a kiss?" Letty propositioned. The boy looked at her horrified. "Look, like this." She demonstrated, and Jensen puckered his lips to give the baby a peck on the forehead though the look of disgust did not leave his face. "You see? That wasn't so bad, huh?"

"She's your baby Mami?" He asked her.

"Yeah, she's my baby, and you and Alexus are my babies too."

"Yo Lex, come here." Dom called his oldest over. "I want you to meet your sister."

"Did you video tape it?" The boy asked him curiously.

"Yeah, I did. You wanna hold her?"

"I don't know." Alexus said apprehensively.

"Here" Letty said passing Mazda over to her older brother. "Support her head and hold her tight."

"What if she doesn't like it?"

"Do you hear her crying?" Letty asked with a small laugh as she watched Alexus hold his sister. "Dom take a picture." She urged him. "You're such a good big brother Lexy."

"Ma'" he complained. Alexus hated being called Lexy. The boys from his peewee football league would tease him whenever Letty chanted it during games.

"Right, Lex." She corrected herself. "Look at you. You're almost grown." She said tearfully.

"Not yet he isn't." Dom interjected while Alexus handed Mazda off to Tony. "He's only nine Letty. At least let him get to the double digits." He said before he leaned down to kiss Letty soundly.

"Eww!" The boys reacted. Alexus even added a shiver for dramatic affect.

"Oh hush."

"Yeah, don't you want parents that love each other?" Dom asked them.

"No, that's gross." Jensen voiced. Dom kissed her again causing the boys to feel repulsed.

"That's just wrong!" Alexus commented. "People shouldn't share spit." Dom and Letty laughed.

"Come here so I can kiss you too." Letty said grabbing Alexus and smothering his cheek.

"Mami! You're so embarrassing!"

"What? You don't want everyone to know how much I love you?" The young boy rolled his eyes in annoyance. Not long after, the baby began to cry and Jensen looked up startled.

"Uh-oh somebody's hungry." Tony said handing the child to Letty. "Boys why don't we go get a snack?"

"Can we get happy meals?" Alexus asked.

"Anything you want."

"Yes!" The boys exclaimed and ran out of the patient room before Tony could fully gather himself.

"Pops..." Dom began. He hated when Tony spoiled them.

"Let me be. I'll see you guys later." He dismissed before leaving.

"What are we going to do with them?" Letty smiled while she breastfed.

"I have no idea. I'm making this shit up as I go."

"At least we know Jensen won't be too too bad."

"We'll all be just fine." Dom said sitting bedside her.

"Who would have thought that ten years after I got pregnant we would be married with our third kid, with NASCAR careers, and money, instead of broken-up and on welfare? You can't write this shit."

"It's because I'm amazing, you're amazing, and two awesome people make shit happen." Dom said simply.

"My babies saved me." Letty said looking down at the child attached to her breast.

"Yeah, life was pretty crazy before they came along."

"They make everything worth doing. You always push for more because you don't want to let them down."

"I wouldn't want a life without any of you." Dom murmured against her lips.

"God, if I didn't just give you a baby I would put it on you so good right now." Letty smirked.

"I'm expecting some serious delivery in six weeks." He chuckled.

"So am I. I have needs too." Dom snickered.

"You right, Ima lay it down. Don't worry." He grinned before kissing her once again.

"Mmm, give me another one." She told him and he conceded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**The End! Please Review! **


End file.
